


Chris Evans and I

by Mai_girl_2001



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_girl_2001/pseuds/Mai_girl_2001
Summary: You both have been friends for a long time but not close. However, you are best friends with his sister, Carly, and Tara (his BFF).Things developed and it happened fast between you two.You are a Magazine Editor and he's an Actor.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Tara's 35th birthday

You have been friends with Chris Evans since Elementary school but you weren’t close. You were surrounded by common friends and knew of each other’s existence. In Highschool, you both bickered like an old married couple every single time you both were in the same room because you can never agree on the same things. Everything ends up in a debate. It wasn’t a romance between you two because you both were dating different people and grew apart. 

You left for New York and became a famous Magazine Editor. Chris left for Los Angeles and became Captain America. Sometimes your lines of work would clash. 

Chris and you would tolerate one another because you are best friends with Tara and his sister, Carly who are very close to Chris. 

You both still head back to Boston to recharge from being in the big city. I recently moved to the GQ Magazine and was asked to help with rebranding and finding new ideas. 

I was on vacation for a week before I headed back to New York’s crazy atmosphere. My schedule can consist of leaving the country or flying all over the USA to cover specific shoots, events and etc. 

I’m 35, successful in my work but haven’t found someone special that I can share it with because dating is overrated. It ain’t always what we planned, so I would do random hook-ups with attractive men but nothing serious comes out of it. 

Our society has become more acceptable for independent women and carrier-driven women but when it comes to dating, it was hard for men to date successful women. My ex-boyfriends could be in high positions didn’t like how independent I was. They wanted someone who was willing to build a family and be available.

I didn’t work this hard so I can bend over backwards for a man.

I’m in Boston for Tara’s 35th birthday. 

As soon as I got to the party, Tara and Carly came to me. We were screaming and hugging like old times. 

They made me sit down and chat. Providing updates and they were sharing information.

I noticed Tara’s engagement ring as we screamed in excitement. Tara is engaged!

Tara shared the engagement story and she’s so excited that she asked me to be her co-maid of honor. 

I asked “Co-maid of honor? You have got to be kidding me. I’m not your first choice or I’m sharing a spot with someone. What is this? Is it Carly?”

Carly laughed “I’m a bridesmaid not maid of honor.”

I looked around and was stunned “Please tell me I’m not being maid of honor with Chris Evans.”

Tara had a scrunched-up face and she couldn’t help but raise her arms up “I’m sorry Y/N! Please, you know he’s my best friend too.”

I reminded her “If we count the years we have known each other, I would be your best friend first.”

Tara reminds me “by three days!”

I knew I shouldn’t be this childish and be this jealous of Chris Evans but I grabbed Tara and hugged her “You’re going to be such a beautiful bride. Where’s the groom?”

Kyle walked into the room with drinks and chips for us. 

I tell him “Congrats guys! Now Carly, you better video Chris when Tara breaks the news to him. I want to see him fall on his ass and wear that bridesmaid dress.”

There’s another gal at the party named Theresa. Tara thought it would be a good thing to do some matchmaking for Chris Evans. 

I was stunned because I thought Chris was dating some Slater gal. Tara mentions they broke up over a year ago and he’s coming back tonight. Tara just wanted to introduce him to a friend. 

I laughed as I took a beer from the fridge.

Chris came into the house with his brother, Scott and his friend, Sebastian Stan. 

I was in the washroom at that time when Chris showed up. Just as I was finishing up and leaving the bathroom, I opened the door to Sebastian Stan and was shocked. 

I joked “Wow I must have had a lot of to drink, I see Sebastian Stan.”

Sebastian smirks at me and says “In the flesh.”

I grabbed his cheeks and said “No way! You’re real! Not my imagination. How interesting?”

Sebastian laughed and said, “Still here.”

I stepped back and said “I’m so sorry! Oh my god, I squeezed your cheeks.”

He smiled at me and said “It’s okay! Not so often a beautiful woman touches me.”

I huffed “Those lines work? Sorry for touching you. I thought I was dreaming.”

Sebastian asks “What’s your name?”

I answered “Y/N, nice to meet you. I’ll see you around.”

Sebastian nods and says “Y/N, beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” It made me turn around to him as he smirks before getting into the washroom.

I got up to Tara who was wrapped around by Chris Evans. Carly was filming everything.

Chris pulled back with tears “I’m so happy for you and Kyle and yes it would be an honor to be your maid of honor.”

I butt in and said, “Excuse me, co-maid of honor!”

Chris turns to me with a dirty look “Seriously? Tara, you made her co-maid of honor!”

I rebuttal “She knew me before she knew you.”

Chris spoke back “Three days!”

I pulled Tara back and hugged her “She’s mine! Get your paws off her.”

We were bickering like little kids while Carly was filming it all to send it off to Lisa (Their mom who always loved watching videos of me and Chris bicker on special occasions).

Tara says “Oh come on you two! I need you guys to work together. Please for me.”

Both Chris and my heads dropped and we both were shocked that we both have to work together for this wedding.

I hugged her and said, “I love you Tara and you better name one of your kids Y/N because I’m biting a bullet for you to work with him.”

Chris hugged Tara as well trying to avoid touching me “I’ll do the same and you best name one of your kids after me too.” 

I was trying to shoo away Chris and we started to fighting again trying to keep Tara.

Carly laughed and said “I sent it to Mom. She’s going to enjoy this video clip.”

Chris groans “Mom is going to lecture me for fighting with Y/N.”

I laughed “Lisa knows how unreasonable you are.”

Chris turns to me and places his hands on his hips “Yea… maybe you shouldn’t be so close to my mom.”

I huffed “Carly is my best friend too. Lisa enjoys my company. Too bad for you Chris, mama’s boy!”

Chris wanted to say something but Tara pushes him back while Carly grabs me to cool off.

We both were glaring at each other tonight and Scott jumps in to tell me “Hey you! So how are you doing? I haven’t seen you in so long.”

I hugged Scott and said, “You’re so handsome!”

Scott pulls back “No way, but keep going sista!”

Scott and I became close over the years. He told me that he was gay first. He followed Chris everywhere but he couldn’t tell his brother the darkest secret. I caught one of the kids picking on him so we became fast friends when I helped beat up some teenagers.

Scott calls me sister since. Carly and I helped him get comfortable with his sexual preferences.

I tell Scott “I got transferred to GQ. Perhaps you wouldn’t mind doing an ad for us when you’re in New York.”

Scott had this funny look and said “Really? I can’t picture you not jumping at those male models yourself.”

We were chatting while Tara introduces Chris to Theresa. 

Sebastian witnessed most of the verbal fights between Chris and me. He was intrigued that I didn’t give a shit who Chris Evans was. I was picking a fight against a man who everyone loves. I genuinely didn’t like Chris at all which surprises him. He has not met anyone that hates Chris.

While Chris and Seb were walking to the fridge to get beers. 

Sebastian asks Chris “So what’s your story with Y/N? You both don’t look close.”

Chris answers “I know that look. Don’t even go there bud. She’s trouble and she’s annoying. I don’t even know why Tara, my sister, and look she has sunk her claws into Scott too.”

Sebastian reminds him “Yea and your mother, Lisa.”

Chris groans “You know there’s always that kid that your mother compares you to.”

Seb nods.

Chris looks in my direction “She’s the one that I get compared to since we were kids. The woman is always competitive and fights to be first on everything.”

Seb laughs “I have never seen you act like this to anyone. She’s a woman. You’re always a gentleman.”

Chris huffs “She ain’t a woman. She doesn’t have a man because she’s one herself.” he sounded bitter and annoyed.

Seb says “Well I think she’s beautiful. I just wanted to know if you’re interested in her. If you’re not, then maybe I can ask her out.”

Chris shook his head and said “I’m warning you, she’s not worth it. If I have to see her more often outside this circle of friends, I might just kill her.”

Seb raises his hands up and said “Okay! Calm down, Chris. I’ve never seen you like this. Why are you so bothered about her? What did she do?”

Chris shook his head and said, “She annoys me by being herself.”

Sebastian laughed as he watched Chris walked away looking upset that I’m still here. However, Seb couldn’t help but feel intrigued.

Scott tells me “I’ll be in New York next month. Maybe we can catch a show. Are you free?”

I tell him “Oh my god, text me the dates and I’ll get my assistant to book tickets. We can party!”

Scott couldn’t help but says “I’ll introduce you to my boyfriend.” as he winks.

I smirked and said “I was going to offer you a room but since you and your boyfriend are in New York City, I’m pretty sure you want privacy.”

Scott raised his eyebrow and said “I wouldn’t want to be cockblocking you either. You know how you are when you’re partying.”

I grinned at him and said “You little bitch!”

Scott says “Back at you sista!”

Chris overheard our conversation as he walked back to Theresa trying to keep her company.

Tara came up to me and Scott “So you bitches are planning to party next month without inviting me?”

I laughed “Coming Tara? I can get us VIP tickets. Oh my god, there’s a BTS concert. Do you guys want to go?”

Tara and Scott scream “Holy fuck!”

I had to shush them “Guys, keep it down. I don’t have tickets for everyone.”

Chris couldn’t help but join the conversation as he leaves Theresa with Sebastian for a bit.

Chris and Carly came into the conversation as Tara, Scott, and I was making plans for next month about the New York Trip.

Chris walked in trying to act like some leader and said “Spill the plans if it involves the bride.”

I rolled my eyes and said, “It’s just a small gathering. It’s not a wedding thing. Not your business.”

Chris looked deadpanned “Anything involving my Tara, is my business.”

Tara, Carly, and Scott knew that having me and Chris in the room causes chaos.

Tara asks nicely “Hey Y/N, would you be able to arrange it for us? Chris, are you in New York next month for the magazine photoshoot. What was it again?”

Chris answers“GQ”

I had my fingers on my nose bridge “Fuck.”

Scott laughs “Small world bro! Y/N is the magazine editor for GQ.”

I walked away and said, “I’m going to need another drink.”

Chris groans “Fuck really?”

Tara says “Hey Chris! Give her a break. She’s worked really hard to get where she is. Don’t give her shit. Poor girl hasn’t been dating for years.”

Chris whispers “I’m not surprised. She’s a man.”

Scott got offended “Bro, that’s low of you to say. She’s beautiful and she’s got, class.”

Carly jokes “Not when she drinks like that. I can’t wait til you play music. She’s a great dancer.”

Tara laughs “Oh my god, remember at prom.”

Chris groans “I got dumped at prom.”

Tara smiles “Y/N cheered you up that night. She danced like a fool to make you laugh.”

Chris says “No she didn’t do it for me.”

Tara turns to him “She did. Why did you think she dance with a Mascot standing near you? We didn’t say anything because she didn’t want you to know that she did something nice for Chris Evans. The world would come to an end.”

Carly says “She was always dramatic. I’m going to start the music.”

I grabbed another beer and was moving to the dance floor as the music started playing. 

Tara, Carly, Scott, and I loved dancing and we would sing to the songs. We try to do signature moves as we hear the songs.

Single Ladies by Beyonce came up and it got all of us laughing as we tried to shake our hands and hips. 

Sebastian caught me as I almost slipped backward.

I looked at Seb and said “Oh my knight in shining armor!”

Sebastian couldn’t help but smiles down “Well hello my princess, didn’t want you to fall on your ass tonight.”

I laughed as I stood up “Thanks Bucky! Oops, sorry I couldn’t help it.”

Sebastian laughs “You like the movies?”

Carly laughed as she grabbed my shoulders “Seb, you don’t understand. She’s the biggest nerd of us all. She was supposed to be a doctor but she decided to go into writing, journalism and one thing led to another with this killer instincts, she’s a magazine editor and she’s slaying it.”

I hugged Carly back “Oh baby, thank you for the introduction.”

Sebastian laughs “Doctor and journalism?”

I shook my head “I really loved science and yea, I moved to write which was my passion. My parents would have been disappointed but here I am. The truth is I couldn’t afford the tuitions so I had to make a turn. I’m a big fan. Loved the comic books and definitely watched the movies.”

Tara chips in “She’s in love with Winter Soldier.”

My cheeks were red and I glared at my best friend to tell her ‘Shut up’ silently.

Scott jumps in “I knew she would blush!” 

I pointed at them “No BTS for you two. I’m going to get some water.”

As I left, Seb couldn’t help but asked “Her parents?”

Scott looked sad but he pulls Seb to the side “Right before high school ended, her parents were in a car crash. She lost everyone that night and things were rough a bit so she went to school and worked really hard to get where she is. At prom, she just danced it off. Don’t mention her parents, it encourages her to drink.”

Chris knew but he didn’t think it would still affect me now. That explained a lot that I moved away to New York for a brand new start. I did keep tabs with Tara and Carly who spent time heading to New York to see me.

I would show up to family functions that Chris attends even holidays. Lisa basically unofficially adopted me to the family but I often try to meet with them while Chris isn’t in town. We fought a lot when we are in the same room.

Sebastian wanted to get to know me but I wasn’t interested as I danced with my girls tonight celebrating Tara’s 35th birthday and engagement.

We were celebrating and the next thing I knew I was grinding against Sebastian while dancing.

Chris didn’t like seeing me all over his friend. He tried to keep us apart but Seb kept coming back.

Eventually, Tara shook her head and tried to stop Chris. Scott and Carly even tried to allow me to bond with Sebastian.

Sebastian spun me around as we danced but then I felt the alcohol wanting to come back up. 

I ran towards the washroom to puke. Chris was in the washroom and I rushed to get in while he was zipping up. 

Chris screamed, “What the hell Y/N?”

I threw up right in time in the toilet spilling my guts out.

Chris was disgusted but then he couldn’t leave knowing that I would feel like shit. He grabbed ahold of my hair and helped me up. I flushed the toilet as I said “I’m sorry.”

I got to the sink and started washing my face. I even found Listerine to start rinsing my mouth.

I looked up and screamed, “Did you even wash your hands, Chris?”

Chris forgot and he huffed “I was trying to help you.”

I groaned in disgust and said “Thank you but no thanks! I need to wash my hair.”

Chris says “I was here first. You barged in here while I was…”

I glared at him “What took you so long?”

We both loved arguing and it became a pastime. I made sure to clean up and even tied up my hair while Chris washes his hands.

Chris says “You need to stop drinking or else you will be hugging the toilet tonight.”

I rolled my eyes “Yes Mom!”

We stepped out of the washroom as he catches me almost slipping on my nylons.

Chris mumbles “You’re still a klutz. Take off the Nylons or you will fall flat on your face.” he dragged me into Tara’s guest room which he knew I was staying for tonight.

It was funny to see Captain America boss me around. I had to admit that I’ve fingered myself to Chris Evan’s face during the late nights watching him play that role in The Avengers Movie. I couldn’t ever admit to him that I thought he was hot since he wore the shield.

I reached up under my dress to pull down my nylons and I thought he would leave the room but he didn’t. 

He watched me while his hands on his hips like Captain America's signature pose.

I didn’t know what it was but it felt sexy to pull the nylons off before him. As soon as I was done, I saw him with a darker shade of eyes. Perhaps it was the alcohol but I tried walking out of the room. He stood before me as I crash into his chest.

I looked up to Chris with angry eyes “What the fuck Evans?”

Chris hated it but his lips came down onto mine. His arms wrapped around me as he moved us to the wall. God, I didn’t know his lips could be this soft and sweet. He was kissing me and it leads him to kiss my neck.

I kissed him back and moaned “Chris”

It shouldn’t have lead to this but it did. He lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around him, we were holding one another, and next thing I knew Chris Evans was removing his belt buckle.

I didn’t stop him but instead, I kissed him hard as he freed himself.

He thrusts inside of me causing me to see stars. He was huge and it was difficult to breathe when he didn’t prepare me.

I felt him shudder as he tried to contain himself. We were fucking up against the wall while the party was happening outside this room. We were kissing and moaning into each other’s lips. 

Chris moans “Y/N, you feel so good.”

I smiled and said, “You too, Captain.”

We both were riding high and I came crashing down on him clenching all around him. 

Chris bursts and I felt he come deep inside of me. Thank god for birth controls because I could feel every pump.

Now things got weird because I wasn’t expecting this evening to turn like this.

He slowly slid me down onto the floor. My legs were shaking as I try to stand.

Chris had his forehead against mine as he whispers “I’m sorry.”

As he started to pull his pants up and left the room in a rush. Leaving me there in shock.

What the fuck just happened?

Did Chris and I just fucked?

It happened so fast. I just didn’t know what to do. Did he just walk out after apologizing?

I didn’t know what to do as I got up. I can feel his cum sliding down my legs. I went to grab kleenex to clean myself and I didn’t know if I wanted to leave the room to face him.


	2. Aftermath

I stood there for minutes and wasn’t sure what to do. I readjusted my dress but it felt weird. 

As I was preparing myself to get out of this room but suddenly the walls were closing in on me. I felt stuck. I slowly opened the door and rushed to the bathroom to rinse my face. I wasn’t sure what was happening to me. Is this a panic attack? The last time I felt like this was when someone came to notify me of my parent’s accident. 

I needed to get out and get some fresh air. Tara’s home has always been my haven. Chris tainted it for me. I needed to leave.

I’ve had meaningless sex with other men. How is this any different? How was I so stupid to let this happen with Chris Evans? Fucken alcohol and hormones, 

I haven’t got laid for how long? 6 or 8 months? Oh god, it’s been 16 or 18 months. 

Eventually, someone knocked on the door causing me to break out of my panic and I opened it slowly as it was Sebastian who looked concerned “Hey! I noticed you ran off earlier probably to…” as he gestured puking “I know you probably needed time. How was the damage?” As a light joke.

I looked flushed and shocked but he didn’t see anything else. He noticed I didn’t answer so he can tell I was embarrassed and drunk.

Sebastian touched my cheeks and forehead then says “Let’s get some tea and help you get over this. You’re cut off for the rest of the night.”

He made me smile when he talked like a dad. 

I nodded as he coaxed me out to the kitchen. I couldn’t help but looked around to see if Chris was still around. I didn’t see him. Sebastian helped me move to the kitchen island where there are high stools. He got me sitting and started looking for water. 

I was trying to breathe in and out. I was trying to steady my heart. Whatever I was feeling, I knew it was temporary. My tears were coming and then Sebastian was next to me with a cup of water and a cup of tea. 

He smiles “You probably threw up a lot. Here are some remedies.”

I took a sip of the water and flinched because it was so sour by the lemon taste. He hands me some crackers so I can eat a few.

It made me shake for a bit as Sebastian laughs “This will help kick the alcohol. Come on drink more sweetie.”

He was very sweet and he genuinely wanted to take care of me.

I tell him “I’m a big girl! I can take care of myself.”

Scott and Tara came over to check on me.

Scott asks “Y/N, did you throw up again?”

Tara wasn’t in the right mind after all the shots we did “Oh my god, are you getting cozy with Bucky? Your favorite character!”

I can always count on my girlfriend making it awkward.

I smirked at her “Tara, don’t make me spill your secrets!”

Tara yelped “No you don’t Y/N! It’s my birthday! Get your ass on the dance floor!”

Scott laughs “Come on sista! Show us what you got!”

Sebastian says “I don’t think she should.”

I drank that sour lemon water and then I pat my chest as I realize today wasn’t about me. I’ve swallowed hard pills of life before. This isn’t the first time I felt like shit after sex. 

Scott screams “Y/N is back! Go, girlfriend!”

Sebastian shook his head as he watches me leave with Scott and Tara like I wasn’t drunk.

Chris went out for a walk after what we did. He felt bad after the quick sex because it shouldn’t have happened in the first place. This isn’t what he normally does with any woman. He despised me for many years but then the thought that I was trying to cheer him up during prom after being dumped. It made him happy for a second and it got into his head.

After some fresh air, he should talk to me. However, I was enjoying myself in the living room as I danced away with Tara and our friends. 

Chris thought that I didn’t care about what happened in the bedroom earlier so he decided to wait. 

At midnight, we ordered pizzas. Carly had to leave because she had kids to return to while the rest of us remained.

Tara hugged me and Chris “my maid of honors! We need to meet up while you’re both in town to talk about logistics.” we both nodded.

Kyle tried to peel her off us and said “sweetheart, I think you should stop suffocating them.”

Chris and I looked at each other and we both were aware of the elephant in the room. 

Eventually, Chris asks me to step out to the backyard’s deck to talk.

I followed him and when we got outside. Both of us were quiet.

Chris says “I’m sorry! I don’t know what got over me…”

I cut him off and said “It was a mistake.” as I tried to hold my calmness. Why did it hurt to hear him say he wasn’t in the right mind. Why did it even hurt at all?

Chris looks at me and realizes that I was holding a cold exterior.

I tell him “Let’s forget what happened. We had too much to drink and it was a mistake. It will never happen again.”

Chris felt the pain in his heart as well but we were nothing, to begin with. We never shared heart-to-heart conversations. We were never close. We were friends of friends.

Chris simply nods and says “Okay!”

I try to smile and said “Thank you! We can discuss Tara’s wedding in a few days. I’m still in town for the week. Enjoy the night.” I had to get out of here before I cry.

I walked back into the party and had another slice of pizza before helping Tara get into her bed while I went to sleep.

Chris, Sebastian, and Scott were heading back to Chris’s house.

Sebastian tells the guys in the car “I like her.”

Scott laughs “I think Y/N likes you too.”

Chris was holding on to the steering wheel tightly trying.

Sebastian says “Look Chris, if you don’t want me to go after her. I’ll listen to you.”

Chris simply says “She’s trouble, Seb!”

Seb couldn’t help but say “I love trouble. She’s worth the trouble.”

Scott makes fun of Seb as he spills some secrets on how to keep Y/N happy.

Chris was a little upset but he reminded himself that I admitted that the sex was a mistake and it wasn’t going to happen again. When did he have feelings for me? Nothing will ever happen between the two of us. Nothing.

_____________________________________

The next day, I was up early because we have an appointment to take Tara, Carly, Lisa, and me to the spa. As soon as we got there, Chris was standing by the reception as well. I wanted to just hide and not see him ever again. That was the benefit of sleeping with strange men for sex because you don’t have to see their stupid faces again. Chris has a fucken handsome face and looks at those bulging biceps. What the fuck is he made of? Look at his muscles… fuck!

Tara smiles “Sorry Y/N! I couldn’t tell you that I booked Chris as well because it was a surprise at whose maid of honors for the party. I asked you both yesterday and I’ve already started the planning! Ahhh!”

We booked group services and will be having lunch with one another. 

Lisa pulled me to the side and asks “How are you Y/N? I haven’t seen you in so long.”

I hugged her and said “I’m sorry! It’s been busy. We’ll go shopping later and I promise to fill you in.”

Lisa shook her head and said, “You’re coming over tonight for dinner.”

I was going to reject it knowing that Chris will be there. 

Lisa points at me “You missed the last few holidays. It’s time for making up to me. Are you not going to fulfill an old woman’s wishes?”

I rolled my eyes and said “You’re good and not old at all. Still witty and smart as always.”

Lisa says “If you don’t come tonight, I know where you live. Both here and New York. I’ll get my kids to hunt you.”

I raised my hands and said “Okay! You win!”

Chris was surprised at how close his mother, Lisa, and I were. He never understood it until he watches his mom tell me funny stories including a possible love interest. I spoke to her like I was so close. When did that happen?

Just then Scott appeared as Tara says “Finally! Did you get them?!?”

Scott says “You owe me big time.” As he pulls up the bags of surprising goodies for each one of us and his beautiful camera that he will take pictures for today’s special moment. 

Tara says “We will document everything throughout this wedding. You bitches need to wear your stuff! Sorry Lisa I didn’t mean to be rude.”

Lisa screams “I love it!” As she pulls out the sunglasses from the bag and puts them on.

I looked into my bag and said “What the fuck Tara? Pink bathing suits with ‘Co-maid of Honor’ and ‘Bitch be crazy in the back.”

Chris shook his head as his swim boxers were pink and ‘Co maid of Honor’ was a sash with ‘On duty on the ass. 

I laughed so hard that I almost couldn’t contain myself then I looked at Carly’s. 

Carly shook her head and said “Bridesmaid and my ass says ‘getting drunk’. Seriously Tara?”

Tara was enjoying herself and says “Get them on and wear them all.”

I looked at Lisa’s just to see “Oh my god, Lisa’s bathing suit says ‘Hot Mama’ and ‘Still got it!’ Wow! Seriously, how did you get these?”

Scott smirks “She had a little bird.”

I shook my head as we walked into the changing rooms and came out looking all hip and cool.

Our bathing suits were pink with white fonts. Our robes were soft and white. We got matching pink glasses. 

Scott already prepares the champagne glasses where we all were ready for the bride, Tara who had a white bathing suit with pink fonts ‘bride’ with the pink robe. 

We found the open window of the spa looking out to a beautiful swimming pool. 

Tara booked the place for all of us so we can celebrate and relax plus a photoshoot. 

Our first set of photos were done in our bathing suits. 

Scott mentions “Hey Y/N, what’s up with the scar on the side of your leg.”

I looked down and said “Oh it’s nothing. Something happened during childhood.”

Carly says “Oh you jumped in the water with Chris from the bee incident.”

Chris looked up and said “What?”

I looked at him and was surprised at his response as he looked to me for answers.

Chris says “I remember getting attacked by the bees but I ran off the dock into the water because… Tara dragged me into the water to save me, not Y/N.”

I was shocked that he remembered it that way. 

Lisa confirms “Sweetie, I thought you remembered. It wasn’t Tara, it was Y/N.”

I looked at Tara and she looked a bit guilty as she answers “Sorry Chris! I think you are mistaken. I mean you did end up in the hospital after that incident. I didn’t save you. It was Y/N, she cut herself as she dragged you out of the water by herself.”

I simply said “Hey guys, it’s nothing. We both survived the bees and got away. Thank god, no one died.”

Scott laughs “My brother is an idiot! Oh my got, Y/N stand right there with the robe falling off your shoulder. I’m loving this vibe.”

Scott was having so much fun dirty talking and telling us how to pose so we can have the best and perfect photos. It was Instagram-worthy and movie posters for bridesmaids. 

Tara came up to Chris to talk privately knowing that she had to clear the air. 

Tara says “Hey Chris! I’ve always wanted to tell you the truth.”

Chris asks “Why didn’t you tell me the truth? I thanked you over the years. We became best friends.”

Tara cries a bit and admits “I didn’t have a lot of friends and I enjoyed the attention you gave. It was childish and I was scared to lose you. I’m sorry Chris.”

Chris felt like the world was spinning and what upsets him was that I never corrected him or said anything. It made sense that Tara reminded Chris not to bring it up again. I was never close to him because Tara wanted him to herself. 

I walked up to them and noticed the tension so I simply said “Chris, Tara” as I held both their hands and placed them together “You two have been best friends for as long as I have been with Tara’s. She kicked your ex-girlfriend’s ass for dumping you at prom.” As I turn to Tara “ He threatened every man who dared to date you to make sure they ain’t messing with you. Sometimes it’s not about how it started. You both had each other’s backs. Now can we get you in the photos before Scott loses his shit?”

Scott screams “I heard that.” I cringed.

Chris looked at me in shock. Have I always been this understanding and kind? Had he never noticed that? He felt guilty for all these years he thought I was a crazy bitch and too ambitious for my good. It felt like he was wearing a new lens for the first time to see me in the kinder light.

I noticed Chris wasn’t paying attention as he looked daydreaming so then I tapped his cheek lightly “Hey Chris, wake up and smell the coffee. As co-maid of Honor, I’m obligated to kick your ass for making the bride cry. Look what you’re doing to Tara. Snap out of it. Get your head into the game!”

I walked away as I look for Kleenex.

Chris came up to Tara and said “I’m sorry. Please don’t cry, Tara.”

Tara shook her head and said “I’m sorry Chris! I should have told you sooner. I was selfish and I…”

Chris hugs Tara even though it felt weird because his best friend lied about the biggest event of their lives that turned them into best friends. He couldn’t help but said “Don’t worry! I still love you. Please let me know if there’s anything else I should know.”

The next thing Chris sees is Sebastian shows up and he looked like he was undressing me with his eyes. 

Tara said “There’s nothing else Chris. I’m sorry!”

Chris hugged Tara and said “Good.” As he was distracted to see Sebastian lift the bag of goodies that Scott forgot at home. It had props. 

Sebastian slowly walked up to me as he checks out my ass as I turned to say “Hi Bucky! Oops I mean Sebastian!”

Sebastian smirks “Hey beautiful! Love the tat!”

Everyone started to get closer trying to look at the hidden tattoo. 

Tara moves away from Chris heading to me “Oh my god Y/N, did you go to the tattoo parlor?!?”

Chris followed as he was intrigued. 

I glared at Sebastian for paying attention and I sighed “yes! Argh, you’re the one that chickens out! I went back to get it.”

Tara asks “Show me!!!”

Carly laughs “I saw it last time she got a massage,”

I teased “You pervert!”

I turned around to let the robe slide off my shoulder and I lowered the shoulder strap. There was an infinity feather with Tara, Carly, and Toby’s names on it.

Scott teases “Oh my god whose Toby?”

I smirked “I don’t kiss and tell.”

Sebastian was surprised at my answer but he was curious. 

I looked at Tara and Carly not to say anything either.

Scott says “More champagne so I can get the secret.”

We started to take more photos and they tried to get me drunk off champagne. Eventually, Carly spills the beans “Toby is Y/N’s first dog.”

Sebastian had this aww look and I flicked his nose before saying “You look like a puppy yourself.”

Sebastian jokes “Adopt me and tattoo my name.”

I rolled my eyes as he flirts with me. Chris was feeling something but he couldn’t put a finger on it. 

We all had a fun time and the photos turned out nicely. There are also photos of Scott and Sebastian joining the fun. 

Everyone had fun laughs before we had dinner which entails Kyle and Tara telling us what to do for the wedding.

I repeated “So next month, we will go to BTS, Broadway show and you want to do wedding dress shopping. I’ll arrange your stays, your tickets, food and be your butler. Everyone ok with next month?”

Everyone nodded and Tara looked at Chris.

Chris smiles “I’m off work starting next month for 20 days then I’m back on schedule but since the wedding is happening in 15 months (next summer), what about bridal shower and bachelorette party?”

Tara smiles “we planned it around everyone’s schedule and got the dates available. Here it is.”

She gave everyone the timeline and asked if everyone was good.

I brought up “Hey Tara, you know that big conference I can’t ever skip, it’s happening in Hawaii. Can we do the bachelorette trip in Hawaii? I can make all arrangements and it’s next to nothing.” 

Carly, Lisa, Chris, and Tara had their mouths hung down.

I smiled “Just act like my assistants and you’re covered. Perks of being GQ’s editor.” As I winked.

Chris mentions “I was thinking of Vegas.” Now we are back to being our bickering selves.

I couldn’t help but tease “You sure about that Captain?”

Chris laughs “better than partying with Maui or Moana.”

I smiled “We wouldn’t mind going to Vegas but the parties involved being naked. Can you handle it Mr. Evans to be in broad daylight with those tats?”

Chris rolled his eyes knowing I won the argument but he couldn’t help but say “We could just book out a private pool.”

Tara can see both Chris and I had great plans but what she didn’t know was that we had a surprise for her.

I simply said “We got it handled. Everyone book your time off for 7 days. Chris and I will agree and we will book the tickets.”

Tara mentions “You both need to share your numbers first. Also here’s a sheet of everyone’s contacts. Please add them. We will create a group chat called T&K wedding party. You all will be in it.” 

Kyle added “Shared folders will be sent to your emails. Your tasks and breakdowns are in it.”

Chris and I never shared our numbers with people in general but this was the first time we have contact with one another. It felt weird and exposed but for Tara, we are fine to go with it.

I added Chris into my phone as ‘Grumpy abs’ the auto-correct used abs instead of ass. Not my fault. I even set a funny ringtone like little birds tweeting for it.


	3. Feelings

We all shared contacts and were discussing the wedding details and logistics.

Tara finally announces “The wedding is booked for Alden Castle!”

Carly and I stood up and were squeaking. We both ran up to her and were shocked. 

I asked “How did you manage that? I heard they are booked two years out.”

Tara smiles “Kyle booked it before proposing and he made sure to reserve a June wedding so it wouldn’t be too hot or too cold.”

I smiled and hugged her “Gosh, you’re so lucky!” As I try to hold back my tears. I was jealous that her future husband just knew her wedding goals. 

Chris pats Kyle’s back and says “Good job! Look what you did.”

Kyle smiles “Thanks to you and your threats.”

Tara laughs “Only Kyle made it through 7 tests designed by Chris Evans.”

I sat back down as Carly chips in “I don’t think they stood around for the second date. Chris is such an asshole to our dates including Mom’s.”

Lisa shakes her head and says “Chris scared off my last date with 50 questions.”

Chris whines “Ma, I was only looking out for you.”

I joked “I don’t think Mr. Thomson appreciated you questioning if he files his taxes on time.”

Chris was shocked that I knew about his mom’s dates. He knew I was close but how close was I exactly?

Tara and Carly both scream “Mr. Thomson our high school gym teacher?”

I smiled as Lisa blushes “Oh yes our hot gym teacher! He’s still looking good right, Lisa?” As I wink at her.

Tara bursts out laughing “My god! Carly, remember you…” Carly stopped Tara from talking about stepping on her and I shook my head.

Scott jumps in “He’s so hot, I think I became gay because of him.”

I almost spat out my drink but I couldn’t. I struggled from laughing out loud and drinking. I slapped the table and got up trying to calm myself as I swallow the water “Fuck! Scott, you just killed me” as I held my tummy.

Chris couldn’t believe all the women were mooning over Mr. Thomson. 

Tara gave me a smirk “Y/N, didn’t you want to marry Mr. Thomson? Weren’t you joining all the sports teams to get closer to him?”

Lisa turns to me and she adds “Oh my god! Is that why you pushed me on a date with him?”

Carly asks “Do tell mom!”

I placed my head in my hands as Lisa tells them the story “Y/N and I were at the groceries and buying random stuff. She dragged me to walk faster to the aisle and as Mr. Thomson was walking down the aisle, she drops the can by accident causing us to reach at the same time. The next thing we know, he got my number and a date. Now we are dating.”

I smirked and said “I might have seen him when we walked in and I might have known he’s heading in the next aisle. I might have some insight of how things would go so I took my chances.”

Lisa looked shocked and said, “How dare you Y/N?” But she couldn’t help but break out into laughter.

I smiled “Anything for you Lisa! I save the best for you.”

We ate and drank. Eventually, Tara and Kyle took me home so I can sleep. 

————————————

The very next morning, Chris was over for breakfast while I got out to get a glass of water. I was wearing my tank top and shorts. I was reaching for the glass cup but it was hard to reach. 

I mumbled, “Why do they always leave glasses so high up?”

I felt someone reached behind me to get the cup but it was a hard body pressed into me.

I squealed as I turn around to see Chris. 

I said “Seriously? If you’re going to help, don’t press into me.”

Chris scoffs “I help and you still complain. Get your cup.”

He took the cup and walked away!

I gave him a dirty look but then I caught his face looking red because he saw my breasts in their free form. 

I laughed as he tried not to look at me. 

I grabbed a bowl and started to pour my cereal. If he’s gonna be a douche then I’ll play with him.

Tara and Kyle were getting ready for work. They were leaving the house while Chris and I had a staredown.

I asked, “What are you doing over here?”

Chris says “Scott and Sebastian ate all the cereal.”

I scoff “Seriously? You’re here to take food from Tara.”

Chris deadpanned “She’s closer than grocery shops plus they aren’t open yet.”

I shook my head “I thought you would go to Lisa’s house first.”

Chris shook his head “Mr. Thomson is there.”

I couldn’t believe that he spent the night with Lisa. I went running back to my room so I can text Lisa “Congrats for breaking your dry spell!”

Lisa sent me the emoji of a blushed face and asked “who’s the snitch?”

I smiled as I texted “Your golden boy.” But I didn’t get to send it yet.

Chris was standing near me as he tried to snatch up my phone. I reacted fast and kept my phone out of reach.

I screamed “Hey Evans! Get your paws off my phone!”

Chris kept going at it and I was going to run but his arms reached for me and he dragged my body into his. He wouldn’t let me leave the room as he says “Don’t send it! She will know that I drove by this morning and saw his car in the driveway. It’s gonna be awkward! Delete it.”

I screamed, “No!”

Chris yells “You little snitch.”

Chris didn’t realize that his hand reached for my phone but he ended up grabbing my breast by accident. 

We both froze as this became something else. His hot body was behind mine and we were slightly just breathing loudly. His hand didn’t move away instead he squeezes me causing me to moan. 

Chris felt bolder as he whispers “Tell me to stop and I’ll stop now.” 

I didn’t say anything which encouraged him to place his hand down my shorts as he played at my core. 

I dropped my phone landing on the rug. It was too much. 

Chris had one hand grabbing my breast and another down my pants. 

I should have stopped him but I couldn’t. My body was reacting to fingers because it felt so good.

I whispered “Chris”

Chris teases “Not so mouthy now are we?” His fingers were moving in and out of my core causing me to almost cum all over his fingers but then we heard the front door of the house open. 

Both Chris and I were scared to get caught. I was going to remove Chris but he heads me closer to the same wall where he fucked me the first night I was here. 

We stood still as Tara screams “I forgot my work laptop! Alrighty got it. See ya!” She rushed out of the house not wandering where we were. 

Chris continued to finger fuck me and he kissed the back of my neck before kissing my lips. I turned to him fully and pushed him towards the wall as we kissed intensely. It felt like high school all over again like we were in our bedrooms and didn’t want to get caught by our parents. 

Chris smiles as he watches me unbuckle him and removes his clothes. I removed mine as well when I pushed him towards the bed.

He loved the fact my lips were over his shaft. 

Chris was breathing hard as he watched me work him. He doesn’t see it often that woman e’s been with would act this confident in front of him. I looked like I was ready to devour him. He felt like a virgin again.w was licking him and looking up at him, watching him fall apart Most women got scared of him due to his fame and their insecurities come out while they are in bed.

However, he sees that I’m confident of myself enough to make him huff and groan. 

Chris tells me “I don’t want to finish in your mouth.”

I smiled as I got up while playing with his hard gorgeous penis. 

We didn’t have to say much as I lifted my hips and slowly slid him inside of me. I locked eyes on him as I placed my hands on his chest before slowly taking him in inch by inch.

We both relaxed and were moaning until I slammed down on his penis taking him whole. 

Chris held onto my hips and he gasps “Fuck!!!”

I waited to adjust and watched Chris respond to my actions. He was speechless and it looked like air got sucked out of him. 

I started to move my hips and rotated before I talked dirty “Like it?

Chris moans “Fuck yes! Don’t stop Y/N!”

I moved my hips as I watched Captain America get pulled apart from the sensual pace.

I felt so full and it was wonderful because he was reaching spots that most men in my life never got to. 

His tongue was so hot as he tried to suck on each of my nipples with intense velocity causing me to arch my back as I moved on top of him. 

Eventually, Chris sat up trying to take charge but then I held his face “No Chris! This time I get control. You had it last time.”

Chris grunts “Y\N, please.”

We both kissed hard and as I moved faster on Chris causing both of us to lose our minds. 

Chris touched every inch of my body as I continued to move my hips taking him in and it was driving him nuts. He hasn’t felt such passion in a long time and I was enjoying myself being able to fuck captain America. His body was so hard and looked at these muscles.

We both climaxed at the same time and I eventually flop on him trying to catch my breath.

It was the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had. 

Eventually, I moved to his side as we both came back to reality. What is happening?

We both felt like teenagers like we couldn’t help keep our hands off one another. I laid there wondering what was going to happen next but then Chris rolled over to me and he cuddled with me spooning me.

For the first time, we felt safe in a long time. Where he placed the blanket over us and slept. 

———————————————-

I woke up with kisses on my cheeks, neck, and shoulder. I felt Chris’ fingers finding my core and I was letting him touch my body but then we heard the car pulled up.

I pushed him away and we both panicked as we got dressed. 

I screamed “Fuck! Kyle is back from his meeting. Go go!” 

We were rushing and soon I ran to the washroom while Chris headed to the kitchen trying to clean up before Kyle walked through the door.

I went to shower while Chris handled whoever was at the door. 

I overheard the conversation. 

Kyle asks “You’re still here? Thought you came to steal food only.”

Chris said, “I took a nap so I can head to the grocery stores but I forgot to do the dishes so here I am scrubbing away.”

Kyle laughs “Sorry I got to pick up my plans and head to my next meeting! See you tonight with the guys.”

I closed my washroom door and started the shower. Chris will leave soon and I should just wash up. 

I brushed my teeth, cleaned myself, and was enjoying a nice hot shower when I heard the washroom door open. 

The glass wall was there when I saw Chris walking towards me and he started stripping. He looked so hot with those muscles and that ass. By the time he stepped into the shower, I felt like my breath hitched. 

I looked up at him before moving towards him. We were kissing again and this time his hands explored my body.

I whispered, “Why are you here?”

Chris smiles “Tell me to leave and I’ll leave.”

I teased back “Seriously, after two times?”

Chris says “You’re being mouthy again, maybe I could think of a way to keep it occupied.”

I never let anyone talk to me like that but why does he make me weak on my knees. He must have seen my eyes showing desire because he kissed me hard as he slid his fingers down to my folds and moved slowly trying to work me.

I moaned against him and said “Fuck, you’re so good. How did you become sex on wheels?”

As I held on to his biceps. 

He laughed and then he asked “I forgot to ask, are you on something?”

I teased him “No I’m not.”

Chris knew I was lying because he saw my birth controls on the drawers and I’ve been drinking them since being sexually active. At least Tara and Carly has mentioned it in the past to him.

I never let a man go bare inside me. They always wore condoms but I didn’t request that with Chris which was out of the ordinary.

Chris smiles as he removes his fingers and then he lifts my leg while he enters me swiftly. I felt super full as he fucked me against the wall.

Chris says “I guess we are making babies.”

It shouldn’t feel this hot coming from him. Babies scared me but for some reason, logic isn’t on my side today.. I freak out when men talk like that during sex but how come I’m not repelled with Chris.

I respond “Oh yes twins run in my family.”

Chris tells me “The more the merrier.”

He lifts me in the air causing me to wrap my arms around his neck for balance.

I threaten him “You drop me, Evans, I will end you.”

He didn’t understand why either but my threat turned him on. No one has ever dared to threaten him during sex or treat him like a person. They walked on eggshell with him or they may talk dirty during sex but not like me. I was honest to a fault with him. I don’t care if he’s famous.

I can tell he’s distracted so I kissed him slowly and allowed him to fuck me. Eventually, the water got cold and I whimpered “Turn off the water. Too cold.”

Chris places me down safely to the tiles. I got out of the shower and pat myself down while Chris walked out grabbing a towel. We both were cleaning ourselves and he’s still hard and I’m not done. He grabs a hold of me placing me in front of the mirror so I can watch him fuck me from behind.

Chris enters me causing me to feel even deeper inside me.

I haven’t felt this small in a long while.

Chris smiles as he watches the emotions play on my face “You didn’t think I was done with you?” He kept pumping into me as I groaned.

I’m so in trouble because he’s so good. I got worried because this was beyond what I’m used to. I couldn’t think anymore as I felt my orgasm hit me like tidal waves.

Chris kept going as he whispers “Give me another one.”

I looked into the mirror and I was breathing hard trying to recollect myself “I don’t know if I can.”

Chris smirks down as he watches his penis disappear into me. It was intoxicating for him as he felt me clench down on him. He moves away and lifts me on the counter to sit and face him. 

He plunges back inside me. He wanted to see my facial expressions and watch me come apart.

I moaned “Fuck Chris! Yes!” 

He fucked me even harder and I rolled my head back as we both came together and he just pulled me into a kiss as he emptied himself deep inside of me.

I felt tears come down as it was overwhelming. 

Chris touches my cheeks wiping the tears and asks “Did I hurt you?”

I shook my head and said, “No, they are happy tears.” I was scared to ask where do we go from here?

Chris smiles down as he slowly removes himself. I missed him inside already. He bent to his knees and he did the most intimate thing he licked my core and was sucking on it. I was clenching and the next thing he did was witness his cum sliding down my folds. 

It was the hottest thing and I tell Chris “I can’t anymore. You need to give me some rest.”

Chris grins “Are you begging? I’m starting to like this version of you.”

I pushed him away because I was scared he was going to take me again. I grabbed the toilet paper and wiped myself.

Chris started to grab his clothes and got dressed.

I check if the coast is clear as I run towards the guest suite. I picked out a dress and some underwear.

Chris came in like he owns the place. He watches me get dressed and then he says “Y/N, I think we should talk.”

I turned to him fully clothed and said “Sure! Where are we going on the bachelorette trip?”

Chris knew it was hard to get me to talk about my real feelings so he answered “I thought you already know.”

We both crossed our arms and we both said at the same time “Paris” we knew Tara would love to go there.

However, I said, “I think it would make more sense if Kyle takes her not us.”

We both nodded and he came up to me as he touched my shoulders “Perhaps Vegas?”

I smiled and said “They will recognize you there and the last thing, we need is to focus away from the bride and save Captain America”

He smiles “You’re right!”

I teased back “I’m starting to like this version of you, admitting I’m right.”

Chris rolled his eyes but he gave me that intense look like he really wants to talk but we both didn’t know how to start the conversation.

I looked down and simply said “Let’s keep it between us. Whatever this is.”

Chris looks at me and he laughs because he was scared “Yea I would like that. I mean I want to explore whatever if it’s okay with you.”

I gave him the impression and crossed my hands tighter “Seriously? Are you all sensitive to me now? What happened to the man who fucked me against the walls?”

Chris kisses me and I kissed him back as he moved me to the wall before kissing down my neck “I can fuck you again if you’d like.”

I shook my head “No Chris! I’m too sore.”

Chris looked at me in the eyes “You drive me crazy! It’s been years and I’ve always wanted to taste you.”

He pulled back like he was scared for admitting his feelings.

I grinned “Years? Seriously? I thought you hated my guts. We barely couldn’t even survive a conversation in the same room.”

Chris turns to me and says “See that mouth of yours. I have the patience for women in my life but I do not understand why I find you so annoying, so irritating” as he approaches me and touches my cheek “Yet so fucken beautiful because all I want to do is bury myself inside of you. Now that I have a taste of you, I can’t get enough. One fuck wasn’t enough.”

I jumped on him and said, “Fuck you, Chris!” I felt like I should have been offended and angry but it wasn’t like that. I wasn’t aware of his feelings and now my feelings. 

We both were tearing our clothes off and fucking on the bed again until I couldn’t feel my legs anymore.


	4. Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Urnie is Marc in this story (Same character from Ugly Betty)

We went to the grocery shop and bought things for him. He was taking me with him because we both are on holidays. We were working out the trips and times where we want to host parties for Tara and then we discussed potential meetups.

Chris had his baseball hat on and I had mine too. The last thing we needed was paparazzi.

I laughed as I watched Chris piled beer into his cart. I piled junk food, dip, vegetables and fruits.

Every now and then, Chris would slide his hand over my ass causing me to jump.

I called him “Pervert”

Chris couldn’t help it but he felt like a teenager again. All the innocent touches and groping was turning him on. He hasn’t felt like that in a long time. I got to the ice cream aisle and we were debating which ones were the best flavors. 

I tell him “Seriously Strawberry Haagen dazs is the best. Have you ever had ice cream?”

Chris says “No! Chocolate is the best. How could you ever say chocolate isn’t good.”

I corrected him, “Strawberry flavor is the best. I never said chocolate wasn’t good because whoever says that is a monster.”

We both tried to keep a stern face but we both laughed. We always managed to fight over everything.

I went in and grabbed tubs of Strawberry ice cream and one chocolate for him.

Chris teases “Going soft on me?”

I shook my head and said “Oh no! I pity the fool with substandard taste.” that landed a small smack on my ass.

I was shocked because if anyone was standing in the aisle they would have heard it and I was going to tackle Chris right there. He looked like he was shocked as well because he wouldn’t ever hurt anyone or intentionally hurt anyone.

For some reason that smack on my ass triggered something. We both needed to get the fuck out of the grocery shop.

I gritted “You’re going to get it, Evans.”

Chris says “I’m sorry!”

I pushed my cart to the checkout lane and we were paying.

I grabbed the keys and drove us to the hill top where most teenagers would have gone to have sex in the car back in the day. It’s middle of the day where everyone is at work. I scanned the surrounding and didn’t see anyone.

Chris looks around and says “Don’t we have to get back, you bought ice cream.”

I moved on to him and he quickly removed his seatbelt pants and freed himself “Hit me again.”

He smacked my ass before grabbing them causing both of us to groan. It felt so good and then Chris couldn’t help himself as he kissed me hard pulling me towards him. I was pumping his hard penis before I sliding him inside.

We both were moaned into each other’s mouths and I whispered “This is gonna be quick and fast. Can’t have those ice cream melting.”

I rode him so hard as he mewed. It was so intense as we both chased our edges. It was only minutes before he came inside me again. Thank god the windows were tinted.

Chris jokes “Didn’t think smacking your ass was going to lead to this.”

I was still straddling him so I smacked his chest “Don’t get used to it!”

We both pulled apart and laughed. He reaches for the kleenex box and we clean each other up before Chris drives us back.

My legs were completely sore and so was my lady parts.

Chris looked at me and said “I feel like a teen again.”

I smiled “Yea same.”

Chris asks “How are you feeling?”

I said “Very sore.”

Chris says “Same. I think we need to rest. I’ll drop you off and help you with the groceries but I’m heading back home before…”

I teased “Before we fuck again? Tara and Kyle should be home soon. I don’t think it’s even possible.” I sighed as in being disappointed.

I spoke too soon because we brought the groceries home and quickly put everything away. Chris took me against the Kitchen island from behind. He lifted my dress and the rest was history as I heard his unbuckled his belt. 

It was getting too dangerous for us to get caught but it thrilled us to the core.

Whatever this was, it wasn’t going away anytime soon.

_______________________________________________

Later tonight, we were meeting up with the gals while the guys did their own thing watching sports.

The ladies decided to go shopping, dinner and go back to Lisa’s house for girl talk.

Lisa asks “Y/N, you didn’t answer my text.”

I smiled “I can’t say Lisa. Just know it’s a little bird.”

Lisa turns to Carly, Tara, Shanna and me.

Carly asks “What happened?”

Lisa brought it up and she realized that not everyone knows. 

I smiled and said “Oh it’s nothing, Lisa wanted to know how I found out about her 50 shades of Grey book in her secret library.”

Lisa’s face turns red and then Shanna says “Scott probably told you. He yelled and screamed about it during last year’s thanksgiving dinner confronting mom about it.”

I knew but I acted shocked “Yea no one told me until last night.”

Tara was brawling as she had too much wine tonight “I’ve read those books years ago.”

I cheers her “Yea I know! You gave them to me as well for christmas. It was good and it opened the whole erotica library for me.”

Tara laughs “You gave us the Crossfire series.”

Lisa chips in surprising everyone “We all want a Gideon in our lives.”

Shanna screams “Mom!”

Lisa drinks her wine and says “What? A woman can’t enjoy some erotica. Don’t judge me!”

Carly laughs “What did you do Y/N? You corrupted everyone!”

I pointed at Tara “She started it first.”

Tara sighs and says “I’m scared, you guys! I worry that our romance would fizzle out. Would marriage change the romance?”

We all sat there and were thinking.

I simply said “I’m sorry! I can’t help you much there, Tara. I’m not in any kind of relationship right now and my advice wouldn’t help you.”

I drank my wine.

Carly says “It’s different when you’re married especially after having kids. I felt like our relationship is there but it’s buried under so many layers as well.”

Shanna nods and says “It’s different when other factors come to play but you both have to put the effort in to make it work.”

Lisa was sad because she knew her relationship broke down after having four kids. It was insane and I can tell she’s sad about it so I held her hand.

Lisa simply looks at me and says “Thank you! You’ve always been there for me and it’s weird to say this to a lady who's as old as my son that you truly are my best friend.”

I simply tell her “I got you. My mother should have been here for you but we managed to do well. You made the effort to see me and we kept in contact. It always takes effort to get here.”

Lisa smiled and wanted to cry as I hugged her.

Tara, Shanna and Carly were discussing relationships but they watched us both hug each other.

Tara points at me and Lisa “See right there! You guys are right. Relationships require effort between two parties.”

____________________________________________

I brought a drink Tara back home and the guys were still partying in the backyard and discussing world events. 

As soon as I made sure that Tara was resting in her bed. I went to grab some water to drink in the kitchen. Sebastian came forward into the kitchen and makes conversation.

Sebastian asks “Hey there! How have you been?”

I smiled “I’ve been good. What about you? I was going to ask, what are you doing in Boston?”

Sebastian says “Chris thought it was good that I get away from the big city. I live in New York and since he’s home he invited me over to hang for a bit.”

I was curious “Where do you live?”

He answers without hesitation “Upper west and you?”

I answered “Upper east. The company pays for it. Not much of a choice.”

Sebastian lights up and says “Maybe we can get some coffee or run.”

I looked at him and smiled “As friends only.”

Sebastian had that smirk “God, did I make it awkward? You’re seeing someone? Scott told me you’re not with someone so…”

I smiled and said “Please don’t tell anyone but definitely as friends is fine. I enjoy running in the park around 5:30am. What about you?”

Sebastian looked at me and said “Funny, I often run around that time too. How have we not run into one another?”

I couldn’t help but tease “Are you sure you’re running? Perhaps it’s just a power walking that you do since you’re over 100 years old.”

Sebastian laughs “Wow you are a fan!”

I smiled “I loved the comic books, always had them when I was a kid.”

He asks “So what’s your favorite restaurant in New York?”

I said “Frank’s diner and yours?”

He answers “Andy’s Shawarma”

I looked up and asked “Where’s that?”

He smiles “Down the streets on the ninth and 45th. Best one ever.”

I shook my head and said “You’re a new yorker!”

He asks me “Are you not?”

I grinched “I live there but I’m not super in love with it. Boston is still in my blood.”

He faked a wound to his heart and said “Oh no! How did we miss converting you?”

I smiled “I love the food and entertainment but I work most of the time so it’s hard to enjoy it.

Sebastian asks “How have you done all the tourist attractions in New York?”

I smiled “Not quite. I went to school there and started working. I’ve spent more time traveling outside of the country or other cities but been working since. It’s a little hard when you’re always writing new content.”

He asks “Where have you been Y/N?”

I asked him “Have you toured Boston yet?”

Sebastian smiles “No! That bugger hasn't taken me out much. Maybe you should show me around and I’ll show you New York.”

I shook my head and said “You’re persistent.”

Chris was walking in as he already caught us chatting and smiling from the window. He didn’t understand why Sebastian kept coming after me but he could see it. I was single and beautiful. Who wouldn’t?

Sebastian asks Chris “Are you guys done with the beer? I was getting more.”

Chris says “Yes I can see that. Taking a very long time to get the beer to chat up with Y/N.” as he turns to me “where’s Tara?”

I answer “Tara’s drunk and she’s sleeping now.”

Chris says to Sebastian “I can take you out to Boston tomorrow and we can tour the city with Scott. Don’t complain about the walk. Now get the beers before the guys come in and wake up Tara.”

Sebastian turns to me “Join us tomorrow. I’m sure you don’t want to stay home bored while they all head to work.”

I try to get out of it but then Chris says “She’s busy.”

I glared at Chris “Excuse me, she can speak for herself.”

Sebastian waited for me.

I said “I’m sorry! I’m busy tomorrow with some calls about work. Hope you enjoy it with Mr. Grumpy ass here.”

Sebastian winks “Join us if you can.” as he grabs the beers and heads out to talk with the guys.

Chris turns to me and quietly says “Go to your room.”

I crossed my arms “No!”

Chris grins “I’m sure I can try to take you apart here.”

I shook my head and told him “I’m too tired. I’m going to sleep.” as I walked towards the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Chris came into the bathroom and he touched me while I was brushing my teeth. He pulled the top of my dress to access my breasts.

I felt my body resume being on fire but I was sore so I told him “Stop Evans!”

Chris stops and steps away from me “Is it because of him? You do know he’s my friend.”

I glared at him and finished brushing my teeth to rinse my mouth. 

I tell him “What the fuck Evans? Do I look like a slut to you? I said Stop because my body is very sore from today’s events if you haven’t noticed. You’re implying that I want to fuck your friend.”

Chris apologizes “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said that.” he stepped in my way making sure that I’m not leaving the bathroom until he got a word in.

I tell him “Move out of the way Evans!”

Chris blurts out “I’m sorry! That wasn’t my intention. I was jealous.”

I looked at him and said “He just wanted to get to know me.”

Chris nods and he looks down “I know he’s interested in you. He’s been talking about you since he met you.”

I looked up to him and said “What do you want me to do? I’ve already tried to ignore him and now he knows that I’m seeing someone.”

Chris smiles and he has the puppy eyes “Really?” like he was surprised.

I looked at him and said “Now move, you big idiot. I need to sleep. I have a conference call tomorrow with my team. They would think I’m dead for being away 3 days without checking my emails.”

Chris kisses me on my cheek and says “Good night!” before leaving the bathroom to head back to the boys. I watched him go and he looked like he was bouncing in his walk. He was very happy.

That made me smile.

I went back to the bathroom to clean my face and apply night cream before heading to bed.

_____________________________________

The next morning, I was on a conference call since 6:30am after my run around the block. 

My assistant, Marc (Picture Michael Urie from Ugly Betty) was on the screen and said “Did you know that I miss you and sassyness? It’s chaotic here.”

I smiled “I told you to take breaks. I’m not there so you don’t have Daenerys on your back.”

Marc looked deadpanned “How did you know about your new nickname?”

I smirked “You had your chat window open.”

Marc says “I think the name is fitting given how you slay all the masters around here. Daniel (old editor for GQ) has been hovering around here since you left. We think he’s trying to get his seat back.”

I said “Don’t be too concerned. He’s just upset that he’s stuck with the National Geographic Magazine which by the way could be quite awesome.”

Marc smiles “Only you would have thought that Y/N. Only you can revitalize National Geographic Magazine to where it is today making it so fun and hip. The young people should thank you for your service.”

I got up and moved the laptop to the kitchen counter as I was making food for myself.

I tell Marc “As long as Daniel doesn’t stop you guys from working. The moment you see any sudden changes, let me know. I can come back earlier.”

Marc shook his head and said “You’re going to work on the bigger covers and I suggest that you line up the celebrities on the list. Daniel already had Chris Evans lined up for upcoming month, I’m confirming with Ryan Reynolds, Leonardo Dicaprio, David Beckham…”

I looked around and said “Add Eddie Redmayne from that new wizard movie.”

Chris started to get in while Kyle and Tara were hovering for breakfast.

I ask Tara “Name hot male celebrities that you want to see in GQ.”

Tara smiles with sparkling eyes and I added “young too. Not too old.”

Kyle took a sip of his coffee while I turned the laptop to my friends “Marc, Kyle, Tara and Chris is here so don’t say anything I don’t want you to say. Just make notes of what they list. I’ll be back.”

I went to the washroom.

Marc was shocked and said “Oh my god, is that Chris Evans?!?!? Tara, your best friend is there.”

Tara smiles “Oh yes, the man comes over for breakfast.”

Marc smiles “I should be there for this meeting, in person it is so much better.”

Chris gives a charming smile and says “Hi Marc! Nice to meet you.”

Marc says “I love you… I mean I love you in the movie, what's your number?”

Chris was shocked that Marc didn’t mention avengers at all because Marc loved chick flicks more than Action. 

Tara had to ask “So Marc, how’s your boyfriend Tom?”

Marc rolled his eyes and said “Seriously Tara? You’re popping my bubble with Chris Evans.”

I came back and I knew Marc was going to be all over Chris Evans so I came into the screen and said “What did you do Marc? Didn’t I tell you to behave?”

Marc was fanning himself and said “How could you not be sweating? I’d be sweating for that man.”

I laughed and joked “Oh god Marc, get back with the task at hand. All the movies you see coming up this year, call the actors in them see if they are available for an issue. Arrange them to new york and call Jimmies. Arrange them to be on air as well.”

Marc smiles “Are you sure you don’t want to do a bunch of issues, charities, shows for each celebrity that comes through?”

I smiled “You got to give them more than one reason to do everything for us. Convenience is key. Anyways, arrange them and I’ll compile a list. Also, add Sebastian Stan to that list. He said he’s good to go. I’ll send over his agent’s contact after this.” I looked at my phone and Sebastian confirmed he would be free in 2 months.

Marc screams “ahhh! You got the winter soldier? Holy shit! You’ve been wanting to do an issue on that man for so long.”

I gritted out “Marc, I need you to be a fucken professional right now.”

Marc noticed my tone like I wanted to conceal something and he read the clues right away and said “I’m sorry! Okay, I’m excited for you since you have such a crush on the man.”

I shut my eyes as I knew Chris was looking at me and I was avoiding to look up and said “Try to get Chris Hemsworth and Chris Pine.”

Marc says “Don’t be mad. I’ll get you lattes when you come back.”

I rolled my eyes and said “You do that everyday. Now go make those arrangements. Also, Tara and the girls are coming next month. Book BTS, broadway show and I need you to block some dates.”

Marc asks “What’s happening?”

Tara comes into the screen with her ring. 

Marc and Tara started screaming and I was having a headache.

I went to my bedroom as they both were chatting up a storm. Kyle was getting ready to leave for work. Chris came into my room and teased “You had a crush on Sebastian?”

I looked up to Chris and said “Yes I did. I was a big fan for Winter Soldier.”

Chris asks “What about Captain America?”

I looked up at him and said “He’s too good. I’m not attracted to good.” causing him to scoff “Stop being jealous. Tara can read vibes off you and you’re an open book. The last thing I need right now is her freaking out and having false hope about the both of us.”

That may have come out a little wrong but it was the truth.

Chris asks “False hope?”

I looked at him and said “You know how it is in the dating world. Whatever this is, it could mean many things. She got engaged and we got lonely thinking about ourselves. We hooked up and maybe it feels a little more but I’m not ready to let Tara know. She’s happy and engaged and she’s getting married. I’d like to make sure she remains happy until then. You and I both know Tara would be hurt if she knew about us and we didn’t work out. Same for everyone we know.”

Chris nods and he admits it’s all true.

I can hear Tara looking for us and I yell “Get out of my room Evans! Stop questioning my man crush and stop teasing me.”

Chris caught the cue and said “Don’t you break Sebastian’s heart by misleading him on. You hurt him, I’ll end you.”

Tara was at my door with her hands on her hips “Hey you two! You both need to be separated. Chris leaves her alone. She’s just doing her job.” she pushes Chris out of the room to shut the door on his face.

Tara turns to me and says “Oh my god, you like Sebastian! He’s such a cutie. Carly and I are so vouching for you two to be together.”

I shook my head and said “I can’t hook up with him especially if we plan to work together. It’s unprofessional.”

Tara had her hands together and said “I really hope you two can get closer after the interview. Maybe then, he’ll be your plus one at the wedding.” she winked at me. 

Chris was still behind the door listening to us. It was hard for him to pretend nothing was happening between us. I find it hard to swallow as well but I simply kept with the charades.


	5. Fire

Next few days have been relaxing. Chris took Sebastian around and we ended up at the same party which was a BBQ. 

I got the text message from my assistant, Marc that I needed to head back home asap. Daniel (old editor) had something up his sleeve and I had to put out a fire. 

Chris was asking me “What’s wrong?”

I turned to him and said “Marc confirmed that Daniel convinced the man on this month’s cover not to proceed. We didn’t fucken have a contract to finalize it. That was missing. The issue is almost ready for printing. How the fuck did this happen? I have to go because we need to replace him with someone else immediately. I got three days to bring in someone for replacement.”

I went up to Tara and Carly to excuse myself from the rest of the activities for the rest of the weekend, there’s a work crisis. I said my goodbyes and headed to my room to start packing.

Tara turns to Chris and says “Hey Chris, can you help her? I don’t know much about your schedule. You’re supposed to be on the GQ next month. Maybe you can fill in. Check with your agent and publicist. Please!”

Chris nodded and followed me into my bedroom as I was done packing my stuff. I was on the phone with Marc “Hey! See if you can grab his colleague to do the issue. I really want to send a big fuck you to the ass whose causing me to cut my vacation short.”

Marc exhausted those options and confirmed “I thought of it too and tried. They said no. What if you can ask Chris Evans?”

I answered “I don’t want to ask him because he’s off and supposed to be enjoying time with his family.” but I felt Chris come up behind me and he held me from behind. 

Then I turned around and he said “I’ll do it.”

I changed my tone and said “Hey Marc, Chris Evans says he’ll do it. Can you reach out to his agent and publicists and line up the party?”

Chris started pulling out his phone and called his agent “Hey! GQ editor, Y/N L/N will reach out to you about the issue. They want to move up the schedule. I’m okay with it. I’m sorry to drag you in while you’re on holidays. Agree to their terms and don’t ask for more pay. Just go with it. It’s a favor for a friend. Let our publicists know.”

Once he hung up, I teased “Now I’m a friend Evans? Are you going soft on me?”

Chris says “That’s the least I can do for all the scandals against me that you demolished over the years.”

I looked up and asked “How did you know?”

Chris asks “Why did you do those things for me when I’ve been such a jerk to you?”

I looked away and said “Well Lisa, Tara and Carly are my friends. Even though you have been a pain in my ass, I did it for them.”

Chris looks at me and says “I can tell when you’re lying. You have been treating me like a friend. I was a big idiot not to see it.”

I said “I have to go and I’ll see you tomorrow in New York?” Because having this conversation was hard for me.

Chris stood up and said “How are you going back?”

I said “Driving.”

Chris says “Well I’m coming with you. Drive me home so I can pack a bag and we will head to New York together. You can arrange the photoshoots and what not while I drive.” and he got up close enough to whisper in my ear “Since it’s last minute, I’m sure staying at your place would be fine right?” He kissed my cheek before leaving my room.

It was so strange how much has changed in the last 5 days. I was getting a warm and fuzzy feeling with him. God this was bad. I’m falling for that Jerk, Chris Evans.

We had to say bye to everyone and then Sebastian Stan decided that he needed to go back home too. It made sense that he hitched the ride with us.

I wanted to laugh as Chris tried to maintain his calm exterior look. 

The three of us got into the car and were driving to New York after making a pit stop at Chris Evan’s house. I was making phone calls and arrangements. Sebastian agreed to be in the next issue replacing Chris Evans.

I didn’t get to go inside Chris’ home. I didn’t want to intrude since I was never invited over. His house looked nice and no one could tell it’s a celebrity’s house. It was private and away from Main Street.

I stayed outside as the men went in to pack. 

I picked up the call from Marc.

Marc calls me “Everything is ready to go! We will have still have our jobs if we can pull this off.”

I tell him “Book for a surprise session at the children’s hospital for Chris evan’s and I’ll ask if Sebastian wants to join. It will be good publicity plus see if Jimmies are willing to add Chris Evans on air.”

Marc says “You’re going to be so proud of me. The photo shoot will also include a charity ad for the children’s hospital and I’ve booked a time slot for the weekend and you will take him out for dinner at the executive club downtown with all expenses covered. I’ll get you VIP tickets to a Tom Hiddleston show so that it looks like Chris is supporting a cast member’s show.”

I added “Make sure you get tickets for yourself and Tom as well. Plus I’ll convince Chris to take a photo with you.”

Chris teases me at the doorstep “Really now? I expect more than just steak!” as he sticks out his tongue gesturing there’s more to it then just food. The man was going to eat me out.

Marc laughs “I thought he was your nemesis!”

I corrected Marc “He’s upgraded to being a pain in my ass.”

Marc jokes “Ass pains are great if you know what I mean.”

I huffed “Marc, no! Don’t go there. Alrighty, go rest. I should be back in 4 hours and will see you tomorrow at 8am.”

Sebastian was dropping his bags in the trunk and I was going to sit in the front when Sebastian opened the back passenger door for me. Chris looks at me and Sebastian before he says “Seb sit in the front, Y/N sit in the back.”

Seb whines “Let me sit in the back.”

Chris says “I need you to keep me awake and navigate. She can stay in the back while she does her work. I don’t want her to irritate me.”

I gave a dirty look at Chris and I gestured ‘cutting his throat’ making Chris worried that he pisted me off. Sebastian just sees us both being ourselves, the old bickering couple.

I sat at the back and I started working on my laptop firing away topics and questions as I asked Chris. I made notes of it as we went.

My boss was freaking out as he called but then I calmed him down and confirmed that Chris Evans has agreed to come this weekend for a photoshoot. We just needed to move the spread.

In the car, it was awkward to have Chris drive in the front, Sebastian was sitting next to him. Chris didn’t want Sebastian near me. 

I got the call from our photographer, Vince.

Vince says “Y/N, what is this? Why is your assistant asking me to reshoot the photos with Chris Evans? What happened to smith?”

I explained everything and Vince was being an ass. 

I rebuttal “Vince, we will double the pay for this shootif you do this last minute shoot for Chris Evans. Right now, I need you to pull your big boy pants and get your ass to tomorrow’s shoot unless you don’t ever want to take photos for GQ anymore then I will have to find your replacement.” I waited for Vince to respond and he was being annoyed.

Vince says “You owe me one. Good night!”

I smiled and called Marc “Line up another photographer. If Daniel truly wants to fuck with me, Vince might not show up. I need someone who can take contemporary yet fun photos.”

Sebastian mentions “I have a photographer who might be available. She’s very popular with fashion shows and her name is Stephanie.”

I was shocked and said “You mean Stephanie Munch? You know her?”

Seb winks “Sure do! Let me give her a call.” he started to make a few calls to reach for Stephanie.

I continued with Chris and the details about his life.

I asked Chris “What’s your favorite food? Is it still Grilled Cheese or Cereal any time of the day?”

Chris scoffs “You know about that?”

I answered “Tara mentions how you can eat cereal as a late night snack. If you could, you would eat it anytime and anywhere.”

Chris answers “Yea I love both of them. Can’t live without them.”

I asked “What’s your favorite sport?”

Chris touches his chin and says “That’s a tough one. I used to play a lot of soccer growing up but now, I’m content with Basketball, football and volleyball.”

I asked “what about golf? Heard Tara mentioned you showed off and what not.”

Chris shakes his head and says “I tell Tara too much. I’m okay with golf and would play with the guys but I prefer playing a real ball sport.”

Sebastian jumps in and says “She’s free but I have to take her out this weekend.”

I smiled and said “thank you so much Sebastian. You’re saving my career. Please arrange with her for 10am. Gives enough time for Vince to do these shots if he shows up then Stephanie can step in. I’ll arrange your date with her. If we can, I would like to take you all for dinner.”

Sebastian smiles “That would be great like a double date.” As he winks at me.

To change topics, I ask Sebastian “Would you both be free to visit the hospital after the photoshoot? The kids would love it.”

Both Chris and Sebastian said sure. I told them we will make arrangements.

During the ride, I was passing out in the back.

Sebastian looked and took his sweater to place it on me as a blanket.

Seb tells Chris “She’s so cute when she sleeps. So where are you staying while in New York?”

Chris says “She made an arrangement for a guest suite in her building.” it was a white lie.

Seb nods “Lucky you! I wished I could spend more time with her but I guess next month, I’ll have my chance.”

Chris asks “Are you into her?”

Seb looks at me and nods “Of course, she’s a wonderful person and I can’t wait to get to know her better.”

Chris asks “What if she’s already with someone else?”

Seb whispers “She did tell me there’s someone else and she’s very private about it which I like. Makes me want to fight for her more. Whoever that man is…”

Chris whispers “I heard she’s into women.”

Seb says “No way! Fuck! I’m out of the league! That’s weird, her friends even said she’s crazy about me!”

Chris was shocked and asked “What did they say?”

Seb answers “She had a crush on the winter soldier for so long and when I met her, she was in awe, they wanted us to be together. There’s no way she’s a lesbian. She wouldn’t have a crush on him if she was a lesbian right? Her best friends wouldn’t try to push us together right?”

Chris was holding the wheel for control but he had to pretend that it wasn’t affecting him so he smiled “maybe you’re right.”

Sebastian laughs “You’re just irritated by her. Can you explain what happened? Why are you two like frenemies?”

Chris puffs out “There’s not enough time for that. I guess we just didn’t get along since we were kids. Her parents used to live next door to us. Our parents got really close. You know how I’m like with people.”

Sebastian admits “I’ve never seen you treat a lady like the way you do with Y/N. she’s like a guy friend to you.”

Chris nods at the assessment “Yea I guess I treat her like one of the dudes but that’s because she’s so competitive when we were kids. She was so good at sports, it kind of made me jealous.”

Sebastian laughs “Really?”

Chris mentions “She hits a home run, she can do a lay up, she’s the best soccer goalie I know, dude, you would have been a fan. I’m just the opponent so I didn’t like her much. Plus she had her claws into Tara and Carly which pists me off.”’

Sebastian says “You know how you find that one person you don’t like and dislike like in the tv show how I met your mother, robin’s nemesis is…”

Chris answers “Patricia! You think Y/N is my Patricia!”

Sebastian laughs “Yes very much! You and her are like fire and water. Ready to blow up. Let’s just say no romantic relationship can last with you two being so dynamic. It’s just gonna blow up.”

Chris was worried and those were his fears. He didn’t want this to blow up and dissipate. 

Sebastian says “Hey! During the double date, you’re going with Steph so I can be Y/N’s.”

Chris was going to say something but Sebastian reminds him “The last thing we need is to make it difficult for Y/N! We are helping her and like your sis and mom have said, do it at all cost.”

We eventually dropped off Sebastian. I’ve told him to come to the shoot with Stephanie and we can let him meet the team that’s going to work on his next month and we will head to the hospital then. I’ll arrange everything for the evening including a Broadway show and dinner.

Chris was tired so we switched. I started driving the car to my building and got inside. 

We grabbed the bags and headed to my suite. 

We had approximately 10 more hours before it’s 8am. 

I left my phone and laptop to charge since it was almost dead. 

Chris walked around the apartment building. It was a corner unit and it has 2 bedrooms with an office. The view was beautiful with Central Park.

I went to grab us water and checked the fridge. There’s not a lot of food. 

I made a few calls to arrange breakfast, coffee and told the concierge to add a guest, Chris Evans. We will pick up the fob keys tomorrow. 

Chris took a seat at the kitchen island and asked “When did you buy this place?”

I smiled “not mine. Company’s. Mine is in queens and Brooklyn. I bought them many years ago with what’s left of my parent’s money and have been renting them out. I couldn’t ever afford this unit.”

Chris mentions “Heard editor makes quite a bit.”

I laughed “Not as much as actors. I’ve been buying real estates and trying to build a small empire.”

Chris smirks “You’re always full of surprises.”

I tell him “Well I do have plans. I want to have a family before 40 at this rate and at least a kid. It’s hard. Didn’t think I’ll be here alone at 35.”

Chris stood up and said “Same here.”

He walked around to get to me and pulled me into a kiss. I reciprocated and I felt his hands reached under my clothes trying to access my breasts. 

I moaned “Let’s shower first. Please Chris.”

Chris groans “Lead the way woman.”

He slapped my ass playfully but it was driving both of us nuts. Chris has never treated any woman in his life the way he does with me. He loved riling me up and getting some reactions out of me. 

As soon as we brush our teeth. We removed our clothes and headed in the shower. We couldn’t keep our hands off one another. I was on my knees and I was deep throating him causing him to say “Y/N! Baby, we got all night. Don’t finish me off so soon.”

I laughed “Baby? Don’t go sweet on me evans! I do what I like.”

I bob my head and I massaged his balls causing him to lose himself and next thing I knew he held my head as he came deep inside my throat. I choked a bit but then he was so satisfied that it was worth it. I pulled away and Chris bent down to grab me up and kissed me so hard. 

I pushed him towards the water as we washed up.

I had to admit he was gentle and sensual.

I asked him “Why haven’t you swept up a woman? There’s got to be a lot of women throwing themselves at you.”

Chris was soaping me as he groped everything possible. 

Chris answers “I wanted someone who sees me not captain America or the actor. It got harder because of their motives. I’ve been dating and what not but the ladies aren’t genuine. My last girlfriend, Jenny, is an amazing gal but she couldn’t stand being harassed and bullied online. People didn’t think she was pretty enough and it got to her.” He sounded alone and sad “what about you?”

I sadly smile “Sorry to hear but I’m kind of glad you’re here now. I have dated men but let’s say they feel competitive with me. It’s hard to hear that I wouldn’t want to be home, building a family and raising the kids traditionally. Men say they are for feminist but their hearts can’t handle it. Plus my work can be intense.”

Chris nods as he totally understands and he touches my cheeks “I’m glad I’m here too.” We finished our shower and stepped out to dry up. I helped him dry his hair and he helped dry mine. We didn’t wear anything but walked naked to my bedroom. It was a nice beautiful king size bed with a nice closet. 

Chris walks into the closet and says “I can see why the men would be scared. This closet is worth a lot, Gucci, Chanel and etc.”

I smiled “I’ve never paid for those. Perks of becoming editor for fashion magazines.”

I laid on the bed naked and waited for him. I was on my belly as I played with my phone. Making sure there’s no more fires to put out.

Chris came over and he laid on the bed but his head was on my ass.

He was squeezing and massaging it then he raised my hips so he could kiss and suck on my folds. It was so intimate that I wasn’t sure how to react. 

I put my phone on the nightstand and I held onto the sheets as he continued to play with me. I felt his fingers moving inside me. I groaned “Yes Chris! That’s so good.”

Chris tells me “You look so good on this bed baby!” Again with the new nickname.

He helps me turn onto my back. He rounded my legs onto his shoulders as he starts to eat me out while his hands came up to my breasts.

The man was tall and he made sure to lock me in this position so I couldn’t run but wither under him.

I came so hard with his tongue. 

I looked down as I saw him grin “Chris, you fucken dork!”

He glared at me and started to move upwards “You're being an unappreciating little…” he moved upwards and plunged into me losing all senses.

He felt my resistance and he withdrew to push back in.

The both of us were high as we both became breathless. 

By the third push, Chris was all the way shealth inside of me.

Chris whispers “You’re so fucken tight.”

I tease back “You’re not exactly small, Evans! I feel so full.”

Chris smiles “tell me when you’re ready for me to fuck you until you can’t walk. I want to see you struggle getting out.”

I was excited “Jesus! You better fuck me long and hard. I love it when you go all dark on me.”

He kissed my neck and he knew it was turning me on big time “Oh baby, it’s going to be a long night. No sneaking around. I get to do whatever the hell I want with you for this entire weekend.”

I kissed him and asked “You sure it’s just the weekend?”

Chris started moving “Once I’m done, you probably ship me back to Boston.”

I teased “Sex addiction clinic.”

He was giving me long deep strokes causing me to feel brain dead. He was intoxicated watching his penis disappear inside of me but he can feel me clenching on him so hard that he was going to orgasm so soon but he didn’t. 

He held himself up and moved at an angle that he knew he was hitting my G spot.

I hung onto his bicep and I remember a bunch of foul words came out and I didn’t realize I said “Chris, please! I love it.”

Chris held on to me as he fucked me harder causing the bed to slam harder into the wall. We both screamed in ecstasy at the same time. 

Chris couldn’t help but feel his entire body shudder. 

I smiled “Chris, you’re so fucken good. I don’t think I can go back to dry spell.”

Chris says “Same! I’m going to need to see you for my dose of amazing sex.”

We fucked at the nice open window again in the middle of the night then went back to sleep. 

—————————————————

I usually wake up 5:30am for my morning run but Chris wouldn’t let me leave the bed. It ended up he mounted me from the back doggy style as I tried to leave the bed. 

The man had so much energy as he ram me from the back. At some point I touched his thigh and said “Gentle Chris! I’m really sore.”

Chris talks dirty “Oh baby, that’s the plan, I want you to walk funny today and all you could think about is me being inside of you.” As he gives it to me hard. I didn’t object since it was turning me on.

He came deep inside of me while I felt bliss from my orgasm. 

It wasn’t enough for him. I straddle his lap after resting a bit because he placed my hand on his boner causing me to groan “you’re crazy!”

As I moved my hips, he was kissing every inch of my body possible abs making my nipples sensitive.

I said “I was supposed to be back putting out fire but instead you’re trying to burn me.”

Chris touches my breasts and says “Best way to die is from all these pleasure. No life regrets.”

He took up the pace by lifting his hips.

I felt like my body was exploding with something new. I haven’t had this much sex before. Chris rolled us over and I laid down as he took me again.

I could feel my legs were wearing out. I don’t know if I could even put on power heels after this, 

_________________________________

We showered before getting dressed. He wore his clean cut white t-shirt light jacket and jeans with a hat. I wore my black dress to the knees, red pumps and a white LV cross bag with necessities. I placed my laptop and ipad in the shoulder bag.

Breakfast and coffee was in the kitchen ready. 

I thank my chef, Connie for preparing everything. We would be out for the rest of the days but breakfast is needed for the next 2 more days.

Chris asks “You guys have personal chefs?”

I answered “There’s a lot of magazine editors and executives in this building. She’s hired to arrange our food so we don’t have to deal with it. Part of the perks.”

I was eating my food quickly while Chris tried to kiss my neck. I moved away and said “I can’t look like I just had sex walking into work. Today, I need to kick Daniel’s balls for trying to sabotage me. I need the bitching look.”

It caused Chris to laugh because I was serious.

Chris pulls my hand and he captures my head as he devours my lips with so much passion.

We were kissing so much that I wanted him to ravish me here but I can’t. My legs were worn out and I pushed Chris away.

I shook my head “Please Chris! I need to be able to stand today.”

Chris teases “I like it when you beg.” he kisses my neck and then pulls away “Okay, let’s finish and go.”

We quickly ate breakfast and cleaned the plates. Chris and I couldn’t touch each other after we walked out of the door. We acted like just friends and went downstairs to get his fob key.

My concierge, Taylor asks “Do you want the fob to remain active for a specific amount of time?”

I looked up to Chris and then to Taylor “Keep it open until I ask you to shut it down.”

Chris was surprised as he hooked the fob to his own keys. He was happy that he would have access to my place until I chose to shut him out. 

We got into a car and they were driving us to the photoshoot.

Chris knew he shouldn’t be touching me. Since the window between the driver and us were up.

Chris placed his hand on mine. I smiled as I was looking out the window.

This was the beginning of something. I just don’t know what it was.


	6. Mine

Chris was amazing. Marc managed to get the fashion designers to come in last minute.

Just as I predicted Vince didn’t show up. Marc called and it went to voicemail. 

Sebastian and Stephanie walked in. I introduced myself and asked if she was interested in doing more shoots down the road. She would like it.

The first picture was him on a skateboard wearing some spunk wear like a motorcycle jacket with white pants. The man looked amazing in those jeans and a dark shirt. We removed the jacket and his muscles were nice under the shirt. 

Second picture we were up against the brick wall. He was wearing a suit sitting on the ground with cake. Chris had to eat cake and look sexy. 

I was impressed at how good he did it. While I was looking at him, he licked his lips making it look so erotic and cute. I think my panties got wet. Perhaps we can have a cake later tonight in bed. No that would dirty the sheets. 

Third Photo was him holding balloons like he’s flying away with a bouquet. It was colorful and cute. 

Fourth photo was outdoors by the tree. He’s leaning against a tree with the sun rays. He was in casual running wear. 

Sebastian kept me on the side and we were chatting. He was telling me funny stories of how they filmed winter soldier and captain america.

Sebastian asks “Where did you book Chris to stay?”

I lied “Hyatt on 5th.”

Sebastian was shocked at my answer because he’s pretty sure Chris said he was staying in my building which is upper east. So he decided to play along. 

I asked “How is Thanos going to die?”

Sebastian points at me “You’re trying to get me in trouble.”

I did the zipping of my lips gesture “Promise not to tell anyone.” he was thinking hard and then he shook his head.

Sebastian says “I’m going to need to be wine and dine before I talk.”

I smirked “Smooth! Does that work with others?”

Sebastian says “I’ve only worked this hard for you.”

We both froze a bit. I looked away and then to Chris. His eyes were on us. I felt like I was caught.

I smiled and turned to Sebastian “Sorry! I’m really seeing someone and I just didn’t tell my girlfriends because I’m not sure where it’s going.”

Sebastian says “That lucky bastard.” He’s suspecting it’s Chris and will plan to solve this mystery later.

Chris walked up to us when he heard Sebastian’s last statement. He was glad to hear that I’m turning Sebastian away.

Chris says to Seb “I told you she’s trouble. Don’t put yourself out there to get hurt. Now, I think you should be on that date with Stephanie. The girl is sweet!”

Sebastian says “She’s a friend.” He’s seeing Chris’ intention to move The attention away from me.

Chris says “That’s always a good starting point.”

I walked away to talk to Stephanie and Marc. Sebastian noticed Chris looking at me and checking out my ass. 

I went to discuss the shots and images. Stephanie signed the contracts and compensation was negotiated. We discussed the future shoots we want her to take. I loved her work and angles.

I came up to Chris and said “We need you to sign the contract. Your agent and publicist has reviewed it.”

Chris followed me to the room where we can sign the documents. Meanwhile everyone was wrapping up. Sebastian and Stephanie were chatting as he had some plans to test Chris and I.

Chris signed all the documents on the ipad and we sent it off to the lawyers. Just as I turn to leave the room. Chris grabs a hold of me and kisses me at the wall.

I laughed and said “Chris, down! We are at work.”

Chris asks “Are you treating me like a dog?”

I whispered “I’m tempted to get cake for tonight.” as I winked at him and slowly I slid out of his hands and walked out of the room like the powerful woman I am.

Right after the shoot, we were heading to the hospital. Stephanie was taking photos of Chris and Sebastian with the kids. She got closer to Chris and it was cozy. She touched his muscles and face to adjust the shots and angles. I shouldn’t have been this bothered but a bit of me was jealous. 

At some point, I stepped out of the room and Sebastian noticed. He smirks as he confirms that I had feelings for captain America after all. I haven’t bickered with Chris for the last 6 hours. 

Cars were arranged for everyone to go back and refresh before dinner near broadway as we have tickets to Tom Hiddleston’s show.

Chris and I were kissing as soon we headed inside my suite. We didn’t even make it to the bed. He had me against the wall. We were in the hallway, Chris was unzipping me from my dress. He made me keep my pumps on as he took me from behind. It was hard and fast because we had to leave in 30 minutes to make it for dinner.

Chris moans against my neck “I’ve been wanting to bend you over earlier and take you against the brick wall.”

I moaned “I wanted to sit on your lap while you’re eating that cake earlier! How did you make cake eating so dirty?”

We both climaxed at the same time and then Chris slaps my butt as I walked away to clean myself and get dressed.

This time, I had a dark purple dress to my knees with nice matching black satin heels with ribbons around my ankles. I got my sparkle clutch and walked out.

Chris walks up to me and says “How can I let you leave this room without burying myself inside of you?” As he wrapped himself around me and touched my ass.

I loved the dirty talk and I told him “You can do that when we come back. I promise the wait is worthwhile. You still have 2 days left with me.” I winked.

Chris whines “Can we just stay in?”

I walked off swaying my hips and said “I’ll be back if you like. You can stay home.”

Chris says “Fuck that, I can’t have Sebastian trying to touch what is mine and Tom.”

I laughed “I have never met Tom before. I plan to ask him to join me on one of the issues.”

Chris looks at me “God help me, don’t get me jealous. It’s just talk, right? Don’t flirt in front of me. I might not be able to control myself.”

I asked “Don’t you flirt with other women? I’ve seen you!”

Chris says “How’s this? If you know you’re going to flirt, just say you need a sprite. I know you hate them.”

I looked shocked “Wow! You remember how much I hate sprite?”

Chris smirks “Remember that one year in highschool, you found tonnes of sprite in your fridge and wondered who did that?”

I smacked his chest and said “You asshole! Oh my god, did you leave that sprite bottle under my pillow too.” he had the most guilty smile look. 

I shook my head as we left for the elevator. “You’re a dead man. I guess Karma is a bitch. I did scatter cheetos all over in your room once but that’s because you scared me during Halloween.”

Chris screams “What?” so loud that I think the entire building heard him.

I grin “You’re not the only prankster in town.”

Chris says “How did you? I left a clean room to eat lunch and then came back to an exploded cheetos room. My mom gave me so much shit. My room is on the Second floor. I thought my siblings did that but no one ever came forward or confessed.”

I smiled “I climbed a ladder.”

Chris looked stunned and he was shocked as I walked out of the elevator with grace and swaying my hips. He couldn’t help but check my ass out. He has always been an ass man. Whatever this was, he knew he was falling hard and fast.

We got into the car and headed to the restaurant.

Chris tried to hold my hand here and there under the table because we sat next to another meanwhile Sebastian and Stephanie sat across from us. I was engaged in conversation with Stephanie.

The food was so yummy and I told them all “Our company is paying so please enjoy it while you can. Drinks too.”

Stephanie was super duper adorable and she seemed fun. Sebastian was taking care of her while we got downstairs for the show. Chris and I stood apart in the elevator with Stephanie and Sebastian in front of us. 

Chris and I sass each other all night long but this time it’s different. We try not to be too savage against one another. We didn’t reach the main floor yet when the doors opened, two men came into the elevator.

One came between Chris and I. The man looked at me and said “Hi beautiful lady”

I smiled and looked away.

The man says “it’s rude when you don’t say anything back.”

I glared at him and said “Take a hint! Maybe a lady doesn’t want to speak because she isn’t interested.”

The man huffs and says “With that attitude, you’re so ugly.”

I huff back “With that attitude, you’re overcompensating for something small.”

The man was angry and he tried to swing but Chris grabs a hold of him and slams him to the wall of the elevator causing him to slide to the floor but his friend tries to go after Chris. I slammed my knee into his groin. Both Sebastian and Chris cringed for him. The other one that got slammed tried to attack me. I kicked him in the nuts as well.

Both men were on the ground.

I simply said “Don’t you ever strike a lady again, asshole.” Our elevator finally reached the main floor. Chris grabs a hold of me and pulls me out of the elevator. Both the men were crying on the floor.

Sebastian was impressed and he looked at me “That was some fast reflexes.”

Chris places me back on the ground while I readjust my dress because it rose up. 

I smiled “I lived in Brooklyn and let’s just say some people tried to mug me a few times. Let’s go!”

Sebastian asks “What happened?”

I said “I went to school and all I had was books. Some idiots ripped my backpack looking for money. I might have kicked a few thugs and then left for queens.”

Chris asks “Why did you leave Boston?”

I looked at Chris and realized I wasn’t ready to talk about that part of my life yet especially when it involves him so I told him a simple truth “There’s too many memories about my parents back there. I just needed to heal and move on. Plus there’s more opportunities here.”

Chris bought it so we left it as is. Stephanie asks “Where did you learn those moves?”

I smiled “I used to rent this studio over the boxing classes. Let’s just say I became close friends with the owner and got some free self defence lessons. I totally recommend them. They are in queens.”

Once we got to the theatre. We were early so we could go into the VIP lounge where I saw Marc and Tom.

Marc often stays by my side for introductions with celebrities so I can easily chat with them. 

Marc introduces his boyfriend to Chris, Seb and Stephanie. 

I held out my phone and asked everyone to get in for a group photo. Marc and Tom were going to love it for having photos with Sebastian and Chris. 

While I was backing up for photos, I told them one more. Just as I backed up, Tom Hiddleston was backing up as well for a photo. His ass meets my ass and we both jumped up. 

I resumed taking a photo while Tom Hiddleston stood behind me. He smiled and waited until I was done. I walked up to Marc and said “There now you got a photo with Chris.”

Marc turns me around and says “Your ass kissed Tom Hiddleston’s.”

I laughed as we got closer to Tom Hiddleston.

We waited until he finished photos. He spins around and says “My apologies for earlier.”

I smiled and said “I wasn’t looking behind me either. Hi! My name is Y/N, GQ’s new editor. This is my assistant Marc, he’s a big fan.”

Marc laughs “Please, you’re a big fan of Loki.”

I blushed while Tom looked at me and smiled “Really? What do you like about Loki?”

I answered honestly “He’s got powers. Not many avengers have that. If he uses it wisely, he can be the strongest. I enjoy that his character has multiple personalities and he’s just human with his own emotions which is why there’s so much drama.”

Tom smiles “I can see you have watched the movies.”

Marc adds “She’s read all the comic books.”

I jabbed Marc in the gut as Tom had eyes wide.

I answered “I’ve been a fan in reading. Well Mr. Hiddleston, I was wondering if you would be interested in joining GQ for an interview and be on one of our covers?”

Tom Hiddleston smiles as he says “Very much if we can discuss coffee sometime.”

Just then Chris and Sebastian joined us when Tom Hiddleston was shocked at the support.

Tom says “Hey Chris and Sebastian! I wasn’t expecting you guys!”

Chris smiles and says “Y/N is my friend. I just came to New York to do my cover for GQ this month and she arranged for us to come and show support.”

Tom smiles and looks at me “You’re a lucky man to have a friend like her. Y/N, I’d be happy to join you.”

Next thing we know Chris Hemsworth walked into the room and hugged Tom.

Marc gasps “Holy shit! Chris Hemsworth is here!” His boyfriend also named Tom tried to calm Marc down.

I was totally checking out Chris Hemsworth. 

Stephanie stood next to me and said “Isn’t he cute?”

I joked “Cute isn’t enough to describe that man.” I realized my mistake as Chris looked at me. I didn’t dare to look at him as I said “Wanna get a sprite?”

Chris was sending me daggers with his stares. I was getting ready to flirt with Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston. 

Chris Hemsworth says a few words and then he moves to Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan. They hugged and talked. 

Both Stephanie and I admitted that Chris Hemsworth is a wonderful creature with the body and height of a majestic god. We were acting like highschool girls.

Eventually Chris Evans brought Chris Hemsworth over to us and introduced us. 

Marc almost fainted when Chris Hemsworth said “It’s nice to meet you!”

Marc squeaks “The pleasure is all mine! You’re so handsome.”

Chris Hemsworth looks at me and says “Any friend of Chris and Sebastian’s is a friend of mine. How are you Y/N and Stephanie?”

Tom Hiddleston informs Chris Hemsworth “Y/N is GQ’s editor.”

I said “An editor who would love if you two can be featured on our covers for your upcoming movie, Thor Ragnarok. Plus we can make more promotional appearances with jimmy fallon and jimmy kimmel but most importantly, we encourage our guests to appear for the local children’s hospital for a special appearance and some proceeds of the issue will go to the charity.”

Chris Hemsworth smiles “That sounds amazing. When do we start?”

We shared contacts and will be in touch later but first I got a selfie with Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth. I sent it to the ladies chat group in Boston. I know Tara, Carly and Lisa have met them all due to Chris evans but this is for me. I finally got to meet Thor and Loki.

I was giddy and totally oblivious of Chris Evan’s glances. 

We watched the show and everyone was getting ready to go home. 

Stephanie came up to Chris and kissed him on the cheek as she placed her business card into his pocket. 

I was fuming but I had to try and act civil. Sebastian had a blast as he discovered that Chris and I have feelings for one another. He already started puzzling it together and realizes that we both are trying to keep it on the down low. 

Eventually we separate ways. I waved for a cab, Chris followed me like a kicked puppy.

Chris says “Y/N, I didn’t know she would do that.”

I responded “I don’t care.”

Chris says “Yes you do or you wouldn’t be this mad.”

I was quiet the entire way home. 

Chris tried touching me but I would retreat.

We walked through my lobby and were in the elevator. Chris had enough of the silent treatment as he moved in front of me “Please Y/N! I didn’t do anything and I don’t know why she reached up to kiss me. I only have eyes for you.”

I pouted and he smiled as he got closer. He kissed my cheek because I didn’t want to give in. He was slowly kissing me neck and even hovering over my breasts. 

I shoved him back and said “There’s cameras.” But really I was affected by him.”

As soon as it hit my floor, I went to my suite. I walked in and headed for my room to get out of these shoes and dress. 

Chris followed me as he undressed. He purposely took off his shirt abs jacket. It’s just abs and his jeans. He came up behind me looking all sexy. I turned to confront him but I couldn’t. I stood there naked and he was licking his lips, liking what he saw. 

I walked up to him as my chest met his abs. I looked up to him and I asked “Do you want her?” (Stephanie)

He answers “No! Do you want him as in Chris Hemsworth or Tom Hiddleston?”

I smirked “Yes for Chris but only in my dreams. He’s married.”

Chris squeezes his eyes shut and grits “Really?”

I asked “Are you jealous, Evans?”

Chris looks at me “Of course! I understand it’s Hemsworth! Every woman is in love with him.”

I touched his cheek and said “Funny, I think I’m falling for you.” Which made him look at me “Whatever this is, I’ve want more than Hemsworth.”

Chris was happy as he reached down to hold me and his mouth met mine as he devoured me in the kiss. 

Chris needed to ask before he took me “Be my girl?”

I laughed “Seriously Chris? You’ve seen me naked how many times?”

As I turned away and walked to my bed and sat down crossed legs as I leaned back on my hands.

Chris moves to his knees as he uncrosses my leg to access my core “Be my girlfriend, I’ll show you what it means to feel like mine.”

It was tempting to answer it but I couldn’t help myself “I don’t like belonging to anyone.”

I moved backwards and tried to crawl away but Chris grabs my hips. I heard him unbuckling fast and like the first time. He placed his penis inside of me, rocking his hips inside of me and because I wasn’t prepared, it stings a bit.

I was on my knees and hand as he rams me from behind. 

I was moaning and grabbing the sheets. 

Chris reminds me “You don’t talk much when you’re stuffed. I like it very much. Now tell me who you belong to?”

He slaps my ass causing me to clench around him. He was groaning as he was determined to get me to admit the truth. 

I wanted to say something but he kept thrusting so hard into me, making everything shake. I was worried.

Just when I felt I wanted to cum, he stops and wiggles his hips before reminding me again “Tell me who you belong to Y/N! I’ll give you everything.”

I arched my back and I moved my hips so that I could control the situation but I felt another slap on my ass. He held my hips and said “come on bad girl! I want to bury myself deep inside of you and make sure you feel me for days.”

I was shocked at his confession and then I turned around saying the most darndest thing “I love Chris hems…”

I didn’t get to finish when Chris took my hip and started to pound into me so hard causing me to see stars. 

Eventually he got rough and he pulled my shoulders so I could lift half my body upwards where he grabbed a hold of my breasts. 

Chris was jealous and he said “Fuck it! You’re mine and you know it. It’s me between these legs and it’s me that you will feel.”

It was possessive and rough. I loved every second of it and he enjoyed it too. He nibbled on my ear and he kept squeezing me.

I moaned “Yours, all yours Chris.”

He moved us so quickly as he threw me on the bed and he resumed getting between my legs pushing into me hard through missionary.

Chris held my hands next to my head and he looked at me in the eyes “Be my girl and be mine. Say it.”

He was kissing my throat and one hand squeezing my ass cheek causing me to moan.

I whispered “I’m yours. Yes I’ll be your girl.”

He held my head like I was precious and he kissed me tenderly before telling me “I’m yours too.”

For the first time, it felt like we were making love.


	7. Work Work Work

Chris stayed for the weekend but he had to go back home. His family was expecting him and we had to say goodbye.

I had to return to work and get the new issue on the way. It was bliss being in bed, cooking, and making sure every surface was touched with our asses. I can’t walk in the room and not picture him there. 

Chris was holding me at the door. He says “I’ll come to see you on the weekends. I’ll tell them it’s some work arrangements. Can’t you come back to Boston?”

I shook my head “Sorry! I have to get the next issue going, we need to sign paperwork with Sebastian and line up the rest. My boss will be asking us for updates and I have to launch new ideas since Vince chose not to show up for the photo shoot. I’ll have to confront the people who are trying to sabotage our work. My job is on the line.”

Chris nods and says “I’ll see you on Friday, in 4 days.”

I smiled and said “You’re such a fluff. Didn’t realize that.”

He smacks my ass and says “You’re so irritating.”

I teased “Yet, you’re still coming back.”

He grabbed my ass cheek and said “What can I say? You’ve got a beautiful ass.”

I teased “You’re not too bad yourself Mr. Evans. Now go, before you try to peel off my dress again.” We kissed one last time before heading out of my suite.

He grabbed his bag and I grabbed mine. We both headed downstairs, he was heading to the airport since his car is at home in Boston. We didn’t want him driving my car back because it’ll be obvious. Our relationship was going to stay under wraps until further notice.

He knew to message me as soon as he gets in. Meanwhile, I was heading to my office. I got upstairs and Vince was in the meeting room trying to apologize.

Daniel was in the room with my boss. I knew what Vince and what Daniel was doing. Marc and I came into the room and we discussed what happened.

I tell my boss, Robert “The contract was never completed with the last star we wanted on the issue. I don’t know how that contract disappeared but we are promoting Chris Evans. Sebastian has already lined up for this upcoming month’s.”

Robert asks “How did you manage to pull that so soon?”

I smile “I was ready for assholes to pull their stunts. Now that last guy who chose to pull away, he’ll never get another opportunity in all the magazines in this city. I’ve made sure of it.”

Robert laughs “I like the way you work Y/N.”

I smirked “You mess with one of our magazines, then you’re banned.” which cause Vince to shake.

Vince speaks up “Hey Y/N, I couldn’t make it over the weekend. There was an emergency.”

I looked at Vince “You couldn’t call us to let us know so we can find another photographer?”

Vince knew he fucked up because he was expecting me to be fired today. He heard about the photoshoot going well with the rest of the staff. I was able to reel in Stephanie Munch which was very known in the fashion industry. He listened to Daniel and today, he knew that Y/N L/N known as a Game Changer in the industry will plow through him to get the results.

Vince apologizes “I’m sorry! My phone died while I was held up with an emergency.”

I smiled “Don’t worry Vince, is your emergency going on? When do I expect you back in the office.”

Vince lied to Robert earlier that it was a personal health issue. Marc already got the scoop. Vince couldn’t say he can return to work immediately.

Vince answers “Maybe in two weeks after treatments.”

I smiled “You should go home and rest. I already have someone covering for you. Once you’re ready to return, we can discuss your work to see if we can lighten your load.” it was my subtle hint that you are not getting your job back without ending up with a lawsuit.

Vince nods and starts to leave the room.

Meanwhile, Robert starts staring at his own son, Daniel, the last editor in my position.

Robert smacks the table and asks “What did you do Daniel? Why would you try to kill our magazine with the stunt you pulled?”

Daniel raises his hands and says “I didn’t do anything. I forgot about the contract but I didn’t think the man would pull himself out of the issue.”

I got up and said “Robert, I’m going to excuse myself. I need to wrap up on the fire and I have to meet with Sebastian. I also wanted to let you know that I’ve lined up Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston. They play Thor and Loki in Avengers.”

Robert looked at me in surprise “How did you?”

I smiled “We went to the Broadway show yesterday featuring Tom Hiddleston. After all, appearing with Chris and Sebastian really helped build that friendship quickly and Chris Hemsworth showed up as well. We will verify with all the celebrities for the upcoming months and will confirm with contracts. In the meantime, please excuse us as we have work to tend to. Have a wonderful day!”

I walked out of the room with Marc. 

Marc smirks “It doesn’t look good for him. We still have our jobs! Woohoo!”

Marc and I walked into my room and we both did a happy dance after making sure it was private.

I tell Marc “I trust you with everything and I know you have signed a Non-disclosure Agreement many years ago since you worked for me. You aren’t just my assistant but you’re like a best friend. I just hope you can keep this under wraps for me.”

Marc looked at me and he was scared “Please don’t tell me it’s an illness. Please don’t quit. Please… god just tell me. I can take it.” he looked like he was going to cry.

I blurt it out “I’m dating Chris Evans.”

Marc got up and said “No way! What happened? I honestly thought Sebastian Stan had the chance, not Chris. You hated him. Provide me a scoop.”

I was going to tell him but then Robert stopped by at the office and knocked on the door. He walked in like the boss that he is. 

Robert says “Y/N, I’m going to need you to handle another fire. It’s short notice and I apologize. Can you also take care of National Geographic magazine? Daniel will be on a short leave until further notice. Plus it looks like the Vanity fair editor is leaving us. I need you to build a team and help manage it while we find a replacement. It’s going to be a busy month.”

I looked up to him and said “I’m going to hire people and you can’t say no. Provide me a budget and I’ll have it figured out. I think I know some people who are suitable for the job. I’ll draft up some proposals if you like.”

Robert smiles “Y/N, I have seen your work. I trust you and your approach. If you do this well, we might be considering you taking over London’s chapter because they need a game changer there but that could be in a year. Do it well and I’ll get you that big promotion.”

As soon as Robert left, I was jumping.

Marc says “Oh god, we are going to be so busy. How are we going to handle three magazines at the same time.”

I smiled and said “We can get a team. First, Marc, you need to hire two assistants to handle each of the magazines, I know you know people that you would like to join us. Get them in. Figure out what they are getting at their current jobs before their interview so I can give them an offer that they wouldn’t decline. I want you to manage them and teach them the ropes.”

Marc stood up and said “Are you serious? Are you fucken serious? I’m getting not just one but TWO assistants?”

I smiled and said “Yes! Round meetings for Vanity Fair and National Geographic in the new few hours. We need to address the elephant in the room. I’m going to make a few calls so that we can have potential editors in the work.”

I had to make a list and I was calling people that I knew in the field. I had a crazy idea and decided to call Mindy Kaling who I knew was a story editor. I poached the idea of national geography for her and see if she’s willing to take it plus I know she has other writers as well that might be interested. I reached out to Radhika Jones who was already working at Vanity Fair. She was trying to leave being convinced by the last editor to leave the sinking ship.

By 11 am, I had a meeting with National Geography announcing Daniel’s short leave. Everyone would be reporting to me which I would reserve some time for, however, a few new members will be joining us shortly. I’ll announce it soon as we get their contracts lined up.

By 2 pm, I had a meeting at Vanity Fair and the editor has chosen to leave us for a competitor (they just don’t know that Robert has already tried to stop them from taking that editor). I asked Radhika Jones to stand up and she will stand interim for the editor’s role. 

Marc already had people lined up for interviews tomorrow with me and I got the numbers. We only needed two more assistants to focus on the other magazines doing what Marc does best with information. Keeping an eye on them while I’m trying to launch my first GQ magazine issue.

Each department was working so hard on getting the issues completed.

Stephanie Munch came in and she was excited because she’s worked on a few vanity fair photoshoots for fashion shows. I’ve actually given her a permanent job and she will have access to all the fashion shows in the city. We will get her on board with upcoming issues while Vince is away.

I didn’t respond to Chris until it was dinner time. I was still lining up some more people and Marc was getting tired too. We both knew we had to hash it out because 3 days in the magazine world could crush us given all the projects and content we have to produce in a short period of time.

Marc was arranging the meetings and on top of that recruiting help. We got the HR resources in and we had to find out any key staff members that might leave during this transition. It was a crazy takeover.

The next morning, we’ll find out who's going to remain and who's going to leave.

I asked Marc “Can you provide me a list of all the staff members, their responsibilities, how long have they worked for us, and what they do? There are going to be people who may have been overlooked, overworked, and given their years. I need you to identify them out to me so that tomorrow’s meeting, we could allow them to lead.”

Marc looked at me with admiration “Do you know why I love working with you?”

I smiled “I thought you wanted to leave me after a day working with me.”

Marc rolls his eyes “You’re never going to give it up, are you? I’m sorry if I was quick to judge the way you dressed and looked when you first started. You looked disastrous. I was worried to be associated with a woman who couldn’t even pick out a proper wardrobe.”

I smiled as I recalled the first day I walked up those steps and I was hired by Robert out of desperation. I was Daniel’s assistant because he wouldn’t even look at me twice. Marc was someone else’s assistant as well. He didn’t want to be friends with me. We were stuck in a project. He told me off that my fashion was not making any sense and it was an eyesore. He took me down to the wardrobe and piece together my first fashion wardrobe. 

He was in denial but he loved to pretty woman me up. Eventually, I got promoted for having the knack at looking at opportunities and with a fierce wardrobe, it kicked everything into gear. I eventually moved out under Daniel and now competes with him. His father made sure to push Daniel in the right direction but lately, it’s not working.

I’ve become known as a game-changer in my field. The first assistant I could hire was Marc. He’s upgraded to executive assistant and he has powers of his own. The connections and insights for everything I needed to do. The two of us became unstoppable.

His old editor was so bitter that she tried to come after us. We have faced so much chaos and danger together, it only made us stronger.

Marc looks at me and says “I love working with you because you are a wonderful person underneath that cold exterior you put up. You find gems in the rough and you give a lot of people opportunities knowing how hard they work.”

I laughed “Marc, you did the same with me. You didn’t have to teach the old me how to dress up but you did it out of love.”

Marc shook his head and said “Oh god sweetie, how am I going to say this nicely? You were an eyesore. I cringed when I saw you walk in with your sad blue shirt and black skirt. I mean it looks nice to others outside this building, regular folks but not to a fashionista like myself.”

I stood up and said “Really dude? I’m wearing a blue shirt and black skirt right now.”

Marc says “They are so much nicer than whatever you picked up at the gap. Don’t act like you don’t wear those gap dresses when you’re off. I see you on the zoom calls.”

I shook my head and said “What? Sue me! They are comfortable and affordable.”

Marc says “Thank god you don’t do interviews. Our sponsors would run. Anyways, I’m glad to be working with you than others. You are still yourself. Can’t get that ghetto ass girl out.”

I scoff “Marc, you are a dead man. Now go home to Tom and I’ll see you bright and early. 7 am?”

Marc says “You know you should just arrange my living quarters in your building so that I can get here on time.” he was joking.

I laughed “Oh did I forget to tell you? You are moving into a two-bedroom suite in two weeks. I would say get packing. Robert approved since I mentioned you play a big role. You will be able to order Connie around to make you food and pack your lunches since you love her food so much.”

Marc stood up with his hand touching his chest “Are you fucking with me Y/N? Seriously?”

I got up and went to him and hugged him “You also got a raise and will get a bigger bonus if we can pull this off. I know Robert mentioned London. I think you should talk to Tom about the opportunity that we might take on by year-end. Let’s get them.”

Marc asks “What about Chris?”

I sighed “I honestly don’t know but I think we'll be doing long distance anyways. I’ll bring it up when it comes to it. Right now, let’s focus on getting these three magazines to work. Go home and share the good news.” as I hand him the envelope “Don’t forget to sign and send it to HR tomorrow.”

Marc hugged me hard and then he said “I fucken love you.”

I said, “I love you too!”

________________________________________

I came home around 9 pm after figuring out my plans. I needed a nice bath so I started one. 

Chris calls me as I was soaking in my bath. We caught up on today’s event and the changes that will be happening. I didn’t mention London yet because I didn’t think we need to.

Chris sees the bubbles on my chest and asks “Can I see more?”

I shook my head and said, “I was told not to do anything live, I’m sure your publicists have warned you as well.”

Chris whines “I miss that body of yours. Can’t you just accidentally drop your phone?”

I let the camera spin so he can see my toes sticking out of the water and I said “This is all you’re getting Evans!”

Chris laughs “You little shit!”

I smirked as I put the camera back on my face and I tell him “I miss you too. It’s so weird. If you asked me a week ago if I cared about Chris Evans, the answer was a hell no.”

Chris says “Same. Weirdly, I’m missing that girl who gets on my nerves. What happened?”

I laughed “Tara got engaged. Are you questioning your life choices now? Please tell me that you’re not desperate for a family?”

Chris asks “Are you not thinking about it too? Come on!”

I sighed “Yes I do. Sometimes, I feel like I should be in love and married with kids but unfortunately, life got in the way. It’s tough when you’re trying to build yourself while finding love. Not easy as it seems.”

Chris admits “Yea this was what I feared when taking the role of Steve Rogers. I didn’t want my life to change drastically and it has. It’s easy to meet people but to connect poses challenges when you feel they intend to be with the celebrity, not the person.”

I smiled and said “So you had to turn to your nemesis? Seriously Evans? I’m starting to think you’re desperate.”

Chris looked deadpanned and said “Watch your mouth, young lady. I’m going to see you on Friday and I’ll make sure to put it to good use.”

I rolled my eyes on purpose and said “I dare you!” as I bite my lower lip.

Chris says “I’ve always found you looking beautiful but that mouth of yours causes me to stop thinking like a horny teenager. We always fought. Why is that?”

I answered, “You were such a punk and competitive.”

Chris was surprised and said “What are you talking about? Ms. I need to be in first.”

I said “Have you met my father? He’s very old-fashioned. I had to prove him wrong. He didn’t think it’s a woman’s role to be first.”

Chris recalls and says “Yea he was kind of a douche in that sense. Very Sexist!”

I nodded “I just wanted to prove him wrong. He’s a sexist. Regardless, you were still a punk.”

Chris adds “I guess I found you irritating because you’re just so good at what you do. It turns me on more than you know it. I’ve never admitted to you but I hated your ex-boyfriends from high school.”

I said “Chris, you do know that I have never done anything with them. We just kiss and held hands.”

Chris touches his head and says “No! What? Rumors had it that you slept with them.”

I rolled my eyes and said, “When did you think I have time for that?”

Chris says “I don’t know in between classes, in the washroom, hidden hallways of the school or your bedroom at night. I’ve seen them get through your window.”

I huffed “Jesus Chris, you had sex all over the school and in your own bedroom? You basically confessed what you did.”

Chris says “Shit! Seriously? Nothing happened between you and Mike?” (the name of my first boyfriend)

I was shocked and said, “You knew about me and mike?”

Chris admits “I have seen him go to your window almost every night.”

I sighed “He’s actually gay. My first gay friend. He may have gone to the third base but as soon as he touched my vagina, the man freaked out and told me that he’s gay and he had a crush on you.”

Chris was loud “What? You shitting me. He told everyone that you were his first.”

I laughed and said “Oh shit, I forgot about that. Yes, I am his first according to our make-up story so that he can be cool.”

Chris thinks back and recalls “Now I understand why he kept looking at me. I thought he hated my guts for picking on you constantly. He looked protective of you.”

I shook my head “You’re a big idiot Chris. Mike liked you a lot.”

Chris asks “What about Brad?”

I answered, “I went on two dates with him and told him it wasn’t happening.”

Chris says “He told others that he managed to score on the first date and he said he broke it off with you on the second date.”

I screamed “That rat bastard! No wonder people were giving me pity looks. What about you? I heard Maggie earned your first kiss and what Sara was your first.”

Chris laughs “How did you know? Tara told you.”

I grinned “I can’t tell you my sources.”

Chris jokes “God, I hope it’s not my mom.”

I looked away and pretended to be shy.

Chris yells “No shit! How are you so close to my mom? You know about Mr. Thomson. You know almost everything.”

I smiled “Look, Chris, Lisa, and my mom would have been there for one another. You know how close they were. Let’s just say after the divorce, your mom needed a friend to confide in. I just happen to fill the spot. Lisa is amazing which is why we can’t fuck this up. No matter what happens, we aren’t going to hurt them.”

Somehow the conversation turned serious and Chris sighs “I agree with you. There’s a lot on this; Mom, Tara, Carly, Scott, and people who know us.”

I sighed and said “My first was actually Ben. My first University boyfriend in New York. He’s a doctor now and probably has kids. I haven’t kept tabs on my ex like someone.” trying to change topics.

Chris smiles “You probably know who I have dated.”

I smiled and said “Yea Tara, Lisa, and Carly kept me in the loop even though I didn’t care much about it. However, I think it’s BS that you’re super close to your ex-girlfriends.”

Chris says “What? My ex-girlfriends seem pretty understanding when we break up and most of the time, I try to make amends for my flaws.”

I shook my head and said “Yea that’s very weird. I don’t think I ever go back to my ex-boyfriends and admit my faults.”

Chris teases “Your ego is too big.”

I tease back “You’re too sensitive Evans!”

I started to get up from the tub and I placed the phone on the counter where it can face the shower. 

I tell him “Feel free to watch Evans. This is for you and it’s a one-time offer.”

I didn’t look back at the camera knowing that my face would be blurry. I walked into the shower and he can see my body move around the shower glass walls. Chris couldn’t help himself as he reached down his pants and he was moving up and down his shaft as he watched me shower.

After I was done, I grabbed the towel and covered my face as I walked closer to the phone to avoid recognition of my face. This was the safest way to do nude camera with Chris.

I walked close enough where I turned around for him to see my ass. I shook it a bit and said “Cum for me Chris.” he was moaning and groaning in the background which I knew he was close to.

Chris laughs “Fuck! I’ve come in my pants. I haven’t done that since my teenage years.”

We both were laughing and I told him “I’ll see you on Friday afternoon. The next few days will be crazy. I’ll be waiting for you, not touching myself. Maybe you can do the same.”

Chris groans “That’s a long time baby!”

I asked, “Before me, how long ago did you get laid?”

Chris groans “Almost a year.”

I tell him “Just a few more days. You’re going to have so much fun when you arrive. I promise to keep the weekend free.”

Chris reminds me “You’re mine once I’m there. Get your work done so I can keep you occupied especially with that mouth of yours.”

I winked “Sure boss! I’m heading to bed now. Early mornings!”

Chris smiles “Hey call me at 5:30 am. I want to run with you.”

I said “Sure sweetheart!”

Chris laughs “I like my new nickname, baby!”

We said our goodbyes and I went to bed.


	8. Love

I was running in Central Park and talking to Chris at 5:30 AM.

Chris asks “Would you have time for us next month when we come to Manhattan?”

I answered “I’m going to try to free myself up that weekend but I think so. As long as the teams get together by next week then it’s safe to plan.”

Chris says “I’m freeing up my schedule for a whole month now that GQ is out of the way. I’ll take some side projects here and there but it’s local. After that, I’m heading to Atlanta. We are starting to film.”

I tell him “I’m in LA in 3 months. I forgot to mention that I did tell Marc about our relationship. He should know since he will know everything. I didn’t want to blindside him.”

Chris smiles and says “I totally understand and I guess I should let my agent and publicists know.”

I corrected him “Best to keep it hidden for now. Your issue is coming out. We don’t want people to think I slept my way with you.”

Chris acted innocent “Did you not?”

I huffed “I’m going to kill you, Evans! For the record, you came onto me while I’m drunk. Do you really want that to hit the tabloids? By the way, I think I should give you a new name.”

Chris says “Woah Woah! I asked you if you wanted to stop. Never once did you say no.”

I teased “You’re a man of power. I was scared for my life.”

Chris “Har Har… Anyone who knows you wouldn’t believe that. You can totally kick my ass given those reflexes. Fast like a snake!” he was motioning a kick as he was running and didn’t realize how foolish he looked. He was happy just chatting with me.

I was running over the bridge when I heard someone shout my name. I turned and saw Sebastian and he’s running up to me.

I tell Chris “hey your buddy is approaching. Maybe we should hang up.”

Chris tells me “No! I wanna hear what this bastard is going to say to my girl.”

I said “Not a good idea, butthead!”

Chris says “Butthead better not be my new nickname.”

Sebastian jogged up and said “Hey! Morning beautiful! Where are you heading?” I pointed and he said, “I’ll join you!”

We both were jogging and talking to each other. Chris made some comments and I almost broke down laughing.

Sebastian says “I heard from Stephanie that you offer her a job. Can I take you out for lunch or dinner?”

Chris said in my ears ‘No! Say no to him.’

I tell Sebastian “I’d love to but right now we are going into transition. I’m asked to take on vanity fair and national geography magazines. I’m asked to bring a team together to help adjust this period.”

Sebastian smiles “I’m sure you need to eat. I can bring food to you.”

Chris says in my ears ‘How can he be so stubborn? No no no!’

Sebastian can read my face and asks “Are you still with that lucky bastard? Have I met him?”

I looked down as I had my hands on my hips from running before I could say anything.

Sebastian asks “Is it Chris?”

I looked up and was shocked. “What?”

Chris was shocked as well ‘How the fuck did he find out?’

Sebastian tells me “Chris told me not to go with you. You’re trouble! He finds you annoying and irritating but then he was supposed to stay in your building. You told me he’s staying at Hyatt. I watched him struggle with jealousy and I watched you fuming when Stephanie kissed him. Well, that was my fault, I told her to kiss him.”

My mouth was hanging and then Chris screams ‘That fucken bastard of a friend!’

Sebastian grabs my earphones and places them in his ear “Hey Chris!”

Chris was surprised and said “Hey Sebastian! What the hell? You knew this whole time and you were testing us? I never pegged you as this…”

Sebastian says “You knew I wanted her and yet you act like she was off-limits for being awful. Now I want to know when you two started?”

Chris says “It doesn’t matter.”

Sebastian asks “Was it the night she met me? You finally came to realize that you were going to lose her to me?”

Chris huffs “You Jerk!”

Sebastian smiles “You Punk! I’m glad you came to terms with your feelings. That tension between you two is crazy weird.”

Chris says “How is she? How come I’m not hearing her?”

It made me realize that Chris did hit on me that same night I met Sebastian. Did he get jealous enough to act upon his feelings?”

Sebastian says “She’s a cute one. Don’t let her go, you lucky bastard!” he hands the earpod back to me.

We didn’t know that there’s paparazzi taking photos of me and Sebastian. When he gave me the earpod back, it looked like he was touching my hair and ear. It was a very intimate gesture.

Sebastian says “I’ll arrange dinner with Marc and Stephanie as friends. I can’t hit on Chris’ girl.”

I nodded and then he said “Have a wonderful day! See you tomorrow. Let’s meet on that bridge around 5:30 am.”

I smiled and said “sure! See you tomorrow! Umm Sebastian, please don’t tell anyone. We are trying to keep it off the radar.” Sebastian nodded and ran off. 

I started to run back to my home so I can get ready for work. 

Chris speaks up “Are you okay Y/N? I’m sorry.”

I asked “You called me trouble, annoying and irritating? You are a punk!”

Chris laughs “Hey! I’m not sorry for that because you were getting under my own skin.”

I reminded him “Speak for yourself!”

Chris says “I’m sorry! Don’t be mad at me baby.”

I tell him “I got to get ready for work. I’ll talk to you later. We need to cool off. I don’t like getting surprises.”

Chris says “Have a good one Y/N. I’ll talk to you soon.”

_________________________________

As soon as I got to work, it was chaotic. We had meetings and interviews.

Eventually, Marc was able to identify the leads that potentially can take on the projects for the upcoming month. We went through the outlines of articles, celebrities, and contracts in place. 

Everyone broke up into the projects and we worked out new dates. 

It looks like it was progressing well. By the end of the week, we got our team together. We hired two new assistants under Marc to take care of both magazines and get updates faster. 

By Friday came around, I was exhausted. Chris already arrived at the apartment. I actually left work by 4 pm which was considered early for me. 

As soon as I opened the door, I noticed Chris was in the shower probably from a long drive.

He was singing in the shower so he didn’t hear me come in and I was stripping out of my clothes before I reached for the shower door. He smirked as he saw me come in. 

I hugged him first. I didn’t know I could miss someone so much. He was so warm.

Chris held me and said, “You okay baby?”

I smiled “Better now that you’re here.”

We kissed and helped wash each other so we could get to the bed. Before I could get to the bed, I was ordering pizza and ice cream for us. I dropped the phone on the nightstand and I got into bed with Chris which I knew what we were planning to do.

I reminded him “You got 20 minutes before the pizza guy comes.”

Chris laughs “That’s not enough time babe!”

I pushed him onto his back and said “Let’s not waste time.” as I moved onto him and took him in. He was completely stretching me and Chris was groaning.

I smiled as I watched Chris lose himself as I clenched around him.

Chris held my hips tightly knowing that this was torture. I moved down on him further and further until he slammed his hips into me. It took some time for me to adjust.

I groaned “Chris, you’re killing me.”

Chris laughs “No you’re killing me for making me wait for you so long.”

I grabbed his face and was kissing him so hard that he held onto me sensually. I can feel his hands move up to my breasts and he would kiss and suck each nipple while I moved. 

I turned around giving him the reverse cowgirl move. He watched himself slide in and out of me. 

Chris says “Fuck! Your ass is so beautiful. God, you’re so beautiful. I’m a fucken a lucky bastard.”

I did my best moving and eventually, I was tired of being on top. Chris got up and he pushed my shoulder down as he plowed me from behind causing me to scream.

Chris asks “Baby, tell me who you belong to.”

I smiled “You. I’m all yours.”

That’s all it took as he drove harder into me and we both came together.

He draped himself over me and we stayed in that position connected for a few minutes until the doorbell rang.

I pat Chris “Get off Chris. I can’t get to the door if you’re still in me.”

Chris laughs as he slides over. 

I ran to get my robe and went to the door with the tip. I grabbed the pizza and ice cream that got delivered.

As soon as I closed the door, Chris came out with his boxers. We went to the coffee table in front of the TV to start eating. I had nice plush blankets as we sat there eating and watching Friends on TV.

I told him “I love the pivot episode if you don’t mind.” (Season 5 Episode 16)

We ate, laughed, and watched more. Eventually, I ended up on his lap as he lifted my robe belt so he could pull down one of my shoulders. Chris wrapped his mouth onto my nipple and his hand was reaching for my folds. 

I couldn’t sit still and the next thing I knew I’m straddling him and we both were kissing intensely as the Friends show was playing in the background. We were fucking on the couch and I held onto his broad shoulders as I moved my hips.

Chris tells me “God, I miss you so much, baby.”

I smile at him “Miss you too big guy!”

He lifts my hips and pushes them down causing us to moan together. It was so intimate and we both moved into multiple positions, doggy, missionary and eventually he came deep inside of me while being on top.

We laughed as we heard Joey scream “Hot girl!” he couldn’t find the hot girl in Ross’s building in the friend's tv show (season 5 episode 17).

Chris held me up and we both looked at one another as he told me “I think I’m in love with you.”

I smiled back which gave him relief and I said “I think I love you too.”

We kissed again and this time we were taking it slowly back into the bedroom exploring each other until we both were tired.

__________________________________

I was hungry at 1 am so I got up and was trying to get out of Chris’ arms. 

Chris held onto me and asked, “Where are you going, baby?”

I whispered, “I’m hungry and need to pee.”

Chris laughs as he helps me out of bed. I grabbed his t-shirt and we walked out of the room. I wanted to pee but Chris came into the bathroom.

I whined “Please leave. I need to pee.”

Chris says “Go ahead.”

I looked weirdly at him and said “Please don’t tell me this is a fetish or kink. It’s not happening and you need to leave Evans!”

Chris says “I heard couples who pee in front of each other, stay together. Go ahead.”

I pushed him out of the room and said “If you ever barge into my washroom, I’m going to kick you in the balls.”

Chris says “Ouch! That sounds painful. I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

I was able to pee in peace and it made me laugh that Chris wanted us to be together. Was this happening too fast? 

I went to the kitchen and saw Chris making grilled cheese. My tummy was growling and he gave me a cup of milk. I normally don’t eat at night but due to the recent activities, Chris is tiring me out with lots of sex.

I tell him “We need to get out tomorrow. I can’t stay in and just have sex all day.”

Chris pouts and says “Oh come on! I just made it here for like 8 hours. Let me get my fill.”

I laughed at him and said “I would like to rest! Some of us are human. We can go do something.”

Chris grins and says “Sure we can. Here, eat up my little human so I can ravish you.”

I ate his grilled cheese and moaned “That’s really good.”

Chris looks down in his pants and looks up at me “Yea, you better eat fast. The sound coming out of your mouth has stirred something.”

I ate and drank my milk. Chris grabs the cup and plate to wash. He didn’t realize that I started to run and hide. I went and hid in the closet in the guest room.

Chris was talking “Where should we go tomorrow?” as he finishes up but turns around and doesn’t see me. He smiles and says “I’m coming sweetie! Watch me catch you and spank the crap out of you.”

He went to look for me. He went through the washroom, my bedroom, and closets but nothing. He checked the office. That’s when I moved out of my hiding spot and headed into the bathroom. 

Chris starts laughing loudly “Oh baby, I’m going to get you good! Just watch!” he thought he won as he went into the guest room. I slowly made my way to the office and stood by the wall. If he walks into the room, I’ll jump out to scare him.

Chris couldn’t find me and he starts saying “Oh baby, once I find you, I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

I wanted to laugh but I had to hold it in. 

He ran into the room and out into the bathroom. Just as he was heading into the office, I jumped on him causing him to collide to the ground. He screams “ah!”

I was on top of him and said “You lose sucka!” I kissed him on the back of his head as I got up and ran, closing the office door. He was struggling to get up to chase me but then didn’t know where I was headed. 

Chris ran around the suite waiting for any sound. He couldn’t find me at all.

Chris got angry and said “Okay! You win Y/N! Just come out. He sat down on the sofa and gave up. You win baby! Come out!”

That’s when I grabbed his leg and he screamed so loudly.

He didn’t realize that I was hiding behind the couch the entire time.

He grabbed me and placed me on the sofa. He was so rough as he ripped my nightgown off me.

I said, “Stop Chris!” playfully. 

His mouth reached for my neck and sucked on it hard as he massaged my breast causing me to breathe hard.

Chris laughs “No! You deserve this baby!” as he continued to molest my body on the sofa. I knew I was in trouble as he placed his fingers at my entrance, pushing in roughly.

I tried to push Chris off me but he wouldn’t budge. He took me apart with his fingers. I was so close to reaching my orgasm when he stopped and pull his fingers away.

I pulled his neck towards me “I need you, Chris!”

He plunges deep inside me with his penis, causing me to lose my mind.

He took me hard and fast by the sofa. It was so rough but yet it felt so good.

By the time we were done, I laid there shocked at what just happened.  
Chris was breathing hard laying next to me.

I turned to him “You are such an animal.”

Chris smiles “You bring it out for me.”

I tell him “I don’t think I can feel my legs anymore.” I hit his shoulder.

He says “That’s what you get for almost making me shit in my pants. That was so scary!”

I laughed “Remember I go down the basement stairs in your damn house, you would grab my ankle!”

Chris starts laughing as he grabs his left breast “Oh man, I forgot about that.”

I reminded him “I almost broke my leg if I fell down that stairs. You were such an asshole.”

Chris kisses me and says “I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” He tried to touch my core and massage it.

I slapped his hand away and said “No thanks. Don’t get me started again. I’m done for the night.”

I got up slowly and was wobbling back to my room when Chris carried me bridal style and headed to bed.

Chris made sure I was resting properly and said “I need to keep my human girl happy.” He pulled me in for a kiss and we cuddled as we slept.

As I woke up, Chris was making breakfast in the kitchen with the TV on.

I walked in with my robe, he fed me some toast. The news hit Sebastian Stan has a girlfriend on the news.

Chris jokes “Look! He’s caught with someone.”

The weird thing was the girl was me. The toast fell out of my mouth and landed on my plate.

There were photos of Sebastian touching my face but I remembered he was giving me back the earpod. The other one was us running but he placed a hand around my waist as he pulled me away from the dog poop on the ground that I didn’t see. The photos they took were on an angle that made us look intimate. There’s another photo of Sebastian and I was talking while we were waiting for the car to Tom Hiddleston’s show.

Chris looks at the TV and then at me.

The headline was Sebastian Stan is dating Y/N L/N, GQ Magazine Reporter.

I tell Chris “It’s not like that. He was returning my earpod and the other one, he wrapped his arm around me because he pulled me out of the dog poop on my sidewalk. You were there for the night we waited for the car.”

Chris says “Those paparazzi!”

I was as surprised as Chris. We had our breakfast and decided that we should probably stay in until further notice. Now that I’m on the radar for Sebastian Stan.

By night time falls, I drag Chris into the car so we can go for a drive. We reached down to the waters and stepped out for fresh air.

I apologized “Hey Chris, I’m sorry!”

Chris touches my face and says “it’s not your fault. I’m just glad that there are no photos of you kissing Sebastian.”

I shook my head and said “I wouldn’t cheat on anyone. It’s all or nothing.”

Chris pulls me in and says “I should get used to these types of rumors but even then, it’s hard to swallow it knowing you’re involved. I love you Y/N.”

I hugged Chris “I love you too Chris!”

____________________________________

Our relationship has been going steady. Chris has been visiting every weekend, we took a weekend to the Hamptons and made love to each other everywhere we went.

It’s been almost a month for us. This was the last weekend before Chris heads off to Atlanta for the next Avengers movie.

I’ll be visiting him in Atlanta every two weeks.

This weekend, we had a BTS concert with clubbing on Friday evening, Saturday morning was for a wedding dress and bridesmaid dress shopping followed by a Broadway show. The following day we get to plan the wedding stuff and arrange the next meet-up since Chris and I have crazy weekends.

Scott brought his boyfriend named Andy. The girls were staying in my building with the guest suite, the same for Chris, supposedly. We purposely left Chris on a different floor than the ladies. The truth is Chris is staying with me but we couldn’t tell Tara and Carly that.

Chris came the day before Tara and Carly came down. We had so much sex to make up for this last weekend. 

Tara messaged me ‘Our ETA 2 hours.’

I was able to work from home today as I greet Chris. He unhooked everything off my body trying to coax me into sex but I was busy with work. I had to work while he played with my body. I sat on his lap as he touched every body part and found ways to push me over the edge. 

I had to hang onto my desk as he unbuckled his belt. He started filling me up and I started moaning. 

I whined “Chris, I’m trying to work.” he was moving my hips.

Chris snickers “Let’s see how you plan to.”

Jesus Christ, I couldn’t anymore. I shut down my laptop and I moved it to the side as I brace myself on my desk. I lifted my hips up and down on him. He was groaning “Yes baby! You know what we look like?”

I ask “What?”

Chris rolls his head back “I’m your boss and you’re my showgirl.” he slaps my ass.

I turned to look at him “Like what you see boss? You like this?”

I started pumping my hips and moving faster.

Chris says “Fuck Baby! Yes I do!” we kept going and going until we both reached our edge.

I leaned onto my desk to catch my breath. Chris leaned his head back to the chair’s headrest. We laughed but then I heard the doorbell.

I got up and readjusted in my clothes. Chris pulled up his pants and then we both walked to the door to see Scott and his boyfriend Andy was at the door. 

I said “Coming!” as Chris and I grabbed his stuff to throw them in my bedroom. We weren’t expecting people here right now. 

We rushed Chris into the big closet where he can hide with his phone. I ran in there and said, “Okay, I’ll distract them and get them downstairs to check into their rooms.” Chris pulls me into a kiss.

Chris says “Come back quickly before the girls come. I want you again.”

I shook my head and said, “You crazy.”

I went out to open the door for Scott and Andy.

I welcomed them in and said “I’ll get dressed and we can head downstairs to check-in.

Scott says “Oh god no! I spoke with Carly, they are 2 hours away. We can chill here and wait for them.”

Chris heard it and said “oh shit!”

Scott says “What was that sound?”

I wanted to scream ‘Shut up Chris, you big idiot!’


	9. Party Weekend

I wanted to go into the room and choke Chris for making a sound. 

I looked at the clock and then said “it’s best to check in the rooms so that you guys can settle in plus you should be resting in your bed.”

Scott says “I can rest in your guest room.” as he tried to walk in that direction.

I screamed “No!”

Scott looks at me mischievously “Is there a man here? I heard something.”

I shook my head but he can read my signals that there is especially when there’s a man's red sweater on the ground by the couch. I completely forgot to pick that up.

I simply said, “Okay Scott, please let’s just go downstairs and check-in.”

Andy smiles and says “Come on Scott, don’t make it weird for her.”

Scott tried to run to my bedroom but I grabbed ahold of him. 

Scott says “Come on! I just want to see if it’s Sebastian.”

I yelled “No! It’s not him. Let’s go.”

Scott teases “You are so lucky! I love you sista because I’m letting you off the hook. Now let’s get us checked in so you can return to your boyfriend. Maybe we will see him tonight.”

I joked “Yes maybe! Please! It’s still new. I don’t want to jinx it.”

We were leaving the apartment and Chris was relieved.

As soon as I got Scott and Andy into their guest room. I went back upstairs. I got approximately an hour before Tara and Carly showed up. I got keys to both Chris, Carly’s, and Tara’s rooms as well.

I got into my room and saw Chris laying there sleeping. He was so peaceful.

I went to clean up and grab all his stuff so I can shove it in his bag. The last thing we needed to do was let people know that we are dating. I was truly happy with Chris. Was I ready to let people know about us?

I knew if we went public that things would be thrown at me. His Publicist would want me to sign the non-disclosure agreement, it’s part of dating a big celebrity star. I just didn’t want to get into that. 

Right now, I just want to enjoy him as is.

Plus we have to see how this long-distance will go. It’s a big test for the next 6 months. 

I held his red sweater to my chest and realized that I wanted to keep it so that I can smell him when he’s gone. It seemed creepy but I didn’t care so I placed his red sweater in my closet.

As soon as I got back to my room, I slowly removed the sheet off him. I moved slowly between his legs and I started to play with him causing Chris to stir a bit. 

By the time, he opened his eyes. I had him in my mouth. 

Chris moans “Baby, don’t stop. Please! I’ll do anything.”

It made me happy as he begged me to continue and he fisted the bedsheets as I watched him come apart in my mouth.

He was so close but he peeled me off him so that he could fuck me into the mattress. We had to keep contact to a limit this weekend. 

We showered and got dressed. Now just waiting for Tara and Carly to appear at my apartment.

I was on Chris's lap as I made out with his face. We were touching each other knowing it’s the last few minutes before we stopped all contact.

Chris tells me “Come to my suite later tonight. We can enjoy a new bed.” 

I tell him “Usually the girls come and they like to party in my apartment. I’ll try once they fall asleep or you can sneak up here. We shall see where the night leads us.”

I got up as I heard the doorbell. 

Chris groins “Do you have to wear that short skirt?”

I sway my hips as I walk to the door “Yes, to tease you all night long.”

I opened the door as Tara and Carly were surprised to see Chris with his bag.

I simply explained “He just came before you guys made it. Let’s get you all to the guest suites.” We left to take them downstairs to their floors and I gave them the keys.

Scott and Andy met us down at the lobby. We were heading out to a quick dinner and concert followed by an after-party. 

Scott asks me “So where’s the boyfriend?”

Tara smirks “Is it, Sebastian?”

Carly adds “I saw the gossip!!! Spill it Y/N!”

Chris rolled his eyes like he didn’t care: he wore his hat and acted like it didn’t bother him.

I responded “No! I’m not dating him. I’m trying out this new guy who's got muscles and gives me the Mr. Grey vibe.”

Scott smiles “Oh my god, whiplashes, pulling your hair, so rich that you’re bathing in bills or all of them?”

Chris couldn’t believe how close I was with all of them. He had a disgusting look which made everyone less suspicious. 

I smiled and said, “spanking, hot abs, and no he ain’t rich.”

Chris snorts. 

I said, “Got something to add Evans?”

Chris shook his head and said “No! Just think of the man who's going after you and doesn't realize he’s gonna…” Scott covers Chris's mouth.

Scott warns him “If you ruin the night and I lose the chance to see BTS, I will kill you, bro!”

We burst out laughing watching baby bro Scott threaten Chris. We started heading to the pizza place we love and had some then bounced up to a bar to drink. 

Tara, Carly, and I got hit on then we bar hop to a gay bar where the guys got hit on. It was funny to watch Chris turn the guys down. 

Chris would say “Not gay and not against gay. My bro is gay!”

I laughed and teased “Perhaps you could just try it out. Never know until you have it.” I winked.

Tara pulls me away and says “Stop trying to rile him up. You both can’t keep your mouths shut.”

Chris thought it would be funny as he pulled me to the dance floor and decided to dance around me like some maniac. I moved with the rhythm and started hitting my hips into Chris pushing him into the gay crowd. People were groping him and pushing him back. 

One man almost kissed Chris and I pulled Chris back to save him. The man wanted to throw himself at Chris but I stood in front of him.

Chris says “No!” As he moves away. 

The man said, “Get out of my way shortly.”

I crossed my arms and said “He said no. Now buzz off.”

The man was checking out Chris and asked “He yours?”

I answered, “He wants to be.”

Just then he tried to move again at Chris. I stomped on his foot causing him to yell “You bitch!”

Chris grabs a hold of me before I was going to kick that Man’s ass as I scream “Let me kill him.”

Chris says “No!”

The man screams out “Control your bitch!”

I was ready to rip that man’s fake eyelashes out but Chris dragged me back to the table with our friends.

I stood up and fixed my outfit but I heard the man say “Put that bitch on a leash.”

I lost it as I was going to kill that stranger. But Chris wrapped his arms around me and said “It’s not worth it! He’s just jealous!”

Scott holds my arms and says “Let’s go! Time for BTS! Ignore that silly man.”

I huffed and made Chris let me go. I turned to Chris “Don’t touch me, Evans.”

The man came up behind me and Chris stepped on his toes again before pushing him back “You say one more word to her, I’ll make sure you wouldn’t have any teeth left to eat.”

I already stomped off with the girls so I didn’t get to see it or hear it. Scott was impressed as they followed the girls.

I was angry at Chris for allowing that man to talk to me like that. I can fight my own battles. I don’t need this.

We were at a BTS concert and tonight we drank while we danced to them. It was crazy how these guys from BTS were dancing. They were young and full of life. 

Marc managed to squeeze in a special request for me to talk to their manager and some special requests for my friends.

When BTS was doing the song “I Need U” it was a slow romantic song, each singer was allowed to bring up a lady of their choice. 

One of the singers came to our group, we pushed Tara up so she got on stage. We cheered for her as she made it on the screen. 

We sang and danced but the security guy came over to ask me and Scott to go on stage as well. 

They were gathering a bunch of fans from the front. There’s a game where we can dance like BTS to win. There are three prizes. 

Scott and I have done BTS dances with the girls so we were so ready. 

They said, “Get ready fans.” I took off my heels with Scott’s help and then the song was playing for “Fire”

The both of us went on and started dancing. We weren’t exactly on the beat but we were close. The band screamed and laughed as we got the moves. Scott and I moved to one side. It was an elimination game. 

While others were dancing, Scott tells me “You should have seen Chris threaten the man at the bar.” He mimics Chris “You say one more word to her, I’ll make sure you wouldn’t have any teeth left to eat.”

I asked, “He said that but he stopped me earlier?”

Scott says “You had a little too much to drink! Oh right clap like you paid attention girl!” We clapped at the couple that danced. 

Scott says “You’re such a spitfire! So tell me, who's the mystery man? Do I know him?”

I said “I’ll let you know when it’s time. I promise!”

Next thing we know we were asked to step forward as they announce the winners. Scott and I won second place. The BTS group hugged us and they were shy. We took a group photo. 

They gave us roses and a small prize (collection of BTS figures in plush). We went back down to our friends and cheered as we won second place. 

I came up to Chris and I whispered in his ear “Thanks for threatening that man. Scott told me about it. I hate you less now.”

Chris smiles because he hates me giving him the silent treatment. He preferred me yelling or reacting but he asked “Still hate me?”

I grinned at him “hate you a little less okay?”

We turned back to dancing and our friends were happy that we made up. By the end of the night, we got our special passes to go take a pic with BTS. 

I spoke with the manager and gave them my card as I asked them if they wanted to do a GQ cover. They looked interested because I think they will take over the world soon with their music. We can arrange it with Jimmy Kimmel or Jimmy Fallon’s show. 

The manager looked happy and we got our pictures before heading out to a club. 

By the end of the night, we had to bring drunk Carly, Tara, Scott home. Chris, Andy, and I were sober by the end of the night. We made sure everyone got into their rooms safely. Meanwhile, Chris and I headed back to my apartment. We ordered a late pizza and enjoyed it. We went to shower after sweating like mad.

Chris kisses me softly and tells me “I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t want you to get hurt over me.”

I nod and said, “I’m a little hot-headed when I drink.”

Chris laughs and says “Didn’t think you turned into a mean drunk!”

We showered quickly and then Chris let me sit on the counter while he dried my hair. It felt very domestic but it felt right. We brush our teeth and went to bed. 

He and I were too tired for sex right now. We just made up and wanted to sleep next to one another. 

By the time I woke up it was 5 am. It was autopilot for me to be up and go for a run. I was trying to untangle Chris around me but he pulled me towards his chest.

Chris whispers “If you got time to run, then you got time for fun.”

I laughed and said “Stinky breathe! Move away.”

He kisses my neck and starts licking me. I was getting attacked like he was a puppy.

I tell him “You need to brush your teeth.”

He smirks “You didn’t clean yours either. It’s okay! This is how we know we can stand each other. Open up, baby!”

He slowly kissed me and it got deeper. I held onto his biceps and soon Chris lifted my legs to spread before him. His hand moved from my neck to my breasts and down to my core.

Chris reminds me “Baby, I’m going to miss you so much while in Atlanta.”

He started fingering me and I moaned “Chris” over and over again. 

It was hard to believe that a month went by and now we will be separated for a while. He’s expected in Atlanta and LA for at least 6 months depending on productions until holidays. 

I try not to think about it but I will miss him. I gasped as he made me cum on his fingers. I laid there still seeing stars.

Chris didn’t give me much recovery period because he knew our friends would wake up and come up here for breakfast. 

I felt the stretch at my core as he slid all the way home. I felt full with him. 

Chris looks down at me and asks “How do you feel baby?”

I looked up to him “Perfect! I’m going to miss you, Chris!” We kissed like it was the last time.

He moved gently into me. We both were enjoying this sensual pace then we flipped over and I was on top. I moved and allowed him to grab my breasts. 

We loved the slow thrusts and early morning sex because it felt like we had time left. 

Chris kisses my breasts and says “We can try to sneak sex here and there. I’d love to make love to you in the change room.”

I giggled “You naughty Chris! Where else have you imagined taking me?”

Chris admits “My bed every night since I turned 13.”

I looked down amused at his confession “anywhere else Chris?”

Chris says “Your bedroom, every time I thought Mike came over to do the deed. Now I wished I was the one who was there for you.” His hand moved up to the scar on my leg from jumping off the dock into the water, the wire cut me. I helped get Chris to run away from bees when we were still kids.

Chris touches it and said, “I was supposed to be yours a long time ago.” As he continued to move, I was imagining him taking me in his room, my room, and by the tree where the beehive was. 

Chris tells me “Every time you were that short skirt, I purposely bent over to see underneath. Why do you think I drop so many pencils around you?” I was getting close.

I whispered, “I’m so close.”

Chris lets me know “I’ve loved you for a long time but I just didn’t know.” As he started picking up the pace and I could hear the slaps between our bodies causing me to quiver. 

It was too much. I came so hard as I clenched him.

Chris dives harder into me and I felt the tidal wave of emotions making me feel like the room was spinning. 

Chris laughs and kisses me “You look so beautiful. I love you!”

I kiss him “I love you too Chris!”

—————————————

We made love twice before getting up to make breakfast for the crew. Chris went to change and wake up everyone else. 

Everyone came to my apartment to regroup. 

Scott and Andy were off to discover New York. The ladies and Chris are off to dress shopping. 

As soon as we got to the dres' shop. There was champagne. We all were giddy to see how beautiful Tara was. She tried on 7 different dresses before she fell in love with the one that she has chosen for her wedding! We cheered but then Tara says “I do like number #3 too.”

I went to grab number three and raise it but Tara says “Y/N, can you wear it so I can compare.”

I shook my head and said, “You should check which one works best for you.”

Tara begs “Please!”

Carly says “Just help her.” I rolled my eyes as I got pushed into the dressing room and came out to stand near Tara.

Chris couldn’t help but get up. He tried to act like he’s comparing it but truly he was admiring me in a wedding dress. 

I was shy and looking away. The ladies were laughing and then I said “Tara, choose!”

Tara smiles “spin around Y/N.”

I did that and I got to admit it made me smile “I feel like a princess.”

Chris looked at me like I’m standing before him like his wife so I looked away. We both couldn’t look at each other. 

Tara confirms “I like this one. Guys, this is the winner!” As Carly and Tara scream. Chris and I join the screaming too.

Carly helps Tara pick out accessories which will take a while with the wedding dres' coordinator. While I needed help I asked “Chris” asking him to unzip me.

Chris came into the dressing room and he helped unzip me in the wedding dress. I could see in the mirror that his eyes were dilated and he kept looking at me.

His hands touch my arms and he whispers “I’d like to see you in a wedding dress someday and I want to fuck you in it.”

Those words made my legs squeezed together.

I whispered “Chris, meet me in the washroom down the hall in 3 minutes. Go there first.”

He left the room and I quickly got out of my dress and wore my dress on. 

As soon as I got out, I returned the wedding dress and headed to the washroom down the hall.

I knocked on the washroom door and Chris opened the door to pull me inside. We didn’t have a lot of time. Chris had me against the vanity and he lifted my dress to see me in the thong.

I didn’t have much time as I felt him thrust inside of me. When did he free the beast? I didn’t care because I needed him inside of me. 

This was fast and rough. I held onto the vanity as we both desperately wished we both were the ones getting married.

His hand reached up to my breasts and he massaged them so effectively that I clenched harder. 

Chris whispers “Cum for me!”

We both came hard and I smiled as I looked at him in the mirror.

He placed himself back into his pants.

I tell him “Go first! I need to recover and clean myself.”

Chris kisses my lips “Tonight”

I nodded. 

He quickly washes his hands and heads to the door. No one was outside so he slowly crept out and headed back to the room waiting for the girls.

I had to freshen up and clean myself. Fixed me up before heading back out. 

Once I got back into the room, Tara asked “Where have you been?”


	10. Party

I smiled “As soon as I got out of my dress, I needed to go to the washroom.”

Tara says “Wow you looked flushed.”

I told her “It was hard to get out of the dress without help. I had to ask Chris to unzip and ran out of there ASAP. Barely made it to the bathroom.”

The girls laughed. Chris tried not to laugh because we are frenemies.

Chris gulped the champagne as he sat down near me. Tara picked out her accessories and spun around. We found the dress. 

Carly helped Tara get out of the dress with the coordinator. Chris and I sat on the sofa. Our hands touched slightly and it felt like the room got hotter. 

I slowly drank my champagne as my tummy warms up the idea of fucking Chris in my closet tonight. We can imagine it being the change room. 

He looked at me and then kissed my cheek “you’re beautiful.”

I said “Don’t go soft on me. I have wicked ideas for you tonight.”

We both pulled away as soon as our friends came back. 

Now it was Carly and I trying on bridesmaid dresses,

I teased “Shouldn’t the other co-maid of Honor try on dresses too?”

Chris shook his head “Shut it Y/N!”

I smiled “come on Tara! Boss him.”

Chris shook his head and he left the room like he was really upset. 

Tara says “Come on Y/N, can’t you go a day without upsetting him?”

I said, “It wasn’t a big deal.”

I felt bad for upsetting him but he surprised us in 5 minutes by wearing a woman’s dress. We had such a good laugh. 

Chris points to me “This co-maid of Honor is a team player!”

I pretended to bow down and said “You win Ms. Evans!”

Tara says “Okay next set of dresses! Go, ladies!”

Carly says “Tara, help me unzip.” So Tara followed her.

Chris helped me get up and then he said seductively “Help me unzip!” As he bashed his eyelashes causing me to laugh.

I helped unzip him as I touched his back and said “Oh you’re so sexy!” 

He pretends to be shy and jokes “Not until you take me out!” We laughed and we both went to change.

Chris came back with his clothes and sat down as Carly and I tried on dresses. We found a winner on the third set of dresses. 

We went to celebrate after going to a nice restaurant and eating some great food before going to a Broadway show. 

Scott and Andy showed up.

Scott asks “How are you skanks?”

I said “Nuh-uh! We are classy and fabulous!”

Carly says “We found the dresses! Come sit down and eat because we are going to see the Lion King!”

Just as we were eating, the waitress came up to Chris “Hi Chris, we are fans! We were wondering if you can take a photo with us. Please.”

Chris got up and took a photo with the two ladies. They were so happy and shocked to see him.

Then we noticed some other customers started noticing. 

I tell the ladies “It’s time to go! Chop chop! Fans of Chris Evans will start piling through that door if we don’t leave soon. I’ll go get the check.”

I went to pay while they finished eating. I finished paying when I turned around and saw one of my ex-boyfriends, Ryan Goslings. He was out with his friends when he saw me. 

He excused himself to come up to me and said “Hey Y/N! It’s been a long time! You look beautiful!”

I smiled back “You too! How are you? Heard you got a beautiful wife and kid!”

Ryan blushes “Thanks! They are good! What are you doing here?”

I smiled “Tara and Carly are here for the weekend. We are heading out to watch Lion king.”

Ryan says “Oh yes your best friends. I haven’t seen them in a while.”

I said, “Tara got engaged so we went dres' shopping.”

Ryan being the gentleman, “Where are they? Let’s surprise them.”

I walked towards the backroom and then Ryan did surprise the ladies and the guys.

Ryan says “How are my girls?”

Carly and Tara almost screamed but they knew not to as it would create unnecessary attention.

They hugged Ryan and we were catching up. 

Ryan says “Congrats Tara for getting engaged! Congrats Carly heard you got kids since the last time we spoke. Hey Scott, who's the gentleman?

Scott introduces “My boyfriend Andy! You look so fine yourself Ryan! Plus your bae and baby are so beautiful.”

Ryan looks at Chris “Hey dude! How is the captain?”

Chris smiles “Good! How does it go?”

Ryan says “Same old. I see that you both haven’t killed each other yet.”

I rolled my eyes because Ryan always thought I would murder Chris before I turn 40.

I said “You two featured in a movie together would be quite cool to watch. Chris being the villain though.”

Ryan laughs “I love how you’re always so creative” as he wraps his arm around my waist and says “I’ve missed you.” He kisses my cheek.

I tell him “Go, you big goof! Thanks for surprising my girlfriends.”

Ryan says “Enjoy you guys! Good night!” As he leans out his cheek for me to kiss.

I gave him a peck and he was off. 

I turned back to eat the food while Tara said “Jesus, he looks so good! He’s gotten better with age.”

Scott asks “Why did you two break up?”

Carly answers “He wanted to settle down, she wasn’t ready.”

Scott says “I’d have Ryan gosling babies any day!” 

Andy hits Scott’s arm “Hey dufus!”

Chris looked at me as he drank his beer. I can see the storm in his eyes but he’s taming it.

Scott adds “I really hope your current boyfriend is as hot as Ryan.”

It almost made me stop.

Carly and Tara say “Spill it! What does he mean?”

I cleared my throat “I’m seeing someone but not ready to share yet.”

Tara says “What the hell Y/N?”

Carly says “You always told us everything! You dated Gosling, Pitt, and …”

I covered her mouth with my dirty hand “Stop! You can’t air my dirty laundry here. I’m seeing someone and I’d like to see how it goes before we get serious. Yes, he’s hot like a gosling.”

It made Chris smile and I simply said “He’s so good in bed that’s why I haven’t booted him.”

Tara laughs “how long has it been an 18 months dry spell?”

I shook my head “Ladies, can we not talk about my sex life?”

Carly says “Give Y/N a break! Let’s go!”

We washed our hands and started to leave the restaurant. 

As soon as we got into the theatre, I told the girls “I’m going to get snacks. You guys wave down the guys for drinks. Divide and conquer.”

Chris says “I’ll go get snacks too.”

We both headed out for popcorn, candies, chocolates, and even cotton candy. 

Chris says “You looked cozy with Ryan.”

I said “He’s a happy ex. He got a Gf and a baby.”

Chris adds “He looked at you with admiration and has lingering feelings.”

I tell him “Well sorry! I love another. Do I have to remind you, we had sex in a public place? I didn’t even think about the consequences.”

Chris nods and says “I didn’t care if they found us. I’d still finish inside you.”

It was making me hot and bothered. 

I tell him “Chris, you’re going to be inside me all night long.”

Chris teases “You bet your ass I will.”

We got back to our seats. Chris and I were sitting next to one another which was a surprise. 

I tell the girls “Do I have to sit next to Evans?”

Tara pouted “Please for me!”

I sat down and ate my popcorn like I was a sad child.

Chris smiles as he knows it was for a show. 

We enjoyed it as Chris sang almost all the songs. I laughed.

Tara and Carly looked at one another.

Tara says “They haven’t tried to fight one another all day, that’s a good thing. I think them being a maid of honor isn’t so bad. Kyle was worried that we would have a full-blown war among the two of them.”

Carly says “It’s good that we are trying to get them to hang out more often. Let them bond so that this wedding will become a success. These two have to learn to work with one another.”

They both high-five one another and watched me laugh as Chris sings ‘Hakuna Matata’.

It was a magical evening with the friends. We came home and hashed out the details of the wedding over late snacks. 

Tara and Carly wanted to go shopping. We will meet with the guys at Central Park since Sebastian called to join in with Chris. I was meeting with Sebastian for coffee to discuss his issue and contracts for the upcoming month. It worked out while I headed to Atlanta during his filming, we will do the GQ cover down there. I can see Chris during that week since it has been approved.

I was hoping to line up Chris Hemsworth for the Christmas issue but we can do that while he’s in LA which is a few months after.

Sebastian hugged me and we sat down for coffee.

Sebastian asks “How have you been doing?” 

I said “We have been busy. Tackling a lot of tasks and organizing the teams. I just wanted to review with you your schedule and timeline. After this, we can go see the gang. Did you want to join us for Central Park biking and enjoying some picnic?”

Sebastian nods “I’m all yours today.”

I rolled my eyes but I can feel eyes on us already. Paparazzi love Sebastian knowing he lives in the city. We hashed out all the scheduling and details. He signed the contracts and we started heading to Central Park. Both Sebastian and I were in our casual wear so we started running and dashing through the park away from prying eyes.

As soon as we got to the bridge, we were laughing like little kids.

We sat behind the big tree.

Sebastian asks “Do you think we lost them?”

I said, “I think so.”

My phone starts ringing and I pick up “Hey Chris!”

Chris asks “Why are you two running into the park-like maniacs and hiding behind the trees?”

I huffed “We were followed. Paps like Sebastian.”

Chris says “We are behind the big fountain. I’ve got your change of clothes in my backpack.”

I tell Sebastian and pointed where Chris was and told him “I’ll head there first. Going to change so that they can’t tell who I am.”

I made my move and got to Chris as he handed me the backpack. I went into the restaurant by the lake to use the washroom. I went in jogging clothes and came out with a nice sundress with a hat. My hair was down so people wouldn’t recognize me with the glasses.

It was a beautiful day in New York even though it’s just spring.

I walked up to Chris who had his mouth open, so I teased “Might want to close that before the flies make a home out of it.”

Chris couldn’t help but say “You look so beautiful.”

Sebastian walked up to us casually and said “Wow Y/N, were you holding out on me earlier?” as he gestured to my clothing.

I said “If I dress like this, they would definitely think something is up. The last thing, I need them to think I seduced you for the cover.”

Sebastian jokes “It’ll be worth it but I know you got a keeper. He’ll tear through me if I made a move right Chris?” I hit his arm playfully.

Chris can tell that Sebastian and I have become friends, especially with our runs.

Chris simply says “Keep your hands to yourself, Seb!”

We walked up to the fountain where we were meeting Scott, Andy, Tara, and Carly.

We took pictures and decided to eat at the restaurant before heading out. It was the last night in New York and everyone had to return to work. Chris and I would be separated since he’s heading to Atlanta to film. Sebastian will go there as well.

As soon as the night came, Chris followed me back to my apartment. We got inside and our mouths connected. The whole day, he couldn’t touch me even though I was a foot away. We couldn’t sneak off or try any public sex given the fact paparazzi were on Sebastian and Chris the whole day.

He had me against the door as I moaned “Chris!”

Chris slides his hands up my thighs and trying to reach for my core. He realized that I wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Chris looks at me.

I told him “I didn’t know when or where but I wanted to be ready.”

He moved his hands slowly to unbutton my dress letting it fall apart and he moved the fabric off my body. It was soft and sensual. I felt like my body was lighting up.

He unhooked my bra and he reached for the back of my head as he kisses me, devouring every ounce of space in my mouth. I was completely naked in front of him as I slipped out of my shoes.

I started to lift his shirt and he took it off while I moved to his belt and jeans. I was unzipping it slowly just like how he’s torturing me. We both were kissing and yet trying to get rid of all our clothes.

His muscles were so beautiful and so defined. He put them to use as he pulls me upwards to wrap around him. He plunges deep inside of me against the door. 

It felt like we haven’t done this in forever.

As soon as he was seated inside, we both felt it. This was home for us. 

I whispered, “I love you, Chris!”

Chris sucks on my neck and says “I love you too. Can’t wait to have you in Atlanta.”

I smiled as I told him “I’m going to be there for at least a week to do the photoshoot with Sebastian.”

Chris smiles as he says “I get you for a week.”

I nodded and he took me harder against the wall. I can feel the change in Chris, he can get possessive and rough which makes it harder to part with him. 

Soon I felt him walking to the sofa in the living room. 

Chris tells me “I’ve always wanted to do this.” He places me on the floor and bends me over the couch as he slams inside of me causing me to arch my back up. 

He was in full control and I couldn’t do anything but just stood there and took it.

Chris tells me “Oh baby, your ass looks so good here. Every thrust, it bounces.” it was driving him nuts and he kept going until we both came apart.

The night didn’t end there. Chris took me against the big window and on my bed. He made sure to leave me sore so I could remember him for the next two weeks.

By the morning, everyone was getting ready to head home. It was no longer vacation time. 

I was getting ready for work while Chris was heading out soon for the airport with Sebastian.

I kissed him and said “I’ll see you soon handsome.” before walking out of the apartment.

Chris placed a card and a small gift on my dresser. He hid it so that I can get to it when he tells me about it.

__________________________________

It’s been a week since Chris left for Atlanta. We spoke on the phone and texted but it’s been a busy week so not a lot of video calls.

Tonight, he asked that I do a video call. We had dinner and showered at the same time during our call.

Chris tells me “I have a surprise for you, go to your drawer in the third row where you asked me to put my spare clothes.”

I followed his instructions and then I got to the drawer. It was a small card saying ‘wear it for me!’ I opened the little bag and it had lingerie that barely had fabric.

I asked “Seriously Chris? When did you have time to buy this?”

Chris grins “Don’t question me, woman. Now go wear it because I know you want to.”

I huffed and went to the washroom. As soon as I came back, I made sure my face wasn’t in the video. I danced with the lingerie and purposely seduced him.

I asked “Oh honey, is this what you wanted? Do you like my ass in this flimsy thing?”

Chris was already stroking himself and I teased “hey pervert!”

Chris whines “Oh baby, you’re ruining the moment. Don’t move the camera.”

I was laughing as I told him “You can only have more if you show me your body. Buddy, it can’t just be me showing you the goods. I want my goods too.”

We both adjusted the cameras where he can see my boobs, my hands touching my lady parts while I see part of his chest, rock-hard abs, and his hard penis. It’s so hard.

We both were sitting back working on ourselves.

Chris tells me “I wish you were here. Another week without you is torture.” I watched his hand wrapped around his cock as he moved up and down.

I was touching myself through the fabrics of my lingerie “I miss you, honey! I Miss you filling me up and touching me in places that make me squirm. Can’t wait to have my hands on you next Friday.”

Chris says “touch yourself, baby, put those fingers in you. Yes like that baby girl. Tell me when you’re close.” he spat in his hand as he kept rubbing himself. 

I tell him “You’re so demanding. I like it.” as I grab my breasts and he can see it.

Chris tells me “I’d be spanking that ass. I want to see it jiggle as I enter you. Baby, you make me so horny.”

I tell him “I’m so close! Fuck honey!”

Chris groans “Me too. Cum for me.”

I exploded on my fingers and he ejaculated everywhere and I’m sure it smacked on his phone because he said “Oh shit! I got it on my phone.”

I laughed “Eww Chris!”

We started laughing like kids but then Chris says “Lick those fingers baby. I want to see it.”

I got closer to the camera where you can only see my lips and I placed both the fingers in my mouth sucking it.”

Chris groans “Gosh, I was so tempted to fly up to you and take you against the bed tonight. You drive me crazy Y/N.”

I smiled “It’s okay honey. You’re going to get all of these” as I move my breasts in the camera for him to see “next week. The wait will be awesome. I’ll bounce on your dick soon Captain. Oh my god, would you have the suit?”

Chris laughs as he grabs his chest “Seriously? I mean I could borrow it for the weekend.”

I tell him “Let me go wash my hands. Be right back.”

I went to wash my hands and then came back quickly. Chris did the same and cleaned his phone. 

As I got into the bed while propping the phone against the pillow so he could see me.

I whispered, “Get the costume.”

Chris laughs “You don’t have to whisper. Aren’t you by yourself?”

I covered my face with the sheets and said “What if someone sees this video?”

Chris laughs “I hope not because I just dirty talked my girlfriend into masturbating and now we are discussing letting you pop golden boy’s virginity.”

I giggled “Oh my god, that’ll be the ideal dream. You don’t mind?”

Chris looked dreamy when he said “Anything for you, my love. I’d let you mount me in front of the entire universe.” with Steve Roger’s tone.

My cheeks turned pink and I told him “Jesus, I’m in trouble next weekend.”

Chris is still acting like Steve Rogers “Oh baby, you don’t understand. I’ll destroy your little pussy next weekend and I’ll make sure you get your craving fixed with me. It’s one of a kind show where you get Captain America all to yourself. No one has ever gotten that.”

I asked “Seriously? You have never role-played with one of your ex-girlfriends or flings?”

Chris shook his head as he stretched his arms behind his head. He’s back to himself as he says “It’s weird if they asked plus I never attempted to take the costume. They have never offered it to me. So this time, I’m going to demand one so I can wear it for my girl.”

I tell him “You’re so freaking adorable! I’m going to make sure Steve Rogers gets the best blow job he’s ever had. Not much competition if he’s still a virgin.”

Chris says “I’m pretty sure he had some during his tours.”

I said “If he did, he wouldn’t be a virgin. Do you think a super-soldier can hold back his hormones? I mean exhibit A, you can’t even hold yourself back.”

Chris nods and says “You’re so into Marvel ha?”

I smiled and took the phone to my office where I pressed one of my hidden cabinets to open.

I showed him my collection of comic books.

Chris yelped “Holy smokes! You had them in your office the entire time and how come I didn’t see it?”

I smiled “My secret and now you know. I’m a fan.”

Chris asks “You never showed any interest when Carly, Tara, and my mom went gaga over Steve Rogers topic.”

I went back to my room as I told him “Well, I wanted to but your ass was there for the conversation so I acted like I had no interest. I can’t reveal my weakness to my enemy. You’re like hydra to me.”

Chris pretended to feel pain in his heart and said “You called me hydra. How could you?”

I teased “Did you know that Captain America works for Hydra in one of the books? Multi-universe level shit”

Chris laughs “Nope I haven’t read those yet. Maybe you would show me your collections.”

I reminded him “Mi casa es su casa. It’s the library and now you know where it’s hidden. Don’t tell anyone or else I’ll have to silent you.”

Chris cracked up and we chatted until we both were too tired and fell asleep. I was heading back to Boston to spend time with the girls and working from home.


	11. Mini Vacation

Over the week, there’s been news about Chris Evans and Elizabeth Olsen secretly dating each other. I

Chris's message: ‘Baby, I heard about the news surrounding myself and Liz. It’s not true.’

My message: ‘You rat bastard. Don’t talk to me. Cheater!!!’ 

I couldn’t help but smile just to see what he would do. I forgot I had to enter a meeting so I told Marc to hold messages and calls. Chris actually tried to reach me during my meeting and even called Marc. Chris had to wait for my two-hour meeting to be over.

I have had 20 missed calls, plenty of messages, and a voicemail. I realized that I was being too childish to make Chris freak out like that. 

I listened to the voicemail from Chris ‘Hey Baby, please give me a call. I’m serious, those are rumors only. I went out to dinner with her and our friends. That's part of the movie. You know how the paparazzi take angle shots to make it look like she and I were alone. I can get Scarlett and Jeremy to confirm. They are willing to talk to you even RDJ would confirm it. Please baby, call me back.” he sounded sad and broken. 

I felt bad and I called him right away.

Chris picked up right away and he asked “Y/N?”

I tell him right away “Hey Chris, I’m sorry!”

Chris says “What? No No! I should be sorry.”

I tell him “Give me five minutes. I just want to tell you how I feel.”

Chris was breathing hard as he prepared for the worst that I would break up with him over the phone and tell him that it’s over. He’s worried.

I tell him “I’m sorry for making you worry in the last two hours. That was very childish and immature of me. I was just teasing you when I called you Rat bastard. It was a joke. I heard your voicemail and I’m calling you because I want you to forgive me. That was very cruel. You clearly took my message to heart and you’re worried. Honey, please forgive me. I didn’t mean to scare you. I trust you and I believe you.”

Chris sighs and he sounded like he was shaking. His tears came down and he wiped them as he said “I’m glad you’re not breaking up with me.”

I asked him “Where are you, honey?”

Chris admits “I am back in my apartment and I was planning to get a last-minute flight out to you because I really just want to see you right now. I wanted to apologize and begged you to forgive me.”

I felt so bad, my heartfelt heavy so I said “I’m sorry Chris. I didn’t mean to make you feel this way. Hey! I’m going to be there in 3 days and you’re going to have me for the entire week in that one-bedroom apartment in Atlanta where we will do a lot of nasty shit. Your room is going to smell after we are done, in a good way. Do you hear me, Chris Evans?”

Chris smiles and he says “I really really really would like that very much. I’m sorry, I was being sensitive.”

I tell him “Sorry I tried to tease you but I guess miscommunication through perspective. I miss you and trust me if you did cheat on me. I’d make you pay.”

Chris touches his forehead and says “I wouldn’t dare to mess with you. I’ve seen your reflexes are fast, so I can only picture when you choose to intentionally strike, I wouldn’t have a chance to dodge.”

I asked “Are you okay? You didn’t sound so well earlier.”

Chris breathes out and he admits “I had some anxiety over losing you. It felt like the room was closing in. I felt numb. I told the team I needed to leave. They were nice and called for a short day. It’s been really hot.”

I felt really bad and I said “I’m so sorry Chris. I wish I could take it back.”

Chris scoffs “It’s not too bad now that I know you’re joking. I prefer that over breaking up. I shouldn’t have been too sensitive.”

I asked “Is work stressful? Are you getting enough sleep and eating well?” I knew about the strict diet during filming and whatnot. He’s probably really tired.

Chris says “It’s tough because we have to maintain our physique and it’s intense. Lots of filming and remembering lines.”

I remind him “You didn’t answer the questions. Tell me.”

Chris answers “Yes it’s stressful and it’s hard to sleep. We have to be up early and have strict diets.”

I decided to cheer him up and say “Hey Honey when you see me, I’m going to present you a buffet but not all you can eat style. A bit of everything like a variety.” in the most seductive tone “how would you like some pizza with lots of cheese, some wings and followed with dessert; ice cream? Sushi, pancakes, and sandwiches. Oh, Chris, I’m going to give you a good time as soon as I see you.”

Chris laughs “Fuck baby, you’re giving me a hard-on.”

I laughed as I walked towards my office window and I started to say “Wrap your hand around yourself and I’ll talk dirty to you while you catch your release. You deserve it, big guy! If I was there right now, I’d be on my knees and making sure cum in my throat.”

I can hear him unbuckling and unzipping as he breathes hard.

I buzz Marc to make sure no interruptions for the next 15 minutes then I get back on the phone walking next to the window as I tell him “Oh honey, I’d love to watch your reactions as I take you. I would have swirled that tongue around you and tried to swallow as much as I could. You’re huge and I love it when you stretch me in places I didn’t know exists. I miss that.”

Chris smiles “I miss you so much, baby! I can’t wait to have you underneath me.”

I tell him “oh honey, I got a surprise for you on the first weekend. Just tell work that you’re away from Friday to Sunday. Need to recover. Back to the task at hand, I can’t wait for you to finish inside of me.”

Chris was breathing erratically and he told me “I want you so badly.”

I smiled “Same honey! I want you so badly too. Be a good boy and cum for me.”

I heard Chris release and he moaned “Y/N! Oh god baby, I’m going to ruin you the next time I see you.”

I responded “I’ll hold you to that Evans! I can’t go too long without you. Tell me how you’re feeling?”

He was wiping himself and said “Much better. I was worried I fucked it up.”

I tell him “Hey! I know how paparazzi make up stories and I know you’re honest. You mean what you say. I trust you. I wouldn’t believe it until you tell me it’s true. I can promise to give you a chance to explain before I react.”

Chris nods “Thanks, baby! It means a lot.”

I tell him “Now go rest a bit. I’ll talk to you later. Go nap. I’m sorry for what I said earlier.”

Chris says “I love you Y/N!”

I tell him “I love you too Chris.”

He went to bed and was happy. Meanwhile, I headed back into meetings to organize the week I’m away. Marc would remain in New York while I go with one of his new assistants, Emily who will arrange everything in Atlanta for me. 

In my last meeting with the boss, Robert. 

He came telling Marc and me “I believe the London offer might be on your desk soon if you keep up with this success. We are waiting for the numbers to go through by the end of this year. Next year, you both could be heading to London.”

I nodded and simply reminded him “My best friend’s wedding is happening in June. So I’m not accepting London until after. Hope that’s fine with you.”

Robert laughs “it’s a big promotion.”

I responded “I’m a game-changer. Having me will give you a bigger promotion.”

Robert nods and says “Keep up with the good work.”

We will work harder.

I should talk to Chris soon about being away next year after the wedding.

—————————————

I flew in on Thursday afternoon because we were able to wrap up early with work. I’ve got a surprise for Chris Evans since Marc made all arrangements.

Chris was leaving for work early as we planned for it when my car pulled up in front of him. It was a tinted luxury car.

Chris was looking at the windows until it came down revealing me. I smiled “Get in Evans!”

He opened the door and got into the car.

I smiled and I didn’t even get a chance to speak as he reached over to grab the back of my head. We kissed and he continued to kiss me harder as we reached his apartment.

I pushed him gently back and said “Chris, be patient with me. We need to get your stuff from your apartment and head out. I promise it’s all a surprise. We need to leave in 20 minutes. Let’s go drop your stuff off.”

Chris looked around and asked, “What’s happening?”

I smiled “It’s a surprise but I promise I’ll explain as soon as we get back here. Let’s go.”

The driver waited for us as Chris and I rushed into his apartment. He dropped his bag while I told him “Grab your passport and clothes. Where’s your swimming trunks?”

We grabbed some items and stuffed them in a bag. 

Chris grabs a hold of me and asks “Can’t we just?” He wanted me right now as I can feel his hardness.

I tell him “Honey, we will have all the time. I promise. Just a few more hours and I’ll be yours.”

Chris groans and says “I’m giving you 4 hours. After 4 hours, I’m going to have you.”

I laughed “Wait for 5 hours. Let’s go.”

We got back into the car and the driver took us to the airport.

We got onto the plane and it was the first class to Panama. 

Chris asks “Now tell me what is happening?”

I tell him “As the new editor in chief for all three magazines, I’ve requested Sebastian to do a photo shoot in Atlanta. We have made a few last-minute changes and I decided to take you on a mini-vacation because I wanted to spend the weekend with my boyfriend.”

Chris asks “I have work on Monday.”

I smiled and said “Marc arranged with the entire team of Avengers for a Vanity Fair Photoshoot session. Everyone will take individual photos and we will photoshop them into a team. You just didn’t get the notice that you don’t need to come on Monday. I managed to schedule yours on Tuesday when we return. Monday is scheduled for most of the members. That gives us extra time. Even the Russo Brothers are in the photos. You’re staying here with me until Monday.”

Chris laughs and asks “Wow! How did you get everyone to agree? What else have you been planning?”

I kissed him and said “Marc simply arranged it with everyone without giving people the idea that we are dating. Sebastian might have convinced your agent and publicists that you needed some time alone.”

Chris laughs “You got Seb in it too?”

I smiled “He’s my friend too plus he can tell you’re tired. No interruptions. Just the two of us. I love you Chris and I want to make it up to you for what I did days ago. I want you to know how much you mean to me using my actions. Would you forgive me?”

Chris nods and says “you’re forgiven, baby. I couldn’t ever stay angry at you long. I’m happy that I have you, who knows me and trusts me. That’s all I can ask for.”

I nodded and said “You’re a special man. Let’s go enjoy this weekend.”

Both Chris and I found the flight being pleasant. 

As soon as we got to Panama, we checked in and were given a private villa overlooking the water. There’s a private infinity swimming pool.

We checked around the property and were happy with what we saw.

Chris helped bring the bags in and tipped the bellboy. Chris walked to our bedroom where the doors were wide open to the balcony with infinity. He stood there admiring the beautiful sun on the open sea but what caught his attention, I was standing in the infinity pool facing the ocean. I was already naked and I turned around seductively asking “Aren’t you coming In?”

He took his clothes so fast. I heard the shuffling and soon he got into the pool and had his arms around me. I leaned back and said, “This is beautiful.”

Chris whispers “baby, it’s been 5 hours.” I turned around and I pulled him into a kiss.

I held his face and I told him “I’m yours and you can do whatever you want to me.” His eyes changed shades as I became darker and I can see it thrills him.

He pressed me against the wall as his hands moved to touch me, squeezing my breasts, grabbing my ass, we continued to kiss as our lives depended on it and soon Chris couldn’t handle it anymore. He lifted me to wrap around his waist. I reached down to connect us and as soon as I felt him push inside of me.

We both shudder at the instant contact. It felt like months since we last saw each other. He stretched me and all I could do was grab onto him and hang on. 

Chris sucks on my neck as he moves me up and down onto him plunging deeper and deeper inside of me. I knew he needed this. 

Chris whispers “Oh baby, I remember warning you.”

I smiled as I looked at him “You’ll ruin me.”

He thrust harder knocking the wind out of me and all I could do was take it. It was beautiful to watch Chris fuck me hard.

I couldn’t help but ask “Why haven’t you shaven captain? They make you look older?”

Chris kisses me “This is your rogue captain.”

He moved me to the platform where I can lean back on the ledge but we don’t break the connection. He still making sure I’m getting pounded good, 

Due to us being in the water, I’m naturally floating. He reached down to play with my clit. It was so difficult not to cum. Chris tells me “Don’t cum until I say so.” In Captain America’s authority voice.

I smiled “You’re not the boss of me Captain.”

Oh, it got rougher as he reached for my breast and hand on my hip controlling when he thrust into me and this time, I saw his smirk. 

Chris says “Oh baby, you were doing so well. Now that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble this week. Best behave before I pop a baby in you.” It was Captain America’s voice and it was role-playing. I love it when it’s dark and dirty.

I smiled “I’m on birth control.”

Chris looks down at me “You’re not taking any during this week. It’s time, you realize you belong to me.” He kissed me hard causing me to squeeze around him and he kept going.

He was pounding into me and eventually, we both came together. It was long and he teased me many times until he let me cum. 

We caught our breath and I heard our door closed so that means the help came in with the foods we ordered,

I hid in the water and said “Oh shit! They heard us.”

Chris laughs as I try to hide. He grabs me and says “Let’s eat. I can’t wait to have you again.”

We walked up the steps and headed back into the room. I’ve ordered a variety of foods for Chris in our Kitchen.

I grabbed a dress to wear and Chris wore his boxers, 

We sat down and had some wings, pizza, and sushi. The ice cream is in the fridge. 

Chris reminds me “I still have to work out every day and a few hours just to maintain captain America for filming.”

I smiled and said “We arranged the gym near here. We will jog there so you can work out.”

Chris nodded as he continued to eat and eyed each other. We gave our updates and what each other was doing. 

I wanted to tell him about London but then on the news, there have been terrorist attacks in France. 

Chris says “This is why they didn’t want us filming in Europe for the time being. It’s not safe. My anxiety would kill me if we had to be there right now given the chaos.”

I was worried if I told him that it would ruin his week. Perhaps I should tell him near the end, not the beginning. So I kept my mouth close and nodded.

The man devoured the food like a Superman. I finished washing my hands to get him ice cream. I scooped them into a bowl when I felt him near me pushing the straps of my dress off me. The dress fell off me and I was completely naked in the kitchen. Chris didn’t give me much warning when I felt him push inside of me.

I hear him say “Oh yes! This is where you belong Y/N!” As he thrusts inside of me fully taking me from behind.

I moaned as he pressed me against the counter.

I mentioned “baby, ice cream is going to melt.”

He tells me “Grab the bowl” while he lifts me to the couch. 

He turned me so I could straddle him, we were still connected and the ice cream bowl was between us. Chris puts the spoon of ice cream into my nipple.

It was cold on me but he would suck eating the ice cream off me and he kept doing that then I did it back on him except I ate it off his shoulders and lips. 

Eating ice cream was a whole new experience. Very sticky. Once we were done, I rode him. He sat back and took it.

I moved to do reverse cowgirl and he was losing it as he playfully slaps my ass. He groans “Baby, I missed you so much.”

I remind him “I’m here Chris, all yours.” And eventually, we reached our climaxes as Chris roars in pleasure, if we had neighbors, they would have complained. 

We got up and went to the shower where Chris took me in there. 

After the shower, Chris dried me up and I dried him. We both went to bed early because it was a tiring day for both of us. 

Chris kisses my forehead and says “I love you Y/N!”

I kissed him before saying “I love you, Chris.”

We slept.

——————————

Chris was chasing me. As part of our exercises, he would come after me but of course, he would find a way to fuck me hard and rough. It helps us both relieve stress and pass time. 

The last time we did this, he took me to the beach. It didn’t matter where or when, he would make sure he defiled me and claimed his prize. It was animalistic but how often can we do this? Be carefree.

Perhaps the fact we were in a secluded area, really helps unleashed Beast Chris. We didn’t have to keep quiet and got to do whatever we wanted.

Chris was happier and even though we had to carve some time for working out. He was happier with the recharge. 

The man was fast, I ran inside the house and tip-toe in, and moved among the walls of the house. I knew he would look in the bedroom so I stepped behind the closet in the main entrance.

I waited for him but then my phone rang. Marc knows not to call me during these times so I couldn’t ignore it. 

I went to it and picked up “Hey Marc! It’s only Sunday.”

Marc says in a panic voice “Guess who decided to fucken show-up and talk to Robert. The old editor of Vanity Fair. I think he wants his job back. I’m sorry but I don’t know if I should wait until tomorrow.”

Chris grabbed a hold of me but I waved my hand. He threw me on the bed and I got up as he tried to snatch my phone away.

I spoke quickly “It’s March! I need to get it. It’s an emergency.”

Chris backs away as I get up to talk to Marc “Why are you at the office on Sunday?” as I put Marc on speakers.

Marc says “I was helping Emily prepare for the Vanity Fair Photoshoot with the Avengers. We were just making sure that everything is good. I didn’t want to bother you tomorrow at all but I think this is very important. What should we do?”

I tell him “It makes sense that he’ll strike when I’m not in the building. As per my orders, make sure no one loses their position. I’ll wait for Robert to call me. He wouldn’t take me off the projects while we are doing well. Thanks for looking out for me.”

Marc jokes “I’m looking out for myself too. We are a team. You go then I go. They wouldn’t keep me around if they had a choice.”

I got serious and I tell Marc “What are you talking about? You’re the best executive assistant and content generator. You got the best connections, look where I am. You managed to keep my relationship under wrap for months now and you provided the idea of Avenger’s photoshoots. You convinced Disney and Russo Brothers to stop 2-day production to do a marketing campaign all because you wanted me and Chris to be happy.”

Chris heard it and he said “Hey Marc! Thanks, man!”

Marc felt so good that he stood up and said “Yes! I’m your man! I love you guys! Now go enjoy the weather for me. I’ll see you Y/N when you’re back. Keep you posted to see if there are any snakeheads you need to chop.”

I tell him “When I come back, book some days to take Tom on vacation. I mean it, Marc. I need you to be ready. We got a lot to do.”

Marc says “Yes! London as well! I can’t wait for Robert to offer us London next year.”

My eyes were wide and I looked up to Chris. My mouth was open and I was speechless. It was a fuck my life moment. 

Marc asks “hello? You guys okay? Oh shit! Did I spill the beans? I’m sorry Y/N!”

Chris grits out “What about London?”

I say “Hey Marc, don’t worry about it. I will talk with Chris. Talk to you tomorrow.” 

Chris got up and he was walking back and forth like a wild lion ready to pounce or attack, he’s just sizing me up.

I told him “I wanted to tell you about London but there wasn’t a good time for it. The offer isn’t on the table yet. It may happen next year if our numbers look good by the end of this year.”

Chris walks up to me and stands between my legs as he holds my face “You were going to leave me? Not say anything?”

I shook my head and said “Chris, we have only been together for less than 2 months. This is my career. You’re heading to Asia, Europe and tour around the world once your movies are launching. In the next few years, we are so busy. I didn’t think me being in London is any different.”

Chris says “I told you about my contracts, these were all set in motion like almost 8 years ago. I’m obligated to go but you’re not. You’re making this choice now knowing what we have.”

I looked at him and I was shocked “I worked hard too! Don’t make me feel guilty for trying to pursue my life’s dream. You’re Captain America so you have made your bed with the contracts you signed years ago. Some of us don’t have a 10-year plan paved out. Do you understand what it means for the London opportunity? Do you understand that I worked this hard not to throw them away? You’re not even happy for me. You’re angry. Why do you think I hesitated to tell you.”

Chris felt bad because he didn’t mean to make it sound like me going to London was a bad thing. It just happened and he’s worried that this long-distance would be harder on both of us. He’s worried about losing me and he’s already feeling that right this very moment.

Chris holds me and says “I’m sorry! You’re right, I’m jumping into assumptions and I’m worried about losing you. I am happy that you are doing so well. I know you can do whatever it takes to make it but you know how there're terrorist attacks against France and other parts of the world. I worry for you. I love you so much that it’s scaring me. The thought of losing you outweighs all logic. Please excuse my thoughtfulness.” He gives me a warm hug.

I tell him “I’m sorry for how it came out. I should have told you sooner.”

Chris holds both my hands and kisses it “We’ll make it work. I know it’s hard for you to stay in one spot anyways. I guess I didn’t realize how much in common we have. Your work takes you to places and people. Mine too.”

I nodded and said, “It’ll be fine.”

At least I thought so.


	12. Dodger

Chris and I had a wonderful mini-vacation and we had to get back to reality. 

We headed back early on Monday so that Chris could take group photos with the Avengers crew on set. Chris introduced me to many of his colleagues. We shared contacts and I told them that I’m arranging National Geography and GQ which we could arrange something in the next few years. Their agents took my cards and soon I was taking photos with celebrities as well. My assistant, Emily was enjoying herself as well.

I eventually get the call from Robert.

I stepped out and Chris noticed. He couldn’t show affection in front of others so he kept his emotions at bay. He hated this between us. That our relationship was just a simple friendship in front of everyone. He wanted everyone to know about us now. That’s how strong he feels about us but he knew that this relationship could impact my work and everyone we know. I’m not willing to risk it, especially if we don’t end up together.

Chris speaks with his friends and continues.

I went to the private room and spoke with Robert.

I tell him “Robert, I don’t understand why you’re considering taking him back. I think Radhika is doing well. In fact, she’s been working there for over 10 years. You just didn’t notice her because your last editor took credit for everything. Do you understand that if you take him back, there could be a lot of people walking out?”

Robert says “We could also hire.”

To make my point I simply said “I’ll walk out myself that’s where I am with this last editor. You asked me to form a team in a week. You asked me to carry on the activities. We have shown you that the numbers didn’t get affected. Content is having more views. Now that doesn’t make you happy, perhaps I should be leaving.”

Robert corrects himself “I didn’t mean like that. I just thought if he came back, it would free you up.”

I tell him “Who says I’m not free? Radhika took the role and she’s doing tremendously well. I’m guiding the team but the mechanics are all there. Robert, you hired me to be a game-changer, every time I left a magazine, they had good ratings and I left them with a team that I trust. I know they continue to keep up because they know what it takes. Why would you want a traitor on your team? Someone who left everyone for their own selfish reasons. Why does he want to come back? Have you asked yourself that?”

Robert thought for a second and then he said “He probably thought VF would fail to make himself look good to the competitor that hired him.”

I asked him “Why do you think they hired him? Making him leave now.”

Robert answers “It could fuck us over, drop in views, and makes him look like we can’t survive without him.”

I also reminded him “Shareholders are meeting mid of the year. If they got a whiff that VF couldn’t keep up with their ratings and views. What do you think would happen? Hostile takeover and micromanaging. Your editor left for a competitor. It’s not worth your time to convince me to take him back. Do you truly want to take someone who fucked you over?”

It was a bit excessive but it had to be said.

Robert laughs and says “Y/N, you always knew what to say. You’re right, I don’t like getting fucked in that way.”

I smiled and said “You can offer him a job. He can work his way up by becoming an assistant. Kick him to the curb once and for all. Show him that you are in command and you don’t need him to manipulate you.”

Robert giggles “Ironic, how you’re the manipulator.”

I reminded him “Only when the time calls for it. I should have things wrapped up here by the end of the week unless something comes up.”

Robert tells me “Actually, I wanted you to swing by to Los Angeles. Work from there and I want to see if Radhika can handle the work. You can be off VF for a week can’t you?”

I tried to remember and I recalled Chris mentioning going to Los Angeles next week as some of the filmings may take part there. I felt like I scored a bit.

I tell Robert “Sure, also I just wanted to let you know that Marc is handling New York without me just fine. I plan to give him a promotion.”

Robert tells me “Please don’t tell me you still want to quit.”

I laughed “Not yet. I’m a little too young for that. I’ll take the offer in Los Angeles. Marc will arrange my hospitality. I will network with other celebrities and charities then.”

Robert mentions “A conference is taking place. I want you to go to it and get the scoop. I’ll get my assistant to send you the information. Have a fun trip. Thanks for everything.”

We said goodbyes and I were excited to tell Chris however I had to be subtle about it.

Russo brothers announced to the team that after this week, everyone can go back to their families and enjoy a week off. They will resume the filming schedule the week after. However there’s some marketing work to be done in Los Angeles, so everyone needs to meet there. Everyone had their schedules.

I was going to meet James Corden, Ellen, and others to discuss the marketing opportunities. It would be a perfect liaison to wrap each other’s network together plus make it convenient for the celebrities. 

_______________________________________

Chris and I headed back to my apartment because his building had a lot of Avengers Celebrities. We couldn’t let people know that we are seeing each other. 

I wanted a private place where we can be ourselves and it wasn’t far from his apartment.

Chris asks “How did it go? You looked tense.”

I explained what happened and he was happy that I had a very good working relationship with Robert. Not many people can tell their bosses the truth without consequences and I told him that I’ll be in Los Angeles after this.

Chris hugged and kissed me. 

He asks “Are you going to stay with me?”

I looked up to him and shook my head “I still have to rent a place of my own. It would be suspicious if I don’t. Plus, we both would be working.”

Chris nods and he knows it’s tough but at least we would be closer in distance.

On Tuesday, after the photo shoot. I took Chris to an adoption center where we get to see little pets. Chris mentioned that he’s working on his anxiety and he needs to talk verbally. However, given his fame and image, it’s hard for him. 

Everyone expects him to act a certain way. I’m not always with him so I thought it made sense if we adopted a pet.

We walked into the pound and there were so many animals. 

Chris looked at every pet until he saw Boxer-mix dogs. You can tell the instant chemistry between him and the dog. The poor dog was alone and worried. He didn’t really look up to Chris. Just trying to keep to himself. 

Chris felt the same way when he’s around a lot of people. He approached the dog quietly and said “Hey buddy!”

The dog slowly got out of his cage and walked slowly to Chris worried that he’ll get hit. It hurt Chris to see the dog be timid and scared.

The caregiver stepped forward and said “Ummm… I have to warn you that this one may have some health issues. We did a full check-up and it looks like he may need some surgery for his hind legs. Minor but definitely needed down the road.”

Chris didn’t care because he was falling in love. The dog came forward and licked his face. Chris was giggling like a child and it made me laugh.

I asked “Chris, do you think he’s the one?”

Chris looked up at me and I felt like I could see his nephew’s eyes “Yes! He’s the one!” as he scratches the dog’s ear.

While the adoption center was drafting up the documents for us to sign.

I asked, “What do you want to name him?”

Chris thought for a while and said “Dodger! He looks like one. From Oliver and the company.”

We smiled as Dodger came over to me licking my face and I was petting him.

One of the staff asks “Who would be adopting him? Both of you guys?”

Chris looked at me with admiration “Yes both of us. Y/N, you’re going to be his mom and I’ll be his dad.” he got up quickly and went to fill out the paperwork. We had parental rights to Dodger.

We went to grab a bunch of dog supplies at the pet shop. I had to tell Chris, not to buy so much but we came out with a lot of items filling up the car. I shook my head as Chris came back to my place breaking through all the tags. 

Dodger and I lounge on the couch as I fall asleep. Chris took a bunch of photos of us. Every day there are photos of three of us, two of us, and sometimes Dodger just being himself.

___________________________________

I flew with Dodger to LA first while Chris and the crew came after. I had to settle in and made sure that everything was well. 

The first day at the house, Dodger was getting antsy. He missed Chris but he wasn’t flying in until tonight.

I tried to walk Dodger and help him calm down but he was making a lot of noises. 

I had to be on call and didn’t notice that Dodger jumped over the wall and started wandering off. 

By the time I realized Dodger was missing, it had been over an hour. 

I was freaking out as I called every animal shelter in the city. 

I drove around and was looking for him. Eventually, I get a call from Chris.

Chris screams “Why is Dodger found at a local shelter in LA?”

I touched my forehead and said “I’m so sorry. Did they call you? Where is he?”

Chris yells “You told me you would take care of him. How could he be wandering on the street? Do you know he could have got hit by a car?”

I was crying and said “I’m so sorry Chris! Please let me know where he is.”

Chris says “Don’t worry! He’s safer with the shelter than you.” he hung up on me.

I tried calling back a few times but he wouldn’t pick up. I started calling shelters and eventually, I found Dodger.

I went to pick him up but the person in charge did try to tell me that I had no rights. I showed them Dodger’s certificate. I am one of his caregivers. They gave me a disapproving look for being a bad mom.

I took Dodger back home and made sure to bathe him. Fed him and said “You’re a bad boy. Your daddy is angry that you’re not safe at home.” I texted Chris with a photo of Dodger while he was in the bath. There are bubbles on his head hoping he would forgive me. I know Dodger became Chris’s love, maybe more than me.

It hurt when Chris yelled and was angry but I can tell that he cared a lot about Dodger. I didn’t even realize the dog was gone until after my work.

Chris didn’t respond. Dodger and I went to bed together. I thought Chris was going to come soon but no sign of him by 9 pm. 

By 1 is, Chris came to my bed and he got into bed behind me spooning me.

Chris says softly “I’m sorry!”

I nodded while half asleep “I’m sorry too.”

Dodger went back to bed.

I woke up to kisses by Dodger and Chris laughs as he films. There was no morning sex with Dodger around. 

I got up and said “I need to shower. Ewww saliva for breakfast.”

Dodger was a lot happier seeing Chris. I guess I shouldn’t ever separate them.

I went to brush my teeth. Chris followed me and closed the bathroom door. Something we had to do or Dodger would come in. Chris brushed his teeth as well. We got into the shower together and that was our morning routine to be alone from Dodger.

Chris had me against the shower wall moaning and screaming in ecstasy. Poor Dodger was barking outside the door wondering what his parents were doing without him.

Chris apologizes profusely “I’m sorry I lost it. It scared me that Dodger could have got hurt.”

I shook my head and said “It’s my fault. I didn’t know he was missing. He jumped the fence while I was on my call. I’m glad he’s safe or you would have killed me.”

Chris nods and says “Yea that would have been a possibility.” causing me to smack his chest.

We both were working in LA this week so we took turns taking care of Dodger and hired a dog sitter.

The week spent in LA flew by quickly and I was returning to New York. Dodger was staying with Chris. His Assistant made all the arrangements for Dodger to fly back and forth. 

I kissed my boys before leaving for the airport. 

____________________________________

As soon as I got back to New York, Marc asked “So whose Dodger?”

I laughed “Our dog.”

Marc’s eyes were wide and said “Congrats on the milestone! You two have a baby.”

I hushed him and said, “What are you talking about?”

Marc explains how a dog is now the new baby for this generation. People aren’t having kids. They are having dogs. It’s a big milestone for us which I didn’t know.

I shared with him that I almost lost Dodger. I’ve never seen Chris angry before until then. It was pretty frightening.

Marc jokes “You gotta be careful. Sounds like Chris is a very protective dad. You can’t mess with him and his kid. Better be careful if you guys ever divorce.”

I rolled my eyes “We aren’t even married.”

Marc and I resumed work and were doing our best for the upcoming campaigns.

______________________________

Three months after…

Chris and I have been so busy that we haven’t seen each other for over 6 weeks. I’m back in Boston to attend his mother’s birthday party. 

Lisa wanted to spend the weekend together, it’s our tradition that Carly, Shanna, and I take her out for a spa day. We got our massages, lunch, and body treatments. Once we were done, shopping and dinner. It was a beautiful day spent. Shanna and Carly had to return to their kids (but really there’s a surprise happening tonight).

I was in charge of taking Lisa back to her place and as soon as we opened the door. Everyone she knew was there screaming “Surprise!”

Lisa walked into the room and was so happy as she hugs her kids. After she was done, she turned to me “How dare you, Y/N?”

I smiled and said “It wasn’t me. Shanna & Carly planned it. I was just part of the distraction plan.”

Lisa hugged and kissed my cheek too.

Dodger came up and was licking me. I bent down and said “Hey baby! How are you?”

Dodger kissed my cheeks and then Scott joked “Wow! Dodger really likes Y/N! The Dodger didn’t warm up to us until an hour in. He’s so comfortable with her. I’m jealous.”

I forgot that this is the first time people think I’m meeting Dodger. 

I pet him and said “What’s your name? Dodger?”

Carly and her kids came up and said “Chris brought him over a few times. Isn’t he adorable?”

I joked “More adorable than his owner for sure. I like you more than your daddy.”

Dodger barks and I laughed knowing that Dodger disagrees. He’s so loyal to Daddy.

Chris loved me and Dodger cuddling up. At this party, Dodger was following me because he hasn’t seen me for almost a month. 

I was having fries when I accidentally dropped it. Dodger ran towards it to eat. I said “No!” but he got it and ran off. 

I tried chasing Dodger who hid behind Chris.

Chris asks “What happened?” as he raises his hands trying to stop me.

I said “He ate a fry. I dropped it to the ground and the sneaky little thing took it.”

Chris laughs “It’s an okay baby. He’s fine.” he didn’t realize he let it slip in front of Dad who happens to stare at both of us. I looked away and pretended it didn’t happen. Chris straightens up and awkwardly walks away with Dodger.

Just as I thought I could get away, I didn’t want anyone to know about our relationship especially Chris’s Dad, William Evans. He goes by the name Bill often.

Bill came up to me and said “Whatever it is that you two have, end it.”

I turned to him like he had grown another head “It’s none of your business Mr. Evans.”

He simply says “Whatever it is, you’re temporary. It’s never going to last and you know it.”

I huffed as I walked away from his dad. 

I forgot what William Evans did to me before I left for New York. I shouldn’t have forgotten. This was going to tear me and Chris up which is why we never got close to one another. I didn’t want to hurt Chris and I worry that someday I would.

___________________________________________

Chris and I were going to spend the weekend together but I ended up leaving early because I needed to getaway.

As soon as I packed to leave Boston, I felt pain in my abdomen. Tara had to take me to the hospital. We got transferred to the fertility clinic where Dr. William Evans work. That’s the last place I wanted to be. 

I sat down while Bill came in to ask questions. Tara held my hand.

Bill asks “How often do you get period?”

I looked up and was scared “Am I pregnant?”

Bill says “We will get the test results to rule it but if you want, you can pee on the test to check. The blood results should be back tomorrow.”

I felt worried. This wasn’t part of the plan. 

Bill asks a bunch of questions and he says “We will get the results tomorrow. Could you come back tomorrow?”

I nodded.

Tara asks me on the drive back “Y/N, have you been having unprotected sex? Are you not on birth control? Who's the father?”

I answered “Yes I have my birth control. I did have unprotected sex. I’m not seeing him anymore.” That was the intention that I slowly let Chris go after this but why is this happening.

I asked Tara “Can we drop by a pharmacy?”

We grabbed a few tests and went back home. I didn’t tell Chris that I was staying for an extra night. I just wanted to find out the truth of what was happening to my body. I did feel bloated, irregular periods, and cramps.

Tara made sure I drank a lot as we did three tests.

The minutes waiting for the test to show us the results was scary.

I wanted to call Chris so badly. Just then my phone rang and it was Chris.

I went outside to take the call “Hey Chris”

Chris asks me “You’re still in Boston? Why didn’t you tell me? I heard from dad that you went to the hospital. What’s wrong?”

I didn’t know how to tell him as I was scared.

Chris asks “Where are you? I’m in front of Tara’s house. I know you’re in there.”

I tell him “Please just wait. I just got tested.”

Chris asks “For what?”

I sighed and said “I think I’m pregnant.” there was no more sound. He hung up on me. 

I heard the pounding on Tara’s door. Tara went out to open the door and see Chris storm in. I was in the hallway when he pulled me close to kiss me. 

Tara was shocked to witness it all. 

Her response was “What the fuck Chris?”

He kissed me so passionately that I couldn’t help myself but kiss him back. I was scared for my life. This could change everything. I could be carrying his child. What does that leave us? Can I go to London?

By the time we pulled apart, I told him “The pregnancy tests are inside. I didn’t look yet.”

Chris smiles “Let’s go look and see if you’re carrying.” his hand protectively touches my belly as we head to the washroom to see if we were fated to become parents.

I was shaking as I turned the pregnancy test over.

We both were shocked.


	13. Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! you might not like it... I promise it's still a happy ending after a little while...

All the pregnancy tests were negative.

Chris was really disappointed and I was relieved. I wasn’t ready to be a mom.

Tara walked up and saw us “You two have been together? What hell is this? Explain yourselves” she crossed her arms.

We spilled the truth about our relationship and hope that Tara doesn’t tell anyone yet. 

Tara hugged us both and said “I can’t believe my two best friends finally found one another. This is incredible.”

Chris apologizes “I’m so sorry Tara. I didn’t mean for you to find it out this way.”

I apologized too “Tara, we really wanted to tell someone but there’s so much at stake. If it didn’t work between us then it could be damaging for everyone which is why we stayed quiet.”

Tara held both our hands and said “Well at least I know. I promise I wouldn’t tell anyone including Kyle. By the way, he always thought you two would have looked good for one another and he’s right.”

Now that it got me thinking, If I’m not pregnant then what do I have? Clearly, I’m going back tomorrow for results in front of Dr. William Evans. 

Chris spent the night with me in Tara’s guest room as Scott took care of Dodger for the night.

He held me and he whispered “We can have a child when you’re ready.” as he touched my tummy.

I asked him “Do you want kids? How many?”

Chris held me and said, “As many as you can give me.”

I asked, “What if I can’t have any?”

Chris shook his head “there are other ways, I prefer the natural way. IVF and surrogacy. Baby, I’m just happy that we are together.”

I laughed as I hit his hand “that was a close one. I don’t know if I’m ready for a family.”

Chris touches me and says “No one is truly ready. The question is do you want it with me?”

I nodded and said, “Yes I do.” 

____________________________________

I was getting ready to go to the hospital and I asked Chris to stay at home. I didn’t need people to know that we were in a relationship. 

Chris and I started to argue. Even Tara and Kyle left the house so we can get some space. 

Kyle found out about us once he saw Chris stepped out of my room. 

I yelled back “You’re Chris Evans. Don’t you understand how that would impact me? We aren’t married. We are entering a fertility clinic at the hospital. What do you think Paparazzis would do? Your agent and publicist don’t know about us. Thank god I’m not pregnant because this would blow up.”

Chris was angry as he touched his forehead and said “Is that why you don't want to be pregnant?”

I looked at him like I was going to explode “Chris, we didn’t plan for a family. We just dated recently. You're trying to go to the hospital and accomplish what? Let the world know so we can deal with that on top of all of this.”

Chris asked me “Aren’t we enough? Y/N, think about it. We both were disappointed yesterday with the results. Doesn’t that mean something to us? That we want this. We want a family together.”

I knew this topic was going to come up and maybe I’m scared. I have been so alone for so long that this is too much for me.

I sighed and said “Chris, I’m not pregnant, and right now I would like to find out what’s wrong with me. You going to the hospital is going to open a can of worms that we are not ready to deal with right now. It’s not about what I want or what you want. It’s not just about us. All of this is happening so fast and right now, we are arguing over what?”

Chris sat down with his head in his hands “I just want us to be open. I don’t want to hide anymore. I love you Y/N and I know you love me. If we truly want more out of this relationship, we should stop hiding. Why do you want to hide?”

I repeated myself many times and I told him again “If we don’t last, we could hurt everyone we know.”

Chris looks at me and he fiercely says “Is that what you want? For us to end? That you see a day for us to leave one another? God, I just told you I love you and I feel scared to lose you. Why do you care about everyone else but me? Why Y/N?”

I looked at him and I know it wasn’t fair but I explained it to him “Chris, they are the only family I have left. Whatever happens to you, no matter what it is, your family will always stand behind you. Now this between us, whatever it is. If it doesn’t work, do you not think they wouldn’t pick a side? It wouldn’t be awkward between us? I care about these people because they are all I have left. You have everything and you wouldn’t lose them but I could. That’s the difference between you and me. As much as I want to tell the world that I love you but realistically, it could interfere so much.”

I stood up and walked around before I told him “Let’s say I was pregnant. What are you going to do? You have to film in Atlanta. You have to go on tour next year and the following years. As you said, there are two movies for Avengers, and in the next 3 years, you are super busy between projects. What am I going to do? Do I go to London? Wait for you there or wait for you here? New York?”

Chris stood up and he said “We could figure it out. We can make it work. People do it all the time. I know friends who have kids.”

I looked at him and said “Hollywood Divorces are high. Look at Brad Pitt and Angelina. Look at Scarlett, your work wife! Everyone deals with divorces like mad because it’s hard.”

Chris came up to me and said “I’ll lighten my workload. I’ll do whatever it takes. I’ll fly back so we can see each other. If we had a kid, I would like to be a part of it.”

I tell him “What happens when it doesn’t work? A child would only complicate things. What about Child custody?”

Chris breathes in and out like he was so angry. He hated me sounding so pessimistic. He didn’t like how this conversation was going but he turned to me “We wouldn’t be separating. The child is mine then the child will stay. You know damn well that I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you both with me.”

I knew then that if I was pregnant, Chris would never let go and he would have made sure I stayed with him. The question I have to ask myself, ‘Do I want this with him?’

I took the keys to the car and headed to the hospital.

I sat down in the office with Dr. William Evans, Chris' father.

William provides me the results “we suspect that you have some cyst in your ovaries and that you possibly have PCOS Polycystic Ovary Syndrome. It affects 10% of the women of childbearing age. It’s a common cause of infertility in women.” I felt like the walls were caving in and he could see that I was panicking. 

Bill continues “It’s treatable. It explains the hormonal imbalance and metabolic problems that you’re having.”

I asked, “Will I have trouble having kids?”

Bill says “If you take the treatments, you can still have kids. We just need to do more tests to see if the ovaries are fine. It’s not exactly impossible but the chances are slimmer.”

I felt my tears and I got up “Can you refer me to New York’s Fertility clinic. I’ll get the tests and treatment done there. Thank you!”

I wanted to leave but Bill says “You should let Chris go. As his father, I think this shouldn’t go on further. Chris wants a big family and I don’t think you can give him that. This journey to parenthood would be hard for you.”

I wiped my tears and I walked out of there. 

________________________________________

I went back to tell Chris everything except the part that his father told me to let him go. I didn’t want to hurt Chris.

I told Chris “I think we should reconsider that there’s a chance I can’t have kids.”

Chris tells me “Let’s wait. There are always ways like IVF, surrogacy. We don’t have to jump to conclusions. I’m here and I want to help you. Please.”

I tell him “I’ll go visit the Fertility clinic and I’ll get more tests done. I’ll keep you posted.”

Chris tells me “We will get through this together, Y/N.” as hopeful as he can be. 

I nodded and I did believe him. It was hard for both of us.

__________________________________________

Three months later…

I’ve been tested and they said I didn’t have a lot of eggs and that there’s a lot of signs of infertility. I went through treatments.

Chris was busy with filming and away. He showed up as much as he could but it was only a few days in a few weeks. 

I cried a lot while Marc tried to calm me down. 

Right now, we both were sitting on my kitchen floor eating ice cream after my treatment.

They recommend I freeze some of my eggs and consider IVF or Surrogacy for having kids. It wasn’t easy to deal with this news. 

I stopped my birth control recently and the doctors suggested that I do my treatments and see how it goes. 

I cried “What did I do wrong?”

Marc cries “Fucken Ovaries!”

I tell him “You’re not the one getting eggs out tomorrow and getting surgery. Why are you crying?”

Marc says “Hey at least you got eggs. I want them so I can have Marc Junior!”

I told him “You could buy eggs. I’m trying to save what’s left of mine.”

Marc says “Hey! I know Chris wants to be here. He’s been calling me a lot to check on you. He cares a lot about you.”

I sighed and said “He wants to start a family and I’m not sure if I’m ready. He thinks we can make it through everything but at the same time, I feel so alone in this journey of just doing treatments. All those needles and probing suck. I never hated my body so much until now.”

Marc nods and says “I know it’s hurting you inside. I’m sorry! You’re not alone. You have me.”

We hugged and I told him “I’m fine. I’m getting better. It just takes time.” As I tried to convince myself. 

Marc knew it was hard on me having to deal with injections, drugs and still slaying in the magazine world. There’s a lot that has to be done.

Chris tried his best to spend time with me but it’s hard with the film schedule.  
________________________________

Three months later… 

(11 months after Tara’s 35th birthday - 4 months away from the wedding)

I have been off Birth Control. Chris and I have been trying to have a baby since the treatments have been on track. 

It took us having a lot of conversations and arguments to hash out everything in our lives. Chris wants to take the next step.

Only Tara and Kyle know about us. We still haven’t officially come out. 

Chris gave me a deadline and it was at Tara’s wedding. If we were to come out, it would be Tara’s wedding.

I didn’t like the ultimatums and I didn’t like being pushed. 

I’m sitting on my washroom’s countertop tonight with a cup of wine. I haven’t drunk any ounce of wine since we have been trying but I’m starting to get sick of everything; treatments, drugs, lots of sex when Chris is around (which I don’t mind but we are trying to get pregnant, so it started to feel like a chore) and vitamins.

The past few months felt like it was flying by but at the same time exhausting.

Chris was flying back at the end of this week but I couldn’t wait. I was never patient with these things so I got the pregnancy test. It’s been 6 weeks and it’s the third test I've taken since we have been trying. No pregnancy so far.

I flipped over the pregnancy test - a big fat sign “NOT PREGNANT”

Dodger has been keeping me company during these past months. Chris and I have shared custody and managed to work out a schedule. 

Dodger came up to me and placed his head on my legs. I held him first and cried. It was disappointing and very hard. 

I threw the pregnancy in the trash can and started to drink the cup of wine right away. I walked towards my living room and I kept pouring the wine into my cup as I chugged it.

Dodger followed and sat next to me.

By the time I finished the bottle, I felt the buzz.

Chris called and asked, “How are you doing Y/N?”

I said, “It sucks!”

Chris can hear me and asks “Are you drunk? You know that alcohol would counter the drugs and what if you’re pregnant?” He was a little angry at my recklessness.

I tell him “I just tested myself. I’m not pregnant. It’s been 6 weeks Chris the last time we had sex and the last time you have seen us. Dodger and I miss you. You said we are in this together but where are you? If I was pregnant, I wouldn’t be drinking. Do I look like a fool? Seriously!”

Chris sighs and says “I’m sorry Baby! You have to be patient. The production got delayed and we had to film again. I’m sorry it’s taking longer than usual.”

I tell him “I’m sick of this Chris. Do you understand what I have to go through? Doctors appointments, treatments, drugs, shots, vitamins, no alcohol, and so many restrictions.”

Chris says “I understand baby but it’ll be worthwhile.”

I yelled “Worthwhile? You don’t have to put yourself through this. You aren’t carrying the child. Why do I have to feel so bad that I can’t carry a child? These emotions are so negative. It’s killing me. Do you understand that?”

Chris felt really bad and he said “I’m sorry baby!”

I admitted the truth “Chris, I don’t think this is going to work. I can’t give you what you want.”

Chris says “We already freeze your eggs and if we can’t have a child naturally, we agreed to try IVF and Surrogacy.”

I cried “It’s hard Chris. I don’t know if I can go through all of that. It’s easy for you because you’re the man.” I opened another wine bottle and started to drink more “This process is killing me and I feel like I’m losing myself. I didn’t work this hard to become so helpless and sad.”

Chris can hear it in my voice that I was breaking down.

I cried “I don’t want to feel this way anymore Chris. I’m tired.”

Chris says “Go rest Y/N. I know you’re drunk.”

I whispered as I cried “Let me go, Chris.”

Chris says “Baby, we’ll talk this weekend. I promise. Please go rest.” he hung up on me because he was scared of me saying more. His heart couldn’t handle it, especially when he’s so far away from me.

I tried to call him back but he ignored me. I drank and passed out on the sofa that night. Dodger tried to keep me happy.

________________________________

Right before the weekend came, Robert got me and Marc to sit down and he presented us with an offer that we would have to leave New York in 4 months, which is 2 weeks after Tara’s wedding.

I’ve pushed and delayed the project as long as I could.

I had until the end of the weekend to confirm if I was going to London. We had to do official documents for me and Marc to work in Europe and prepare for the house. 

Chris flew to New York first so that we can talk.

I was in the kitchen as I prepared our dinner. A lot has happened between us, the last three months have heavily impacted us as a couple. 

I’ve come to terms that it’s possible I can’t have kids, then I should consider leaving Chris.

The pressure of having kids with him was mounting and it’s hard. I’m starting to see why his father wanted me to end our relationship. It’s only been 6 months since I found out about my condition. It’s taken a toll on both of us.

Chris got to my apartment and he opened the door to see me in a dress standing by the kitchen island. I have given dodger to the dog sitter for the night just so we can get some peace: 

Chris dropped his bags at the entrance. He peels off his jacket. 

We didn’t say a word because we both could feel the tension in the room. So much is happening around us.

Life just got so chaotic with our work schedules and now tackling fertility issues. 

Chris stepped into the kitchen and he wished I was pregnant because the dress I wore seems comfortable. He wanted to see me pregnant and tip-toeing around the house. 

He can tell that I’m not as happy as before. He noticed my weight loss, darker eye bags, and the sadness in my eyes like I’m failing at what I’m doing.

There wasn’t much talking when Chris kisses me and wouldn’t allow me to say a word. He had my clothes on the floor and removed everything I wore so he could get between my legs. He was determined to make love to me before the talk. No matter what happens, he wasn’t going to let me go. 

I was on the bed and I knew I shouldn’t just give in but I’ve missed him. He makes me believe the world will be better. I want it to work between us. Chris didn’t give me much time to think anymore. He was inside of me stretching me so deep that it hurts.

I begged, “Chris, slow down.”

Chris did slow down as he cries while kissing me “I’m sorry Y/N! I don’t want to lose you.”

I cried too because this felt like it was going to be the last time for us. We took our time and we explored each other that weekend. Chris held me and he clings to the fact we could still have hope.

———————————————————

Chris and I barely had time alone because everyone wanted to see us as we were in Boston. No one knew about the relationship.

We both were invited to the BBQ at Carly’s house before I have to head back to New York.

As we got to the BBQ, I bumped into Chris’ father, William Evans who doesn’t like me.

William was never happy to see me and I ignored him when there are social events. 

It was Carly’s son’s birthday and everyone was invited to join. I was inside helping as I went to look for candles. I saw one of the kids trying to eat the icing off the cake and said “Hey you! Get out now before I grab the spatula and hit your bum for eating the cake early.”

The kid started to cry and throw a tantrum.

I rolled my eyes “Hey!”

William came into the room and said “Why am I not surprised that you’re always around drama?”

I tried to remain calm around this man. He’s the reason why I left for New York.

I glared at William and said “He was trying to eat the cake. If you haven’t noticed it’s not caked time. Now go little one before I yell.”

The little kid scattered and ran off crying to his parents.

I was looking for the candles.

William says “I sure hope you aren’t trying to get with my son. He’s too good for you.”

I looked up and gave him a dirty look “Mind your business.”

William points at me “You’re never good enough for him and I will never accept this thing between you two. Do you think you can give him a big happy family?”

William noticed I was not as happy as my usual self. I was thinner and looked more stressed, he can see that the illness may have taken a toll. He worried that Chris being with me would only ruin Chris.

I turned to William and said, “Mind your own business.”

I forgot about William Evans and his fucken ego.

Chris stepped in and asked, “What happened?”

William turns to Chris “This can never happen between you two. I will never accept her. End it.” as he storms outside.

Chris turned to me and his hand was in his hair “What did you say to him?”

I was shocked that he thought this was my fault “I didn’t say anything.”

Chris says “Why would you tell him? You know how much he hates you because you testified before the judge about his affair. What the fuck were you thinking?”

Chris and I had issues and this was the breaking point. We both just needed a reason to get out of this relationship.

I was angry at the accusation so I turned to him and said “I said nothing. He knew about us because of our slip up and he simply doesn’t want us to ever be together. I told him to mind his fucken business but you know what Chris Evans. You wanted the world to know about us but there’s one person you didn’t want him to know, your father. Don’t worry, nothing is ever going to happen between us. Ever! Whatever it was between us, it’s over.”

Chris was angry too “Fine! It’s probably better this way. We are constantly fighting and clearly, there’s no way of working things out because you’re looking for a way out. I know you took that London job.”

We clearly weren’t going to see eye to eye on things, it was better this way. 

I found the candles and picked up the cake to leave the room trying to contain myself. It hurt so much. 

I forgot that Chris is super tight with his parents and there’s no way that this was ever going to happen. I couldn’t jeopardize my relationship with Lisa to stay with Chris. William is an ass and he was going to sabotage my chance with Chris.

William has ruined my life before. I can’t let it happen again. There’s no such thing as a happy ending for me. 

Chris is truly a good man but he can’t be mine. I can’t give him what he wants. I’ve tried giving everything I could but it’s hurting too much.

The birthday party went well. Chris and I ignored each other.

Chris remembers at his parent’s divorce trial, I was summoned as a witness because I saw William Evans have an affair with another lady. It caused a bigger rift between Lisa and William and it was near the high school at the same time that My parents passed away.

The reason why Chris and I never got close and we always fought because deep down Chris blamed me for not coming forward to him or Tara about the affair. I knew but never said anything. It destroyed his parent’s relationship and Chris blamed it on me all these years. 

I hugged everyone as I told them goodbye. I was leaving for New York tonight so I can start working tomorrow.

Chris and I didn’t speak but I simply nodded at him as I went back to Tara’s house to grab my bags. 

I left for New York that night and left Dodger for Chris since it’s his turn.

Chris drank some beers as he watched me leave. 

William came up to Chris and said “She’s not worth it, Son! You’re saving yourself some grief.”

Chris says “Shut it, dad! Now you’re happy? It’s over.” As he drinks all through the night. It hurt so much but perhaps this was for the best.


	14. Hawaii

Just to spite me further, Chris had his lawyers draft up documents to my office requesting that I sign them. He was worried that I would take away Dodger. He didn’t want me to be able to.

Inside the envelope was a settlement of $100,000 if I signed the non-disclosure agreement and signed my rights to Dodger away.

I ripped the cheque in half and placed it in the envelope. I got my lawyer to send back a document drafting it to protect me. A non-disclosure agreement for me and that if somehow I am pregnant from the last union that Chris Evans had no rights to my child. 

We were angry and upset about the breakup. 

It kept going back and forth. 

At some point, I had enough and simply didn’t respond. 

Chris refuses to sign the documents and I refused to give up Dodger if he didn’t sign the rights to any child that we may have consummated during our relationship.

I had to wait for another 4 weeks to find out if I’m pregnant. 

Tara tried to get us together in the same room without alerting everyone about our relationship.

We had dress alterations. Chris and I took turns going to specific appointments and ignored each other when we were in the same room. 

———————————————

4 weeks later… 

Chris is standing in front of me at my apartment demanding that I get tested for pregnancy, He needed to know for a fact that I wasn’t carrying a child so he can sign the documents. 

He brought the 2 pregnancy tests and the documents. 

I had Dodger and he stood beside me whimpering. He hates how we both were fighting. 

I took the pregnancy tests and the documents out of his hands. I slammed the documents onto the kitchen counter and started signing everywhere that I needed to sign. 

I tell Chris “I want to see Dodger before I leave London. I want him after the wedding for two weeks.”

Chris says “No! Once you sign this document, he’s no longer yours.” 

I looked up to him and I can’t believe this is the man that once claims he loved me. The same man told me he can be friends with his ex-girlfriends. 

I left the document about dodger empty because I didn’t have the heart to give him up but maybe I needed to cut the last part of my heart out to get rid of Chris Evans once and for all. Move on with my life, close this damn chapter.

I took the pregnancy tests and I went to the washroom with tears. I didn’t know if I wanted it to be negative or positive. 

The pain was indescribable from my heart.

If I am pregnant, I would always be stuck with Chris and put up with William.

If I’m not, I have to give up Dodger to be free of Chris.

Either way, I’m losing a part of me.

I peed on the sticks and left them on the counter. I always hated the wait. I washed my hands and I told myself ‘You have made hard decisions before. This isn’t any different. You have to let it go.’

I breathe in and out trying to avoid the panic in my heart.

I went to flip the tests over and they both were ‘NOT PREGNANT’ I cried because I was sad. That’s it. There’s nothing left. The last straw of our relationship. All I needed to do was sign my rights away for Dodger. 

I left the tests on the counter for him to see as I went out of the washroom. I tried to keep my head up high and headed straight to the documents. I signed everything and I tore up the $100,000 cheque again that Chris has prepared. I signed the non-disclosure agreement so I can’t tell anyone about our relationship. I signed and waived my rights to Dodger. 

This was the end of my relationship with Chris Evans.

Chris went into the washroom to check the results. He was sad and sadder to see me cry. 

He heard me cry as I checked the results earlier.

He realized that I was here testing the last few times in the last few months, they turned up negative. I had to cope with them while he was away filming. It was hard for me to go through it. He felt guilty and Dodger was my anchor. 

He walked up to the documents and he signed away the rights to any child because there’s no time to amend the documents right now. He also wanted this to end and stop me from hurting. 

He saw my tears and it was enough for him not to fight with me anymore. At first, the legal battle was our coping mechanism but now, it’s hurting us both.

Chris knew that I’m hurting inside when he saw me step out of the washroom walking like a lifeless robot and that he had pushed me to this corner of my life where I felt vulnerable and alone. I’ve stopped fighting him by staying silent and today, he can see that I'm cornered and vulnerable which he hasn’t seen of me. 

Today, he finally realized what he did, I’ve been backed to the corner and there’s nothing left for me. I’m not allowed to talk to anyone about Chris Evans and what we once had.

He didn’t know what to do anymore besides he said “You can say goodbye to Dodger before you leave for London. I’ll give him to you after the wedding.” It was a peace offering.

I looked up at him and smiled “Thank you!” As I bent down to kiss Dodger.

Chris didn’t have the heart to hurt me anymore. He quietly took Dodger and left my apartment. 

———————————-

It was time to take Tara out for her bachelor party. We just hosted her shower last weekend and it went well. 

We are down to 2 months before her wedding. 

Chris and I planned to take everyone out to Hawaii. We booked tours and arranged events for the whole week.

Tara has come to accept that Chris and I will not remain as a couple but we have accepted our differences. Things got tough and too many obstacles so we have decided to go back to where it was before. 

We both promised to do our maid of Honor duties given the fact we love Tara a lot. 

Chris and I chatted over the trip details. It was the first few steps of recovering. 

I was already in Hawaii due to a work conference.

Marc helped me plan everything and he handed me the tickets, the itinerary, my bags, he packed everything I needed and I’ve been a lot happier once I stopped with fertility treatments. I kept with my fitness routines and didn’t go back on birth control. 

Chris and I agreed to be good with Tara, Scott, and Carly during the vacation. We continued with the charades of arguing and bickering. 

Chris and I had a few genuine laughs because it felt like we were our former selves. We got to the resort. Everyone got freshened up. I looked through my bags and I wanted to choke Marc. He really packed some really scandalous items for me, it was sexy but a little too revealing. 

I’m wearing a cover-up with a bikini underneath. Everyone can clearly see what I’m wearing. 

I met everyone downstairs. 

Scott whistles and asks “Jesus, someone get the hose! She’s on fire.”

I burst out laughing and said “Aww thanks! So kind of you. Should we go bleach our assholes?” 

Scott smirks “Oh god, you watched bridesmaid didn’t you?”

I hip-checked him and said “Definitely!”

The girls came down with Chris who was wearing a nice tank top with muscles showing and swimming shorts. He had glasses and a hat hoping people wouldn’t recognize him.

I try to avoid looking at him. The girls grabbed my arms as we explored the resort. 

Chris couldn’t help but notice my bikini and see-through material. He realized that spending a whole week was going to be torture if all he could do is catch me in flimsy materials. It poses a big problem.

We drank, danced and partied.

Tara was an early bird, she enjoyed doing yoga by the beach. There’s a class at 8 am. I woke up and joined her as we did yoga together. 

Tara asks me “Are you feeling okay?”

I breathed out and said “I’m fine! It’s getting better as it goes.” Besides Tara and Marc, I can’t ever tell anyone about my relationship with Chris and I’m pretty sure it was best not to say anything. I didn’t want to get sued. So this is how it feels to be his ex-girlfriend.

Tara notices and says “You seem out of it Y/N. are you okay?”

I nodded “Just a lot is happening especially I’m leaving for London soon.”

Tara asks “Can I visit you when you’re there?”

I smiled “Of course Tara! You’re always welcomed.”

Tara says “I’ve never been so I’m definitely going to visit you and maybe visit Paris!”

We laughed as we did more yoga moves together. Chris came out to the balcony to see us talk and laugh. He couldn’t help but noticed my ass I was bending over. He tried to look away but it was hard.

The second night, we were drinking and having drinks at the nightclub. 

Scott screams “If they play Michael Jackson songs, you all have to drink for each song he plays.”

I said, “Deal if they play Katy perry, every song you have to drink!”

Scott groins “That’s a tough call! What do you think Bro?” As he turns to Chris who gives him a shrug.

We all got to dance and enjoy the club. There was a lot of drinking and guys hitting on us. At some point, Chris didn’t like the attention I was getting.

Chris and I had to bring all the drunks home and put them back to their beds. The last person was Scott. 

Chris says “I can handle it! You can go rest,”

I nodded and said “Good luck!”

However, I stepped away, and Scott puked. I felt bad for Chris so we both helped Scott into the room, clean him, and changed him.

Chris said, “This is disgusting.” As he got some vomit on his t-shirt. He started taking his shirt off and all I saw was muscles.

I looked at Chris and told myself to look away. He caught me staring and quickly looked away. 

I needed to get out so I said “Well good night!”

Chris stopped me at the door. He was happy to see me react that way. Maybe it was the alcohol and maybe we both feel a bit happier given the relaxing environment. 

Chris asks “Why are you blushing? Because of these?” As he points at his abs. He was always bolder with alcohol.

I knew I needed to get out so I told him “Scott needs your help.”

Chris turns and walks towards Scott and notices I tricked him. 

I left the room quietly. As I walked I noticed the sun was up and it looked beautiful.

He followed me as he watched my lookout.

I sat by the balcony. It looked dangerous that I could fall over. Just as I was moving, I saw a lizard and almost fell over. Chris comes over and grabs me in time.

I screamed “Lizard!”

Chris grabbed a hold of me and pulled back. We looked everywhere and I was freaking out.

Then we both started laughing at how silly we were, 

Somehow his lips collided with mine as we were talking about the lizards and what the itinerary was. 

Chris was half-naked, I blame his chest and abs for it. He blames me for wearing lingerie type of clothes every day. 

We got into his bedroom and soon we fell towards the mattress. Chris moans “All day long, you’re a fucken tease.”

I laughed “So are you!”

We both started kissing one another and Chris unhooks the strings of my bikini bottom. 

Chris asks “Tell me to stop and I’ll stop.” Those were the first words he said the night of Tara’s 35th birthday and our first time. 

I kissed him and I didn’t want to stop. Perhaps it’s a bad idea but right now our brains weren’t working.

Chris removed his pants and boxers while I removed my dress and bikini. It didn’t take much for Chris to thrust inside of me. We both were moaning against one another and pushing each other to climax together. 

He was a bit rough as he yanked everything off me but it didn’t matter.

By the next morning, Tara was knocking on my bedroom screaming “Time to wake up Y/N! You skipped yoga!”

Chris and I woke up and were shocked to see each other in bed. I was completely naked as we disentangled. 

I said “Shit! Tara is at the door. Get your shorts! It’s right there.”

I grabbed my sleeping dress and placed it over me as he stumbled and hid in the washroom.

I went to open the door and said “Good morning!”

Tara laughs and says “God you stink! Now that I finally woke you up! We will meet downstairs at the breakfast buffet. Have you seen Chris?”

I laughed “I just woke up. I thought he spent the night with Scott because he was throwing up.”

Tara says “Scott is crying and having a hangover. Maybe Chris is at the gym. Anyways come down soon. Go shower first though.”

I said “Love you. See you soon mom!”

Tara left and I headed back to the washroom. Chris came out and I said, “Coast is clear.”

Chris says “I’m sorry!”

I nodded and said, “Yea we had too much to drink.”

Chris came up to me and I realized I really stink so I said “You need to go before Tara finds you. It’s about her this week.”

It hurt Chris knowing that I have no intentions to get back with each other. There’s too much at risk. I refuse to hurt Tara again.

Chris nodded as he slowly got out of my room undetected.

———————————-

We went hiking and saw the nicest waterfalls. We all jumped into the water and swam around. It was beautiful.

There were beautiful lava mountains and we took a tour boat to get around. 

We got to swim with the dolphins.

There were so many photos and videos of our trip. 

Tara was super duper happy and that’s all Chris and I wanted for her this week. It wasn’t about us. 

There are many times, he and I simply looked at each other and smiled. Our relationship resumed to what it was before. 

By the last night of our stay, we did go wild at the disco. Everyone drank and was careless. Chris and I were the designated carrying everyone back to their rooms.

I screamed, “You bitches are heavy!” As I flipped Scott onto his bed and rolled him. I placed garbage cans on all the sides of the bed.

Chris laughs “Why?”

I tell him “So he can puke in all directions, alrighty, Tara and Carly are next! Let’s go bitches.”

We carried the next two to their rooms.

By the time we are done, I walked out and said “This is the last time I’m letting these amigos get drunk.”

Chris says “we should have joined the fun and forget the rest.”

I teased “So you can wake up tomorrow by the beach? Or laying on the grass?”

Chris says “Hey I’m not a bad drunk!”

I said “They haven’t closed the bar. You can drink if you like.”

He pulled me to the bar and said “Let’s drink to congratulate each other.”

I asked, “For what?”

Chris thought about it and said, “For you to win the award of the best magazine editor and leave for London soon.”

I smiled as I took the shot while I passed him his shot “Congrats on being on time magazine as one of the hottest studs, finished filming avengers movies, and by the way how does Thanos die?”

Chris laughs “You’re going to have to get more shots for that.”

I was curious given how much I wanted to know so we ended up with a bottle in our hand and started drinking from it. Plus the scoop I got out of Chris was so good that he had to go to my room to tell me.

We sat on the floor of my bedroom.

I stopped drinking for a while now and so does he. We took out chips and pop.

I asked “So you’re not coming back to marvel? Captain America is going back in time after he returns the infinity stones.” I got the full scoop of how the Avengers movie is ending.

Chris smirks “Do not tell anyone. You will end my career.” He’s still drunk but he couldn’t help make me happy tonight. It was our last night together before we went back to reality. 

I asked, “Why?”

Chris touched his forehead and said “I just wanted to get Captain America out of my life and I told the Russo Brothers. I wanted to focus on my family.” As he touched my hand and looked up at me. 

He was serious and had intentions of giving me and Dodger more of his time. I just didn’t know it was finalized until now. 

I was still heading to London. Perhaps this could work out if we just knew what to do. I shook my head and realized I forgot the pain of us breaking up. 

The fertility treatments, the surgery, the times alone having to deal with all of it, his father William Evans wouldn’t ever accept me because we have a past that we can never overcome and that Chris wants a big family. I can never provide it to him. 

Chris can tell I’m lost in my head so he asks “Can we be together for one last time?”

I looked up at him in shock. 

Chris says “Please.” As he moved closer to my lips. 

I couldn’t resist so I reached up to kiss him and we both started to make love on the floor. Chris peeled off all my clothes and I didn’t get a chance to get on the bed. Chris was on to me and he made sure I came apart underneath him. 

After the first orgasms for both of us. I got up and said, “Let’s continue on the bed.”

I kissed him slowly as I straddled him. We took our time to explore one another. Just as we slowly made love for the last time.

During the midst of our lovemaking, he tells me “I love you Y/N!”

I moaned “Love you too Chris.”

He was happy that we both still cared for one another and maybe there’s still hope.

He made sure that I came a few more times until we ended the night with us cuddling up to one another. 

By the morning, my alarm rang and I got out of Chris's arms. 

I noticed his cellphone and there was a text message from Jenny “I miss you!”

I woke up Chris and said “You need to go pack! Meet downstairs.”

Chris noticed I’ve changed into my cold self again where I made him leave my room. I shoved the phone in his hand and pushed him out the door. He didn’t understand why I was being mean. We had a great night but then he saw Jenny’s text message. He knew he fucked up.

Last week, Chris was in Boston with friends at a charity. He saw his ex-girlfriend Jenny Slate, given the stress dealing with our breakup. Chris slept with her and they were working things out to see if there’s a chance. 

He shook his head and realized that all hopes of getting together had obliterated in front of him. So he went back to his room and started packing.

We headed back home and all said that this trip was epic.


	15. Wedding

Tara’s wedding 

I was staying at Tara’s house in the guest suite like usual. After the wedding, Tara and Kyle are staying one night at the honeymoon suite near the castle venue. I've paid for it since they can enjoy the beautiful suite.

This morning, I found out I was pregnant. I did a test and was surprised. 

I wanted to tell Chris right away but then a wedding was happening so I couldn’t. I made sure to hide the pregnancy stick behind the Kleenex box. 

I couldn’t tell anyone the news. It’s not about me today, it’s about Tara. 

While Tara was getting ready for her make-up, hair, and whatnot. The photographer was taking photos, 

We were so happy for her. 

Carly, Scott, and Lisa were in the house, they were crying and laughing. 

I was waiting for Chris and wanted to talk to him.

As soon as I heard the doorbell, I went to open the door. 

It was Chris but he also brought his girlfriend, Jenny Slate. They both looked happy and they brought Dodger. 

Dodger came up to me right away as he sniffs me. The kid can sense his new sibling. 

I said, “You’re late!”

Chris says “I’m sorry! Dodger ate something earlier so we need to keep an eye on him.”

I looked worried and asked, “What was it?”

Jenny says “My lipstick.”

I got worried “Oh no, it might have led to it. Which brand?”

Jenny tells me the brand and I started googling it. It had natural ingredients.

Chris pats the dodger and says “Vet said to keep an eye on him, Kyle confirms it’s ok he can attend the wedding. I got a sitter coming by later to watch him throughout the day.”

Dodger kissed me a bit and I told him “I got my make-up! Can’t have your saliva on me.” So I walked away as Dodger followed me everywhere. Everyone noticed that Dodger loves me. 

Carly was crying so I tried to calm her down by taking her to the washroom.

Carly grabs the Kleenex hard enough for the pregnancy test to land on the floor. My eyes were shocked and then Carly picked it up. I was so scared because I know if Chris knew about it, he would fight with me legally to keep the child. I couldn’t do this right here and right now.

Carly looked up and smiled “Oh my god, I think our Tara is pregnant.”

I smiled and said “Shhh, we have to keep this a secret for her. Don’t tell anyone but oh my god.”

Carly put the test in the cabinet drawers and was so happy.

I knew I was being a coward but I also have to accept that Chris is back with his ex-girlfriend. I can’t do this today. 

The wedding was beautiful. It went on without a hitch and because so much was happening. It was hard to talk.

During the evening, Carly and I helped Tara go change into another outfit. 

Carly jokes to Tara “I can’t wait until your little one starts running around next year.”

Tara says “Oh god! We aren’t planning to have any in the next little while.”

Carly grins as she steps into the washroom stall before saying “I’ve seen the pregnancy test, Tara! I know you got one in the oven.”

Tara asks “What?”

I looked at Tara conveying what I’ve been holding in. 

Tara looked at me and mouthed ‘Oh my god! It’s yours?’

I nodded but I gave her the shhh sign. 

Carly comes out of the stall to wash her hands and smiles “Congrats Tara!”

Tara played along and said “Yes Carly! Sorry, I don’t want anyone to know. Please don’t say anything.”

Carly zips her mouth and says “Your secret is safe with us.”

Tara wanted to talk to me and I told her “We can talk later. I’ll have to confirm and we can discuss when I see you in London.”

Tara nodded and hugged me. 

Throughout the evening, I saw Chris looking happy with Jenny. Everyone we ever knew was there. 

William Evans came up to me and said “It was better this way. You and he couldn’t even make it work, especially in your condition.”

I looked at him and said “You’re right. You wouldn’t be seeing me anymore. Your wishes have come true.”

I waited for Tara and Kyle to walk away from the party. 

Chris came up to me and asked “Did you still want to take Dodger?”

I smiled “Yes please. I’ll return him in two weeks before I leave my flight. I’m flying out of Boston.”

Chris says “ok see you in two weeks. Be a good Dodger!” 

Jenny ran up to the dodger and she said “Mommy wanted to say goodbye! Love you.”

My heartfelt pain as I pretended to smile. I collected Dodger and headed back to Tara’s place.

I had two weeks to do what I had to do to prepare for what to come. 

I called Marc up and told him that I’m pregnant. He was the only person who needed to know and I went back to New York to get tested. 

I was 8-9 weeks pregnant. 

Marc went through the documents I have signed with Chris. We confirmed with the lawyer that Chris Evans had no rights to the child. Luckily he didn’t amend it when he signed off so I can keep my child.

Marc asks me “Did you want to keep it?”

I nodded “it’s a miracle. I can’t give it up. I was happy to see the test be positive, Marc, I just can’t give it up.”

Marc smiled and hugged me “Don’t worry! I’ll be here for you. Are you sure you don’t want Chris to find out?”

I shook my head “I remembered how much he fought for Dodger, the legal proceedings and I know Chris will try to come for her.”

Marc laughs “Her?”

I smiled and said, “Yea I think it’s a she.” As I touched my tummy “I can’t lose her. She’s all I have left.”

Marc nods and says “Well I got a lot of planning to do and don’t worry. We will keep it under the wraps. You need to tell me who else knows?”

I answered “Tara”

There was a moment in judgment when I saw the headlines “Chris Evans and Jenny slate is over” in the next week. 

It’s only been a week after Tara’s wedding. What happened? 

In the meantime, Marc has prepared enough pieces to announce my pregnancy in the next few months that I’ve been doing fertility treatments and the child shall be named as a donor baby. However not enough sources can confirm it. This will be released when I start showing. 

During the midst of the chaos, I finalized everything in New York and I drove back to Boston with Dodger.

I went out for dinner with Lisa, Scott, and Carly. We chatted and talked about everything. They were sad that I’m leaving for London.

They asked if they can come to visit. I told them of course. 

Eventually, we all parted on good terms, I was dropping Dodger early today because I wanted to talk to Chris. Apart from me feels bad that I’m being this selfish. 

So it was 8 am, and I knocked on his door in Boston.

I looked down at the dodger and said “Let’s see if we can tell your dad the good news.

The person who greeted me at the door wasn’t Chris. It was Theresa, the lady that Tara introduced to Chris at her 35th birthday. 

She was standing in his T-shirt and clearly, it was morning fucked hair.

She huffs “Morning Y/N! Oh my god, I’m sorry I rushed down as fast as I could.”

I can hear in the background “Hey baby! Who is it?”

Theresa screams “it’s Y/N!”

I felt smaller than I was. My tears were coming and I didn’t know what else to do but bend down to Dodger. 

Chris came to the door and told Theresa to go back inside. He didn’t want me to see this but it’s already too late. To get over me, he has resumed his old ways of dating women. 

Chris asks “Are you leaving? Is that why you’re here.”

I couldn’t look up to him because he would see me crying so I told him “Can I just have a moment with the dodger to say goodbye?”

Chris nods and he closes the door but his head is against the door. He fucked it up by hooking up with Theresa last night. 

I held Dodger's face as I said “I guess this goodbye. I’m sorry baby. I thought I could make amends but I think it’s too late. Be good! I love you!” I kissed him and he was whimpering. 

I wiped my tears as I got up to hand him over to Chris, he saw my eyes were pink and he knew I was crying. 

Chris tells me “Safe trip!”

Dodger was barking like he was going mad. He wanted Chris to realize something.

I walked down the steps and got into the car. Dodger was fighting for Control as he managed to get out Chris and started chasing me as I drove off. Chris ran down the street after Dodger and caught up to him.

Dodger kept barking trying to communicate with Chris but he just didn’t understand. 

——————————————

I left for London and we all were moving on with our lives. 

Tara came to visit me because she was in France with her husband on their honeymoon so Marc and I met with her at the Eiffel Tower. 

Tara pulled me to the side and questioned me “Who's the father? is it Chris?”

I shook my head and said “No! We broke up before I got pregnant. It belongs to a Donor.” I had to lie because it’s the only way to protect the baby from Chris.

Tara knew of my fertility issues and she was shocked but instead of judging me, she screams “I’m going to be an aunt! The best aunt ever!”

I hugged and laughed. We both were happy with the news.

Tara asked about my pregnancy symptoms and I told her the good and bad. Nausea, vomiting, and mood swings. 

—————————————

By the time I was seven months pregnant, the belly was real and the news came out about me getting pregnant with a donor but there’s speculation of who the father is. 

Like Mindy Kaling’s pregnancy, everyone assumes the father is her best friend.

For me; it circulated that Scott Evans, Sebastian Stan, Tom Hiddleston, and even Chris Hemsworth got mixed into it because I saw them for upcoming magazine issues. We had lunch or dinner so they got pictures of pregnant me and the guy together. 

Tom Hiddleston was a gentleman so he and I had dinner while he held my hand because it was raining that day. He didn’t want me to slip so we had a friendly hand-holding. Paparazzi's exploded with the news everywhere that he’s my baby’s daddy. 

———————————————-

It was Scott’s birthday and his family was getting together. 

William Evans was there and he saw Chris' new fling, Christina at the party. 

William talks to Chris “I’m glad you’re looking and dating.”

Chris was in a sour mood especially after finding out that I was pregnant in the tabloids, I took a donor’s baby, or perhaps Tom Hiddleston is the baby’s father given the latest photos. He was angry that I didn’t take an IVF method to have his babies. We argued and fought for months and turns out, I didn’t want his babies but strangers.

William simply says “Y/N never deserves you, she’s never going to be good enough for this family.”

Chris didn’t respond as he drank away.

Lisa overheard and walked up to Chris “What happened Chris?” she noticed that Chris was sad while leaving earlier but now she’s wondering what is happening. Hearing William speak about Y/N didn’t sit well.

Chris turns to his mom and couldn’t look her in the eyes but he says “It’s nothing mom.”

Lisa turns to William “What did you say about Y/N?”

William glares at Lisa “You mean your best friend. The one who rats on other people. She’s a reporter so she’s probably just getting scoops from Chris.”

Lisa was angry “Y/N is a magazine editor, not a reporter. She has never sabotaged Chris in fact she saved his neck a few times. How dare you paint her like some rat?”

William says “She’s no good for our son and she’ll never be. She’s the reason why our divorce got so ugly.”

Lisa huffs and says “Did you not have the fucken affair? She’s not the reason. You’re the reason why our divorce got messy. You’re just angry because you had to pay more in our divorce. Stop using her as a scapegoat, you fucken idiot. You’re the fucken reason why she had to leave for New York to get away from here. You sabotage everything for her and don’t make me forecast what you did. I’ll fucken air that dirty laundry.”

William grits “How dare you?”

Lisa says “Trust me, I’ll say it and I’m not afraid of you anymore.”

Chris was shocked and so were his siblings as they all came to the argument.

Chris stood up and asks “What the fuck do you guys mean?”

William says “No Lisa!”

Lisa turns around and looks at her kids “You guys are old enough to know. Your father here is not a saint. He had an affair and I had a feeling about it but no one ever caught him until Y/N and her mother went to drop something near the hotel. Y/N and her mother caught William entering the hotel with a woman kissing. During our divorce, I summoned Y/N because my best friend died in a car accident months before. Y/N was of the age and a good witness. I used her testimony to push your dad to give me a better settlement. He used all his connections in Boston to make sure Y/N couldn’t get into the universities or bursaries that she needed. Poor kid had to leave for New York and work so hard to get to where she is today. She helped me and I couldn’t help her much.”

William was angry “She doesn’t deserve to be here and she shouldn’t ever think she’s good enough for this family.”

Scott turns to his dad “You need to leave dad!” The siblings will always have their mother’s back.

William storms out of the party with his family.

Chris stumbles backward and admits “I blamed her for your relationship falling apart. She knew about dad’s affair but she didn’t tell anyone until I saw her on trial.”

Lisa shook her head and said “Her mother came to me first but I was in denial. Your father’s lawyer was vicious that he didn’t want to provide more spousal support or the house we built. I had to ask Y/N to become a witness even though she wasn’t comfortable. I pushed her to help me and that’s why…”

Chris looks lost and says “I blamed her for this long and you didn’t say anything.”

Lisa nods and says “I’m sorry Son! I didn’t want to paint the image of me scheming and I was in a tough spot. Your dad was going after Y/N like a bulldog and when she left for New York, I was scared that he’d do the same to me. He would make my life so miserable.” she finally came to terms with her guilt.

Carly cries “She was only 18 and she lost her parents. How could you guys do that to her?” she cries.

Scott spoke up “This is so fucked up. Why would dad think she’s not enough for our family?”

Chris had tears and he admits “We dated but we had issues and dad doesn’t want us to get together. Fuck, I messed it up. We fought and ended it. Fuck!”

Carly asks “What the fuck Chris? You both were getting together?”

Shanna smiles “About time! You two had the most tensions in the same room for years.”

Chris shook his head and he said “It’s over for months. She’s with someone else and carrying their child. She’s happier without me.”

Lisa and everyone was shocked. 

————————————————

Sebastian Stan was in London for a movie filming so he spent mornings walking with me. 

He has been staying in my guest suite since I had plenty of space and now he’s being rumored as my next baby daddy. 

Marc and I purposely planted these stories and headlines so that Chris wouldn’t ever think that it’s his child.

So far, Chris hasn’t reached out which was good.

Sebastian asks “Did you find out the gender?”

I smiled “Yes of course I have no patience. It’s a girl.”

Sebastian laughs “I’m so happy for you! Don’t you miss New York?”

I looked around and said “I’m planning to return when the baby is born. I just haven’t told anyone except Marc.”

Sebastian asks “What’s happening?”

I sadly smile “They found out I was pregnant and think I can’t be a game-changer while I’m occupied with a baby. It’s just a matter of time so I plan to quit. I’ve already bought an apartment in the upper east side and am planning to launch my own advertising agency.”

Sebastian laughs “You’re going to do so great. Do you need investors? I’d love to join if you’re accepting and I got a lot of friends.”

I smiled “Yea we are looking. Actually, I do have an investor and I just have to check with him because we didn’t go that far into details.”

Sebastian smiles and he was hoping it was Chris Evans. 

We went back to my apartment and the same day, there was a terrorist attack on the subway in London. 

Marc and I spoke and we thought it would be best for us to leave for New York soon. Following week, we will quit our jobs and create our agency. 

Marc was my business partner, Tom Hiddleston agreed to invest and agreed for more investors to allow the agency to grow. We believe adding Sebastian Stan to the mix would be good. 

A business proposal and shareholder agreements were being created.

That night, Tara, Lisa, Carly, and Scott got on the video conference with me. Chris was there but he said nothing or didn’t show himself. He just wanted to hear how I’m doing.

I got the big call on Skype and I was surprised “Hey everyone! How are my skanks?”

Scott says “Hey that’s my line! How are you doing? How’s the baby?”

Tara corrects them “It’s Abby right?”

Everyone was happy and relieved that I was safe. 

I stood up and shook my tummy and showed size, “Hey everyone! Meet Abby! She’s good! I’m getting more tired.”

Everyone noticed the packed boxes in the background.

Lisa asks “Are you moving Y/N?”

I smiled and said “Yes I am heading back to New York. I’m quitting next week. The word got out about my pregnancy and they think I’m no longer going to be able to do what I do because I’ll have a baby. Game-changer is gonna retire. So instead of waiting, I’m quitting to create my own advertising agency. We are heading back to New York and it would be better so I can enjoy the rest of the pregnancy there.”

Lisa nods and says “Safer than the bombings you hear in Europe.”

I nod.

Tara says “How are you feeling?”

I started crying because it was hard and my friends can tell it’s the hormones and everything.

Scott says “I wish you were here for us to hug you.”

I smiled “I miss you guys too. I’ll be home next weekend. I guess it’s hard. I spent over 10 years of my life doing this and to be told that they think I’m not able to do what I do because I’ll have Abby. It’s difficult.”

Tara shook her head and said “Y/N, you just had a lot going on for the past 18 months. You went through so much girl.”

I nodded because I know Scott, Lisa, and Carly don't know about Chris. 

I tell them “It’s okay! Whatever doesn’t kill you, makes you stronger. I miss Dodger, how’s that little guy?”

Scott knew it was going to cheer me up so he showed me Dodger “I’m babysitting him while Chris is away.” Which was a white lie.

I said “Hey Dodger! I’m going to sneak by to see you when you’re in Boston! I miss your cute little face!”

Dodger barked and recognized my voice.

I walked around to get a glass of milk.

Carly teases “So that test we found was yours.”

I nodded and said, “Don’t mention it.”

Carly grins but didn’t explain more. It was meant to remain a secret on how she found out.

Scott added, “Do you know who the father is?”

I had to lie again and said: “It’s a donor.”

Just then Sebastian Stan walked into the door with whatever he can find from the market “Hey sweetie, I’m home!”

I shook my head as he walked up to me while I’m on video.

Carly says “Oh my god! Who is that?”

Tara asks “Sebastian?”

Sebastian walked up to me and said “Oh hey! It’s the Evans crew! How are you guys?”

As he placed the food on the table. He started taking out the food and placed them in front of me.

I was eating.

Scott says “Oh my god! Please tell me he’s the father.”

I shook my head and said “He’s filming in London. So he’s staying over since I got the room.”

Sebastian nods and says “I’m going to be the godfather of this child” as he touches my tummy.

Chris heard everything and he simply got up and left the room quietly. I just didn’t know he was there. Scott felt bad for Chris. 

I told them seriously “Sebastian isn’t the father but he will be a godfather to the child.”

Lisa couldn’t help but ask “Can I visit you in New York? I can help you.”

That made me tear up and I was crying a bit. 

I said “I’d love that Lisa! Thank you. I’ll let you know once I get settled in New York.”

Lisa says “You shouldn’t be decorating in this condition. We will come and help.”

Everyone was offering help and I asked for help on buying baby items. Carly volunteered.

I nodded and said, “I’ll let you know and keep you all posted.”

We said our goodbyes so I can eat and head to bed.


	16. 2 Years later

Next week came, Marc and I handed in our resignation with two weeks' notice but we knew they wanted us to leave as soon as possible so they provided us with 2 months of paid vacation and gave us two weeks to leave the apartment. 

We already booked our ticket to fly back. 

Sebastian had to remain so he could use the apartment while I left early. 

As soon as I got back to New York, Marc bought a unit on my floor. We both are neighbors and will be partners on a new venture together. We found an office and already designed our new company Brand “Game-Changer”. 

Marc was lining up projects and started to arrange our contacts. Lisa, Scott, Carly, and Tara came to visit and brought Dodger to me while helping me set up my two-bedroom apartment. It’s smaller than the one I had while working for the magazines but it was comfortable. 

Scott was setting up the crib. 

I sat on the couch that they all helped out. Chris wanted to come and help but he had to fly out to LA that very same morning because the launch for avengers infinity war started. 

There was so much that was happening that we both didn’t get to see one another. 

——————————————-

Lisa came to stay with me for the last two weeks of pregnancy because I was ordered for bed rest, the baby was getting bigger and due to my conditions, the doctor thought it was safer that I stopped walking so much.

Lisa kept me company until one morning, I felt water coming down my legs.

I tell Lisa “I think I peed. I couldn’t control it.”

Lisa laughed “Your water broke! She grabbed a mop and I told her “I’m so sorry!”

We cleaned it up and I got changed. Apparently, we had to wait for the contractions to be closer. I called my doctor but they told me “You should come in since you're at higher risk. We want to make sure the baby is doing okay so it best to place the monitors on.”

Lisa called the crew to tell them a baby is coming. 

Tara and Carly were on their way. Scott was busy in LA.

We made it to the hospital safely. 

Marc arrived and said “I brought everything you need! I’ve told everyone that you are off phone calls and everyone wishes you good luck! Safe journey to motherhood.”

I nodded and said “Get out Marc! I don’t feel comfortable seeing my vagina today.”

Marc scoffs “Please girl! I’ve fetched for your tampons, I’m sure… yes I’m leaving.” as he noticed me holding the pain in. He couldn’t watch me go through this. However, Tara was on her way. 

Marc slaps himself first and says “Fuck it! I can do this shit.” as he stood outside my room.

I went through my contractions and the nurse was saying “That’s good, it’s getting closer. Baby’s heartbeats are good.”

Marc left the room but he came back with a cup of ice water. 

He stood next to me and allowed me to drink some cool water after the contraction was over.

Marc tells me “I’ve been through hell with you the last 10 years and we have done late night evenings, overnight drafting and you talked me through my breakups and we had ice cream on the kitchen floors while brawling out our hearts. I ain’t leaving you here.”

I was crying and said “Thanks, Marc! Fuck! It hurts. Be glad you don’t have the fucken eggs.”

Marc laughs and says “You got this! Lisa, what do you have to say?”

Lisa tells me “I’ve had four kids and I have never regretted having them. They are my rocks. I’m so proud of you Y/N for picking this journey. It says a lot about your character. You’re the strongest girl I know, don’t ever tell my girls that. If anyone can do it, it’s you.”

The nurse started to check down there and she said “You’re still only 6 cm. It seems like it’s going to take a while.”

_________________________________

Tara and Carly were driving down to New York while they were calling Scott.

Scott says “What’s up?”

Carly screams “Y/N is giving birth. Mom is with her and they are at the hospital.”

Scott screams “Holy fuck!!! Andy! Okay okay… We’re going to fly back and we’ll see you soon hopefully latest tomorrow morning.”

Carly says “Actually don’t. Mom suggests that you can fly in to help her maybe in two weeks. She’s alone and who knows what this birth would be like. We will keep you posted.”

Scott says “Oh my god! What do I do?”

Carly says “It’s going to be epic.”

________________________________

It has been 4 hours of waiting and contractions. The doctor started to get worried because the baby’s heartbeats were slowing down and the signs were there. The doctor suggests an emergency C-section. Only one person can go in with me. 

Marc says “Lisa, I think you’re up for that. I will faint if we go in there.”

Lisa nods “I’m going in.”

I told the Doctor “Please make sure she makes it out safely.”

The doctor nods and says “You both will make it out safely. Now we just need to read to you the disclosure for this procedure.”

I agreed to the procedure and understood all the risks. 

They started to inject anesthesia but I was still awake and sort of lucid. Not exactly logical.

Lisa talked to me during the process and then we heard the baby crying. However, there were a lot of alerts the nurses and doctors mentioned about they can’t stop the bleeding. They were going to remove Lisa to perform an emergency procedure.

I held onto her hand as I was exhausted, I softly told her “Chris is the father. If I don’t make it, please let him know about Abby.” Darkness took me.

Lisa screams my name but I couldn’t hear her. They remove her as she walks out to the waiting area with Marc, Carly, and Tara.

Lisa looked shaken.

Carly asks “Mom, what’s wrong?”

Lisa says “She’s bleeding a lot so they are putting her into surgery. The baby is good. Abby made it out.”

Tara says “She’ll be alright. She’s strong.”

Lisa looks up to Marc and asks “Is Chris the father of the child?”

Marc was shocked but they all turned to him. He looked away and they all knew he was guilty of something.

Tara holds Marc and asks “Tell us.”

Marc shook his head “I can’t and I wouldn’t tell you who the father is unless she’s dead.”

That was enough confirmation. Lisa realizes that this could be her granddaughter. 

Carly was shocked too and she says “I have to tell Chris.”

Marc stopped her and said “You can’t. If she makes it through this and finds out Chris knows. Do you know what Chris would do to them? I know Y/N and she will fight but do you think she can do that right now?”

Tara pulls Marc “You knew Chris was the father. Doesn’t he have the right to know?”

Marc was angry now “Do you think she didn’t try to go to Chris? She was so happy to find out she got pregnant. It was during your wedding. Who did Chris go to the wedding with?”

Tara cries as she covers her mouth “Jenny”

Marc says “She tried again when she dropped off Dodger before going to London. Guess who answered the door to Chris’s house?”

Carly looked up and she was shocked at the answer “Theresa”.

Marc sat down as he explained “Y/N tried to talk to Chris. They had sex in Hawaii for godsakes but Chris moved on and the problem was that they were in a rough spot. Chris demanded she gets a pregnancy test before signing off all the paperwork. Did you know about the legal battle between him and her for Dodger?”

Lisa looked at Marc and asked, “Why would they fight over Dodger?”

Marc looks up “They started dating since Tara’s 35th birthday and Y/N took him to an adoption center in Atlanta because he needed a friend. They shared custody of Dodger. Up to the end of their relationship, Chris wanted Dodger so bad that he was willing to give her $100,000 to sign off the paperwork.”

He explained the entire process to the three ladies from trying for a baby, tests, needles, procedures, operations, and everything I put myself through for the last 6 months of our relationship. Dodger was my rock. Chris took him away but before he did, he demanded the last pregnancy test. Brought it up to my place and simply cornered me to do it. That was it. Y/N signed away Dodger because she knew that was the only way to stop Chris Evans. The non-disclosure agreement states that I can’t speak of her relationship with anyone. That’s why I can’t disclose who the father is. 

Marc added “She didn’t go to a therapist. She was worried that it would come back to bite her ass and lose Abby. The poor woman endured everything to get where she is now. Your family has taken so much from her. She even threw away her career to have this child. How long did it take Chris to move on? Given how much he is worth, he will fight for Abby and then what’s left of her? If you let Chris do that to her, then you might as well let her die now.”

The reason why Marc and I work so hard to lie about the entire truth is that they knew that Chris will send the best lawyers trying to take Abby away but right now Abby is my lifeline. I can’t speak to anyone about my relationship with Chris. 

Carly sits there and was worried for me. 

Tara cries “I didn’t know that Chris made her sign the non-disclosure and made her sign Dodger over. That was very cold.”

Marc scoffs “He probably did that to every ex-girlfriend. Y/N didn’t realize it until the lawyers served the paperwork to our office. If you thought you saw her break down, you should have seen her during those last 6 months. The tears and stress she endured. It broke her.”

The doctors came out and said “Marc St. James”

Marc stood up and walked up to the doctor “I’m here. Please tell me she’s fine. Please, sir.”

The doctor smiles “It was successful but she needs to be looked after. We will keep her overnight to watch her. The baby should be at the NICU unit. You can go see her first.”

Marc screams “Yes!!!”

The nurse shushes him and he apologizes.

Everyone was happy and they were glad that I made it out safely. 

Marc turns to the ladies “This secret about who is Abby’s father can not leave here. I need you three to promise that. Take the secret to your grave. Y/N will take Abby and leave the country.”

Lisa spoke up first “I promise! I want to see my granddaughter and I know how ruthless my ex-husband can be. I just didn’t expect my son to do that to Y/N. she endured it all alone, she shouldn’t lose Abby. I wouldn’t let that happen. Over my dead body.”

Marc smiles and says “That’s what I love about you, Lisa.”

Carly and Tara looked at each other and they knew that this was going to be hard.

Carly says “I promise. Even though Chris is my brother, Y/N never hurt us. She thought of us first before herself. If Chris comes after Abby, we will defend Y/N like how she did it for us.”

Tara cries “I’m pregnant!” Lisa and Carly hug her and says congrats but then she shook her head “ I can’t picture what Y/N had to do to hide it. She lied to me on my wedding day when I confront her because she was scared. She was alone and I can’t picture doing that myself. Marc, you have my word. We ain’t saying it, anyone.”

Marc says “Thank you! Now let’s go see Abby L/N!”

——————————————-

I woke up, seeing. Tara, Carly, Lisa, and Marc were there. asked, “How’s Abby?”

Marc smiles and he looks on my left. 

I noticed baby Abby was swaddled and sleeping next to me. It brought a smile to me. 

I tried to sit up but the pain came and everyone helped slowly for me to prop on a pillow. The doctor came around and informed me about the procedures and what happened. 

After recalling the events, I remembered telling Lisa the truth. I looked up at her with tears. She saw my face turned pale and I was scared. After everyone left, Carly asks me “Are you okay?”

I was breathing hard like the room got smaller and I was so scared. Chris is going to take Abby away. 

Tara says “I think she’s having a panic attack. What’s wrong Y/N? Please say something.”

I turned to Lisa “Does Chris know?” I was losing control and my tears came down harder.

Lisa can see the pain in my eyes and fear of losing my child. Lisa says “Sweetie, we know but we did not let Chris know. Your secret is safe with us, we promised not to tell Chris or anyone. Marc would kill us if we did.”

I was shaking but I was feeling better as Marc nods “They know the truth, why you had to do what you did and why we can’t let Chris know.”

I turned to them and said “I didn’t want you guys to know to put you in this position. I’m sorry.”

Lisa shook her head “It’s my fault. I raised Chris and he just turned out like his father. He’s such a good kid but I know you both had gone through a lot. He didn’t tell us anything until recently. We found out you two were dating.”

Carly added “We didn’t know about the legal battles and that Chris took Dodger away from you. We can see that you’re scared Chris will take Abby away. We know how much she means to you. We wouldn’t tell him.”

Tara says “You will always have us.”

I cried because all these months and the 19 months had been a whirlwind.

Marc was happy to see that I had some friends. 

Lisa pat my back and hugs me “Poor child! You went through it all by yourself. Worried if you told another soul that it could all come down to losing Abby, we understand! I’m sorry for what Chris did.”

Carly says “I never hated Chris so much in my life. That fucker deserves being single for life.”

It made me laugh and I shook my head “We both were coping and hurt one another a lot. I didn’t know this was what I wanted until it took me by surprise. I really tried to tell him but each time, my heart broke. I just couldn’t find the words.”

Tara nods and says “I’m sorry! I introduced Theresa to him. I should have said no to Jenny for coming to the wedding.”

I shook my head and said “Don’t blame yourself. It was my fault that I didn’t want to go public with this relationship, I made him keep us quiet. Our relationship blossomed quickly and it withered quickly like a firework.”

Marc jokes “Now, you’re throwing in Katy perry.”

Baby Abby wakes up and wants to feed. Lisa says “You need to try to feed the breast this time, here, Carly and I will help. Marc and Tara steps out, 

Tara gets the call from Scott “How’s she doing?”

Tara confirms “Mom and baby is good. Had a minor complication but she’s good after the emergency surgery. The baby was an emergency c section. Abby L/N has made it.”

Scott cheers and laughs with Andy. Chris was in the room and he smiled. 

Tara says “You guys can come to visit in a few more weeks, doctor said it takes a while for stitches to heal. She will need help.”

Scott says “it works for my schedule, we will see you guys soon!”

Tara says goodbye abs then she decided to go get some coffee with Marc as they discuss the recovery plan for me. 

—————————————-

2 years later…

Chris has been tired. The Avenger's end game has been released and they have toured the entire planet for it. 

Chris headed home earlier than expected. He was in Boston and he called Tara, Carly, Scott, Shanna, and his mom but everyone gave him excuses.

Tara mentioned, “I have work, lots of work.”

Carly mentions “Got a playdate/birthday party.”

Lisa mentions “I’m heading to New York to visit Y/N and Abby.” Chris still hasn’t meet Abby yet or seen Y/N.

Scott mentions “I have a photoshoot in Atlantic city.” Over the years, he found out Abby is Chris’s child due to the resemblance. Abby looked like a mini version of Chris and him. The baby photos were matching. 

I had a talk with him when he kept questioning. Eventually, he did the math of the pregnancy time period and when the child was conceived when we went to Hawaii. 

Scott wanted to tell Chris the truth but it would kill me to lose Abby. He knew I sacrificed so much and that Chris fought for Dodger. He will fight for Abby and may hurt all of us. 

Scott decided to stay quiet. 

Abby gets to spend time with her aunts, uncles, and grandma when we go to Boston while Chris is away. 

Today was Abby’s second birthday, 

Chris drove to Tara’s place to see if he could drop off a small gift for Tara’s son but he saw all the cars surrounding the house this weekend, clearly, something was going on. 

Chris noticed his mom’s car, Carly’s, and possibly Scott and Shanna’s.

Chris went up to the house and opened the door. It was a full-party. 

He walked through the house because the party was in the back with a bouncy castle and kids running around.

We were rounding up everyone to sing happy birthday,

I was carrying Abby whose grown out her brown Curley hair with beautiful blue eyes. She was in a beautiful dress. Everyone started to sing and surrounded her as Chris walks in. No one noticed him at first until Scott says “Shit! Hey Chris!”

Everyone finished singing happy birthday and I was shaking as Scott tried to get Chris out of the party. 

Abby didn’t know how to blow the candles so she cried “Na Na!” Lisa ran forward to her granddaughter and said “it’s okay Abby, Grandma will blow it out for you.”

Chris witnessed it all and he walked up to me. 

I stopped him from approaching Abby and Lisa “You should go. It’s a private party.”

Chris knew something was wrong when everyone is lying to him about where they are supposed to be. He can sense it’s not a major coincidence. 

He looked over to see Abby for the first time, Chris had a toy in his hand and he said “I have a toy for the birthday girl.” Causing me to be scared.

Abby walked with Lisa’s help towards Chris.

Lisa knew that Chris would figure it out with one look at Abby. 

I turned around and grabbed Abby “Sorry Lisa, I think we need to go.”

Abby cries “No! I want to stay!”

I tried to carry my Child into the house to grab the bags but Chris stopped me. 

He knew I have been avoiding him like a plague and now he looked up and saw Abby, he knew why. 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out who the father of this child was him but what angers him most is that his family knew. 

Chris screams “Stop! Y/N!”

I stood in the living room with a crying child. 

Chris asks “Am I her father?”

Tara came up to Chris and said “You guys need to calm down. Give me Abby!”

Lisa steps in and says “You two can talk but don’t hurt Abby.”

I put Abby down and said, “I’m sorry baby, go get some cake and listen to your aunties ok?”

Abby nodded and went back to being happy. 

I waited for everyone to leave before I turned around and looked at Chris. He was angry and he was livid.

He asks again “Am I her father? You hid her from me but you got my entire family lying to me too?”

He stood before me “Answer me!”

I shut my eyes and I said “Yes she’s your child. I didn’t know I had her until Tara’s wedding.”

He stumbles backward and says “You never told me, what were you planning? Hide her for the rest of your life? We wanted a child and we could have been together again.”

I reminded him “I did want to tell you but you showed up with your ex-girlfriend at the wedding. I tried to tell you again when I was dropping off Dodger before leaving London. You were with Theresa. I didn’t want a life where you would tear her out of my arms just like how you tore Dodger out of mine. You were going to rain fire and I’ve seen how capable of taking it to the lawyers.”

Chris screams “She’s mine and you kept her away from me. I should have…”

I screamed “Should have called the lawyer and fight for custody and then you what? Give her to me when you’re on tour or give her to your girlfriend or babysitter? She’s mine and you made sure of it when you signed those papers. I gave birth to her. You have no right to demand this of me. I kept with your fucking agreements, I didn’t tell anyone.”

Chris screams back “How does my family know then? Ha? Everyone but me.”

Lisa stepped into the room because she knew it wasn’t an easy conversation “Y/N, go to Abby. She’s scared and worried that you’re mad at her, she wants her mommy. Let me talk to my son.”

I walked out of the room.

Chris was shocked and if anyone could make sense to Chris it was Lisa Evans.

Lisa says “You will not tear them apart. You would have to do that over my dead body. Do you know what she had to go through to bring that child to this world?”

Chris yells “Mom, did she lie to you too? It’s your granddaughter. My daughter. I should be made aware. I deserve some custody.”

Lisa asks “Didn’t Y/N deserve some custody to Dodger before you gave her $100,000? Y/N didn’t tell me the truth until she thought she was dying on the birthing bed while giving birth to your daughter. She was going to take this secret to the damn grave.”

Chris fell back on the couch and says “I thought she had a safe birth.”

Lisa tells him “She was in so much pain, we were losing baby Abby if they didn’t perform emergency c section but Y/N lost so much blood so they went into emergency operation. Before she passed out; she held my hand to tell me Chris is the father. I had to confront Marc to get it out of him. You treated her the same way your father treated me in the divorce. Y/N couldn’t tell a soul about your relationship with her, she was so scared to lose Abby. She lied to everyone she loved and everyone she knows. She lost her job over this child. A job that took 10 years to build. Did you know that? No! You were so absorbed into your own life that you didn’t realize what she had to go through for hers.”

Chris saw his mom talk to him like that before. She has always been his number one fan. She has always talked to him and was honest about everything. The fact she knew for two years and kept it from him.

Chris had to know “Why did you lie to me for two years?”

Lisa cried “Y/N has no one left in her life but us if I told you. I knew you would fight for Abby. She wouldn’t survive it. We might as well let her die on that birthing bed. Son, I couldn’t do that to her.”

Chris cries and he was backing away as he walks slowly to the door. He felt betrayal and he hated it.


	17. Truth

Scott felt bad when he saw Chris leave.

Abby asks me “Mommy, why he cry?”

I’ve told Abby that her dad was Captain America whose busy fighting bad guys but she can’t recognize him without the suit. 

Lisa looked broken. Everyone in the room was sad. 

I needed to fix this and I said to Abby “Mom needs to go and make him happy again okay? Can you stay with Na Na?”

Abby nodded and everyone was hoping a miracle would happen but I fear the worst. No matter how bad things got, I overcame it but this is different.

——————————————

I went to his Boston house and I stood before it for a while trying to find courage. 

I was scared and I turned around wanting to run away. I’m no longer scared of Chris Evans. I’ve worked really hard the last year worried about this day. I wouldn’t let him take Abby.

However, it’s not anger that I felt. It’s guilt. Watching him cry before he left broke something in me. 

I knew it was selfish of me to hide from him.

I called Marc before I try to reach out to Chris, I just needed some support.

Marc picks up “Hellooooo partner!”

I was nervous and said, “He knows!”

Marc responded “Fuck! Ok ok, we stay calm. He’s not going to be able to take her. We got lawyers for that.”

I explained to him what happened and told him where I am. I’m so scared and yet I feel so torn between guilt and protecting Abby. 

Marc asks “What do you want to do?”

I said “To make it right. I don’t want anyone hurting.”

Marc says “You know once he gets to know Abby, there’s a chance he will fight for her.”

I said “Lisa, Tara, Carly, everyone and including you really helped me and protected me. I think it’s time for me to overcome my fear and talk to him. Try to make it right. I need your words of encouragement.”

Marc sighs and says “You really need a therapist.”

I laughed “I got you.”

Marc says “Y/N, you have gone through a lot and you managed to push our Game-Changer agency into a top leading advertising agency that even our old bosses had to hire us to do what we used to do for more. You are friends with the most powerful people in the world. Girl, you don’t need to worry about Chris Evans and his legal team but you’re right. This secret has been killing you and I know we have gone through this many times. You have always wanted to let him know but you couldn’t go through with it because he could take her away. You had to heal the last two years and adjust to motherhood. Go in and talk to him. If he’s still the nice guy, you could walk out unscathed but if he is an asshole, let me handle him, or actually, Tom will.”

I sighed “Thank you, Marc! How’s the meeting today?” He knew I like to change topics when I’m stressed.

Marc says “Go knock on that door and talk to him. Meeting went well and I should see you guys on Monday, we're gonna take Abby out for some fun at the museum. Bye Y/N!”

I said “Bye Marc! Fuck here goes for nothing.” as I knocked on the door.

He opened the door and he looked like he was crying for some time. “What do you want?”

I said, “Chris, I’m sorry.”

Chris looks at me and he can see I was sincere. He stayed quiet and just look at me.

I breathed out and found the words but it was difficult as I tried to hold back tears. 

I asked Chris “Can I please come in? Just hear me out and I hope that we come to terms about Abby.”

Chris wanted to stay angry but he couldn’t. He walked back inside.

I went in and noticed he was looking through boxes and documents. He was trying to find the contracts that he signed with me years ago when we broke up. He found them and was reading through them. I’m pretty sure he wanted to find a loophole to see if he can get Abby.

Chris sat down with the paperwork and said “You win Y/N! Even if I could prove that she’s my child, I have no rights to her. I signed it off years ago. Was this part of your plan?” he knew he shouldn’t have said it but he was angry.

I looked at him and I saw how hurt he was and angry.

I sat down on the floor and said “I signed those documents so that we can move on. We started our relationship many years ago as friends of friends. There was so much happening between us and tangled our friends and your family. There’s a huge difference between your career and mine. It was new for us; relationship, sex, trust but then I had PCOS so it made us want to have kids early even though we both weren’t ready to commit.”

Chris adds “I was committed. I wanted everything with you.”

I shook my head and said “Chris, you weren’t there for my surgery, you weren’t there for my post-operation, you weren’t there for all the negative test results I got. I cried so many times, more times than I can count. Marc was there for me. Tara was there for me. I never told anyone else, Chris. We should have gone to therapy but we didn’t. We were like any other couples trying to work through it but we broke.”

Chris says “I would have quit for you. I should have quit sooner. I…”

I reminded him “So that Disney could sue you until you had nothing left? You had a contract. I didn’t want to be that woman who made you sacrifice your life for mine. I honestly thought I had it in me but I didn’t. Abby came as a surprise to me. I was happy, so happy that I wanted to tell you as soon as possible. I found out that morning on Tara’s wedding day. I left the test behind the kleenex box on the toilet. Your sister found out but I lied and said it was Tara’s. I wanted to tell you but then you brought…”

Chris leans back on his couch and says “Jenny”

I nodded and said “I’m sorry Chris. I was hurting and I had to leave for London. I just reminded myself that day that today wasn’t about me. It was about Tara. No one knew I was pregnant but Tara and then Marc. I couldn’t tell anyone and was scared to.”

Chris looked at me and he showed remorse to my situation.

I explained “I found out about your breakup with Jenny a week later. It took me time to organize things in New York. I didn’t want to tell you over the phone. Maybe I should have but I thought it made more sense in person. I brought Dodger home to you and I had butterflies as I knocked on the door. I saw Theresa and I lost it.”

Chris had his fist against his mouth as he wanted to beat himself up.

I continued “I said goodbye to Dodger instead. I just didn’t have it in me to tell you. So many things were happening in my head. I wanted to tell you so we could give it a chance so that Abby can have a happy family but I chose to stay quiet because given the women you were parading around. I knew that you would fight for Abby. I’ve seen you fight for Dodger so I assumed the worst. It was rash of me. I’m sorry.”

Chris was less angry and he truly wanted to kick himself but he spoke up “Why did all the articles indicate that Abby’s father was a donor?”

I smiled “Marc and I built the plan to throw you off our scent. A good strategy since we were worried that you would investigate.”

Chris asks “I thought Sebastian was the father.”

I shook my head “He spent time with me in London for filming that’s all. He is dating a model. I’m no model.”

Chris shook his head “You’re beautiful.” as we both locked eyes before he says “Mom mentioned you lost your job. I thought you quit.”

I said “I was pregnant and the rumors went around that Robert was going to replace me since I may not remain as a Game Changer. Marc knew he was going to get fired if they fired me so we decided to plan and plot our way back in New York. We built our Advertising Agency with the help of investors. Sebastian is one of the investors which explains why we are so close. He is Abby’s Godfather.”

Chris asks “Mom said you almost died giving birth. What happened?”

I explained the birthing process to the emergency C section to blurt out the truth to Lisa and then operated. Marc managed to convince Lisa, Tara, and Carly to keep the secret. Eventually, Scott and Shanna found out due to Abby’s resemblances with Chris. I convinced them to keep quiet. 

I repeated “Chris, it’s not their fault for hiding it from you. I asked them to and I threatened to fly away with Abby and never come back. She is all I have and I wasn’t going to let anyone take her away.

Chris turns to me and says “I thought you knew me and trusted me. You hid her so I wouldn’t take her from you. Did you think I would do that to you knowing how much you went through to have a baby? Do I look that cold-blooded?”

I answered, “I’m sorry Chris but I had to do what it took to protect her.”

He screams “What about me?”

This time I got angry and said “You had Jenny, Theresa, or anyone to warm that bed of yours. You didn’t need anyone else. You could have kids with anyone! I can’t. Abby is all I have.”

Chris screams back “Do you know how much you hurt me and that it took me so long to get over you? I was honest with you and I was always honest even if the truth hurts.”

I looked at him and I tried to hold back my tears but it was hard. “I didn’t know what else I could do Chris. I was pregnant and all I know was I had to survive this all on my own. You wouldn’t understand how hard it is for me to start over and over again. I thought I had my life figured out before you came. I was in control but ever since you stepped into my life. It was beautiful then it became something else, darker and darker.”

Chris was crying and he realized why I ran and why I kept hiding.

I tell him “I didn’t have a safety net or safety cushion. I was handling one fire at a time. I never knew I wanted a child so badly until I couldn’t have kids. I didn’t know Abby would be my center focus until she grew in my tummy and started kicking. I didn’t want to take your family away. I really tried leaving for good. I’m sorry I failed.”

Chris shook his head and he said “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have hurt you and perhaps it pushed you to leave. I shouldn’t have hurt you to get Dodger. I remember that night when you signed off Dodger to me. Mom was right, the non-disclosure form prevented you to speak about our relationship. You had to endure everything by yourself and not say a word. I just realized how cruel that was. What if the relationship was abusive? You couldn’t share it with anyone or talk to anyone.”

I told him “I knew dating someone at your caliber would have Non-disclosure agreements. I should have known better too Chris.”

Chris shook his head and admitted “Don’t excuse me for my bad behavior. I knew you and I trusted you enough not to say anything but to legally force you to keep your mouth shut. You had to lie to everyone you know. That must have been difficult while moving to a foreign land and being pregnant. I was no help, instead, I caused you that pain.”

I cried it out and said “It’s still wrong to lie to you for years about your own daughter. I wanted to tell you many times over the years. I felt so guilty to keep you and Abby apart. Now that I looked back, it was very selfish of me. I’m so sorry.”

Chris says “I missed all the milestones. I didn’t get to meet her until now.”

I had to come forward and said: “You actually met her twice.”

Chris looked surprised and asked, “What do you mean Y/N?”

I explained, “The first time I wanted to tell you that she was yours after having her was when you did the new advertising ad for ‘Got Milk’ where you held a baby.”

Chris finally pieces it together “The baby was Abby?”

I nodded and said “Marc arranged it for me because I considered it. You had so much fun in that advertisement, Marc recorded everything so that there’s a record that you met her when she was 9 months old. I’m sorry I chickened out.”

Chris finally realizes “No wonder Mom made me keep that poster of that Ad.” he pointed it up at the wall and said, “She wanted it to remind me to give her grandkids as cute as her.”

I smiled “No one is cute as Abby. She’s the cutest. I don’t care if I’m being biased.”

Chris nods and says “She’s really cute. I remember she giggled while I was making faces with her. She was easy and didn’t fuss much. You did very well. She’s healthy and strong.”

I tried and said “She had a fever one time and had to go to Sick Children’s hospital. She was crying and wanted to meet her dad. It was a few months ago and that’s when you met her for the second time. I told her that Captain America is her father and he has to save the world. I let her go through my comic books.”

Chris laughs as he thought it was so ironic that this happened but then he recalls “I was at that sick children’s hospital because I lost a bet to Sebastian.”

I nodded and said “We pulled the stops to get you to visit Abby in the hospital. Because of your appearance and waved at her, she conquered Pneumonia and since then she’s loved watching you. Whenever she wanted to see you, I turned on Avengers movies for her.”

Chris was sad because he really wanted to be there for Abby for all the milestones and illnesses but he knew that his obligations would have forced him to be away. Captain America was a great gig but it took a lot of years and time. 

Chris sat there and assessed his life.

I got a call from Lisa so I knew it’s about Abby, I picked it up “Hey Lisa, is everything okay?”

Lisa was panicking and she says “Abby is missing. She said she missed you and we thought she was still playing with the kids in the bouncy castle. We didn’t know when she slipped away. We think she went looking for you.”

I got up quickly and I said “Please go walk around the block and look for her. I’m coming back.”

Chris stood up and asked, “What happened?”

I looked up scared “Abby is missing. She tried looking for me. I have to go back.”

We were leaving but then the dog sitter was dropping off Dodger as soon as we got out of the house. 

Chris thanked the dog sitter and we were getting into the car. 

Chris didn’t let me drive as he got into the car and started driving. I was looking around as we drove back to Tara’s house trying to find Abby.

Dodger was barking and I looked around. He was barking really loudly when I tell Chris “Please stop. I think Dodger sees Abby.”

Chris asks “Dodger met Abby?”

I nodded “Every time you left Dodger in Boston, We came to visit and he’s very familiar with her.”

I opened my purse and took out Abby’s mini plush toy. I tell Dodger “Find Abby, please baby!”

The Dodger sniffed and I opened the door. He started running.

Chris and I were running after him, he went down the hill and that's when we saw Abby. She must have fallen down the hill and she was unconscious.

I screamed as I got to her and I said “Please Abby! Please baby. Wake up for mommy.”

There’s no blood but then Chris tells me “Let’s take her to the hospital.” I grabbed Abby and we started climbing up the hill. 

Chris drove us to the hospital and I called Lisa to let them know that we found her.

As soon as we got to the hospital, Dodger couldn’t come in so I went in with Abby first. 

I explained what happened to the doctor and how we found her. They took her right away and started to check her. Chris’s family rushed into the emergency room approximately 10 minutes after. Chris rushed in and was holding me “She’ll be alright.”

Police officers came up to me and said “There’s an incident reported about a child being left alone without adult supervision. We need to file a report.”

Lisa steps forward “Please, we didn’t intend for her to leave the house. She snuck out.”

I was crying and said “I left her in the care of supervision. We found where she was because our family’s dog found her.”

Chris stepped forward and said “We are so sorry about the incident and right now, it’s not the time to blame them. They were scared and we found her. She’s safe and sound now. Please officers, can you let this go?”

One of the officers makes a conversation “Aren’t you Chris Evans? This is your family?”

Chris Evans says “Yes they are my family. The little girl is my daughter. We stepped out for a bit and she must have followed. It’s her second birthday and she must have missed her mom. I’m sorry officers but that’s the truth.”

The officers looked and then realized that it was an innocent event why the little girl was on her own. They filed the report and walked away.

The Doctor came out and said “A minor concussion. You guys are lucky that she’s safe. No broken bones or anything.”

I cried and was praying so hard for her to be safe “Can we go see her?”

The doctor says “Yes she called for mommy.”

Chris’s dad was at the hospital so he was surprised to see his kids and ex-wife at the hospital with Y/N. 

Dr. William Evans walked into the room and asked “What is happening? Why are you guys here?”

I couldn’t care less so I got up and started to walk into my daughter’s room to see her.

Abby reached up to her arms and cried “Momma!”

Chris didn’t know if he had the right to go see Abby.

The nurse tells me what to watch out for and that Abby can leave now. They handed me the discharge papers. I carried Abby in my arms and kissed her so much. She giggles and says “Momma, I find you.”

I nodded and said “Please don’t ever leave Na Na again. You scared me.”

Abby hugs me “I find you.”

I asked Abby “Do you want to go see daddy? He’s worried. So are Na Na, Uncle, and Aunties. You scared everyone.”

Abby says “Sorry!”

I grabbed her and started to walk out to the hallway.

Chris, Lisa, Scott, Carly, Shanna and Tara were all sitting there and they were being talked down to by Dr. William Evans. 

I came forward with Abby when Lisa cried “I’m sorry Y/N and Abby”.

Lisa kisses Abby and says “I’m sorry! I didn’t keep you safe.”

Shanna, Scott, Carly, and Tara all apologized.

I said “It’s okay! She’s safe and sound. She has a minor concussion and they said we have to keep an eye on any other symptoms like vomiting, sleeping too long, and not breathing properly that we have to return here immediately.”

Chris was worried and asked, “Should we stay for the night?”

I shook my head “they are discharging her.”

Abby asks “Momma, where’s dada?”

I brought Abby closer to Chris and says “Hey Abby, meet daddy. He’s back and he wanted to see you.”

Chris stood there shocked. Dr. William Evans was surprised as he witnessed Chris meet his daughter, Abby L/N officially.

Abby got all shy and she hid her face into my chest but she peaked an eye at Chris. She asks “Momma, he not da.”

I said, “He’s missing his costume but it’s him.”

Chris didn’t know what to say but he found the courage to say “Hi Abby! I’m sorry I have been away on a mission for so long. I came back for your birthday.” using Captain America’s voice.

Abby was curious and she asked “Candy?”

Lisa moves closer to Chris and hands him a candy she had in her pocket.

Everyone was shocked as they watched what was unfolding before them.

Chris hands over the little lollipop to Abby.

Abby’s face lit up and she immediately reached for Chris so she could get the lollipop.

She says “Open! Open!”

Chris opens the candy for her and she immediately says “Da Da!” causing Chris to melt.

Dr. William Evans looked at Chris and asked “How do you know she’s your daughter?”

Chris looked at his dad and glared. Chris says “I know she is. One look at her and you just know. I’m sorry Dad but I would like to spend time with Abby.”

Dr. William Evans was fuming as he walked away not believing Abby’s birthright.


End file.
